Frost Hearts: Pasión Congelada
by Queen-Werempire
Summary: Arandelle esta de fiesta, dentro de unos días se llevara a cabo el Festival de Otoño al igual que la Boda de Anna y Kristoff. Elsa recibe la visita de una persona muy especial de su pasado, del cuál ello no lo recuerda. Jack hará todo lo posible por conquistar el corazon de su Reina. Los Guardianes estaran en guerra por segunda vez. SUMMARY DENTRO.
1. Prólogo

**Frost Hearts: Pasión Congelada**

Hola, mi nombre es Queen-Werempire, y soy nueva en esta sección, en especial de los CROSS-OVER.

Como ustedes verán este primer fic de JELSA, mi pareja favorita, soy 100% fanática de esta linda parejita.

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Arandelle esta de fiesta, dentro de unos días se llevara a cabo el Festival de Otoño al igual que la Boda de Anna y Kristoff. Elsa recibe la visita de una persona muy especial de su pasado, del cuál ella no lo recuerda. Jack hará todo lo posible por conquistar el corazón de su Reina. Los Guardianes estarán en guerra por segunda vez. Un joven Rey intentará remediar el error del pasado, sin contar de que él terminará enamorado de la joven Soberana. Pitch regresará y buscará venganza contra los Guardianes, pero no estará solo, ya que contará con la ayuda de alguien del pasado. Una chica con el sobrenombre de la "Dama Blanca" ayudará a Jack con su relación amorosa con Elsa, y evitará que el mismo error de un trágico pasado recaiga sobre de ellos. El Hombre de la Luna les revelará un oscuro secreto del pasado a Jack y Elsa.**

 **Amor, drama, tragedia, venganza, odio, problemas amorosos, celos, comedia.**

 **¿Quién ganará y quién perderá?**

No soy muy buena presentándome, ya que soy algo tímida y nueva con mis proyectos. Usualmente estoy más acostumbrada en escribir mis fics en las secciones de ANIME/MANGA y en CARTOONS. Así que espero que me entiendan mis gustos, así como yo lo hago con todos ustedes.

Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Era un día de invierno cualquiera en el reino de Arendelle. En un hermoso palacio una niña de alrededor de cinco años se encontraba recostada en su cama mientras observaba con su carita llena de inocencia a su joven madre; quien en ese momento le leía un cuento antes de dormir. El nombre de la niña era Elsa de Arendelle, la primera princesa y a la vez la siguiente sucesora a la corona.

–Y así fue cuando el joven de cabellos blancos accedió en aceptar su destino; convertirse en el Espíritu del Invierno. Fin. – finalizó la Reina de Arendelle mientras cerraba el libro de cuentos. – Ahora mi pequeña es hora de ir a dormir.

– Mami. – llamó la pequeña infante a su madre.

– ¿Si, Elsa?

– ¿Tú crees en _él_? – preguntó inocente Elsa a su madre mientras que ella la arropaba entre las colchas y sábanas.

– Si.

– ¿Tú crees que algún día lo veré? – volvió a preguntar la niña.

– ¿Por qué lo dices hijita? – preguntó la Reina mientras acariciaba los cabellos rubios-platinados de su hija.

– Porque quiero verlo. Él es igual a mí. – ante esa confesión que le hizo la princesa la joven madre no pudo evitar sonreírle cálidamente. – También porque se ve que _él_ es muy divertido y gracioso.

– Se nota que sí. Que descanses mi niña. Mi pequeña Elsa. – la madre se inclinó mientras le depositaba un beso en la frente de Elsa.

– Buenas noches, mami. – dijo la princesa mientras se acomodaba entre las colchas y sábanas de su cama.

La Reina sonrió cariñosamente tomando a la vez el candelabro de mano de oro mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación. Miró por última a su hija, quien ya se encontraba profundamente dormida después de un largo día de estudio en sus deberes reales, mientras salía por fin de la habitación de la princesa. Al escuchar los pasos de su madre alejarse de su habitación, Elsa, se enderezó en su cama mientras tomaba el libro que su madre antes le había leído. Gracias al resplandor de la luna la niña observó con gran admiración y alegría la imagen de la portada del libro; era la silueta de un joven muchacho de alrededor de unos 20 y tantos años de edad, de tez blanca como la nieve, cabello como el manto de la nieve en invierno, de ojos azulados como hielo sólido y por ultimo vestía en un ropaje de un pastor llevando en una de sus manos un cayado.

Poco a poco la habitación comenzó a descender unos hermosos copos de nieves mientras que la pequeña Elsa no despegaba su mirada azulada de aquel libro de cuentos. Con su pequeña mano comenzó a trazar con sus pequeños deditos el título del libro que tenía un llamativo color plateado. La niña sonrió alegremente mientras dejaba escapar una risita traviesa y divertida, se llevó el libro a su pecho mientras lo aferraba en un fuerte abrazo como si de un peluche se tratase. Elsa observó desde su ventana la enorme y brillante luna, ella salió con cuidado de su cama mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana con el libro en brazos. La pequeña Princesa de Arendelle se subió en asiento de ventana mientras que con su mirada azul-hielo observaba con inocencia a través del cristal la brillante y enorme luna.

La niña dejó a un lado suyo el libro mientras que ella juntaba sus pequeñas manitas sin quitar su encantadora e inocente mirada de la blanca luna.

– Hombre de la Luna escúchame por favor, que mi deseo se haga realidad; quiero a conocer a Jack Frost. – Elsa recitó tres veces su más profundo deseo mientras que ella miraba esperanzada y a la vez llena de inocencia a la redonda y blanca luna.

La Princesa de Arendelle tomó nuevamente el libro entre sus manos mientras lo observaba como su más grande y mayor tesoro, sonrió cálidamente y abrazo el objeto contra su pecho aferrándose a él. Se dirigió a su cama mientras se subía en ésta con algo de dificultad, se acobijo entre las cobijas y se recostó nuevamente en el suave colchón mientras se tapaba dejando al descubierto su pecho, que a la vez, tenia aferrado el libro contra éste. Poco a poco el sueño comenzó a vencerla mientras que una declaración había dejado salir de su boca que solamente había sido escuchada por las cuatro paredes de la enorme habitación.

Finalmente el sueño la venció mientras que la tuene luz de la enorme y hermosa luna alumbraba la habitación de la infante. En especial en aquel libro que ella aún mantenía abrazada entre su pecho, en el título del libro se podía leer con facilidad entre las letras plateadas un "Jack Frost". Esa noche sin que Elsa lo supiera, el Hombre de la Luna había escuchado su deseo. En ese momento, la vida de la futura heredera cambiaría por siempre con la llegada del Espíritu del Invierno. Jack Frost.

* * *

Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de la historia.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencias para este proyecto.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	2. El Regreso

**Frost Hearts: Pasión Congelada**

!Hola, mis queridos lectores del invierno!

Aquí otro capítulo más de esta interesante historia de nuestra querida pareja invernal.

Aunque todavía no he recibido ningún comentario, no pude evitar por publicar este capítulo.

Si lo sé, no soy buena en recibirlos como se debe, como verán o mejor dicho leerán soy nueva en esta sección, y bueno necesito tener mucha confianza en ustedes; así que por favor tengáme un poco de paciencia.

Que disfruten de la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El Regreso**

Una hermosa noche de otoño en el Reino de Arendelle, en el palacio, se encontraba una hermosa joven de 21 años en un despacho revisando lo que le restaba del correo de aquella mañana que había dejado pendiente; Elsa, la Reina de Arendelle, dejó escapar un suspiro cansado cuando dejó de leer la decimotercera carta del Conde de Argonia. La joven Reina observó un poco preocupada y a la vez con duda sobre las cartas que había leído en las últimas 5 semanas. Príncipes, Reyes, Condes, Duques y Barones han querido citarla en sus reinos para conocerla y porque no también para que ella les diera la oportunidad de que sus reinos junto con el Arandelle se aliaran en una cosa… en el matrimonio.

Elsa recargó su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla que alguna vez había sido de su difunto padre, se llevó su dedo índice debajo de su mentón mientras tenia aquella pose del pensador. La Reina de las Nieves entrecerró sus ojos cansadamente mientras recordaba hacia algunos meses atrás que algunos hombres de las monarquías más importantes de algunos países y/o continentes lejanos la habían visitado para proponerle matrimonio; ya sea con ellos mismos o con sus sobrinos o hijos. Pero. Lamentablemente esas propuestas siempre habían sido rechazadas por ella, diciéndoles de la manera más educada y noble de la Reina de Arendelle que por el momento no se siente preparada para esa tarea de conseguir marido ni mucho menos que muy apenas había sido coronada como la Reina de su país.

La joven mujer se levantó con elegancia y tranquilidad de su asiento mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación aclarando bien sus dudas sobre el matrimonio. Elsa sabía perfectamente que muy pronto eso del matrimonio llegaría tarde o temprano, y bueno, que también tendría que darle un heredero muy pronto a su reino ya que todos dicen que los años pasan volando. La pelirrubia-platinada cruzo sus brazos mientras mantenía aquel porte de seriedad y a la vez pérdida en sus profundos pensamientos. Elsa dejó escapar un suspiro cansado mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana mientras observaba con tranquilidad y calidez como su reino prosperaba día con día. Una sonrisa decoró los labios de la joven Reina cuando vio que su gente decoraba el reino para el festival de otoño que como cada año celebraban.

– ¡Elsa! – en ese momento las puertas del despacho se abrieron de par en par haciendo que la pelirrubia-platinada diera un ligero brinco del susto.

– Anna ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no entres de esa forma? – comentó Elsa llamando la atención de su pequeña hermana; la princesa Anna.

– Upps… jeje, lo siento Elsa. – se disculpó la pelirroja con un ligero rubor de vergüenza en sus blancas mejillas.

– Ya que. ¿Qué se te ofrece Anna? – preguntó la Reina de Arendelle a su hermana.

– Oh!, si, Elsa ¿Podrías hacerme el gran favor de mandarle hacer un traje para Kristoff para el festival?

– Un traje para Kristoff. – repitió Elsa mientras observaba a Anna asentir con rapidez con su cabeza.

– ¿Puedes darme tu autorización Elsa por favor? – suplicó Anna a su hermana mayor mientras ponía aquella carita de perrito abandonado, que por supuesto para la joven Reina no podía resistir.

– Está bien. Mañana a primera hora quiero que lleves a Kristoff con el sastre, sin faltas Anna. – autorizó Elsa el permiso de su pequeña hermana, quien a cambio ella abrazó agradecida a la pelirrubia-platinada.

– Oh, gracias. Muchas gracias Elsa.

– De nada. – dijo Elsa. – Ahora si me disculpas Anna, tengo que seguir con el trabajo.

– Bien. Con permiso. Y muchas gracias nuevamente Elsa. – con eso la princesa de Arandelle se retiró muy feliz del despacho mientras que la joven Reina no podía evitar dejar salir una leve risa.

– Bien a trabajar. – se dijo a sí misma la joven mujer mientras volvía a su trabajo de leer la correspondencia.

Al terminar de leer todas las cartas Elsa dejó su despacho mientras decidió salir en los jardines del palacio. El hermoso resplandor de la enorme luna hacia lucir los colores del otoño en los arboles envidiablemente bellos, Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír con calidez, faltaba muy poco para que el invierno llegase y para la joven Reina el invierno siempre ha sido su estación favorita desde que tenía memoria; y porque no, también era una parte de ella ya que poseía un valioso y poderoso poder relacionado con el invierno. Elsa cerró sus ojos mientras disfrutaba de la fresca y ligera brisa de otoño sobre su porcelana cara, una pequeña sonrisa decoró en ese momento sus labios carnosos al sentir en su mejilla derecha una fría pero agradable brisa rozándola, era como si aquel roce fuera como la de un beso.

La joven Reina de Arendelle se llevó una mano sobre su mejilla mientras con suma delicadeza empezó a acariciarla, sonrió cálida y alegremente por aquella hermosa sensación que había sentido en su piel. Abrió sus ojos mientras observaba con suma atención el cielo azul, una parte de ella sentía que ella no se encontraba sola después de todo. Sin que ella lo supiera, en uno de los árboles del jardín se encontraba un joven de alrededor de unos 20 y tantos años, de cabellos blancos como la nieve, tez blanca como la escarcha misma, usaba unos pantalones cafés y una sudadera azul con escarchas, en sus manos tenía un cayado que también tenía escarchas, y finalmente, el joven estaba descalzo pero también tenía unos listones de cuero amarrados en sus pantorrillas.

El nombre de aquel muchacho era Jack Frost. El Guardián del Invierno. El joven inmortal observaba con interés y a la vez con cariño a la joven Reina, quien aún tenía su mirada fija en el cielo y porque no también en el árbol donde Jack se encontraba, una sonrisa divertida decoró los labios del espíritu mientras observaba a la joven Reina con calidez y admiración. Con su cayado, Jack, hizo aparecer un copo de nieve mientras que con la ayuda del viento se dirigió hacia la pelirrubia-platinada. La joven mujer mortal al ver aquel copito descender del cielo con su mano derecha lo tomó cuidadosamente evitando a que éste tocara de un momento a otro el suelo. Elsa al sentir la detallada y fina escarcha en sus frías y blancas manos sintió una inmensa alegría y a la vez una calidez en su interior. Una sonrisa había decorado nuevamente los labios de la Reina de Arendelle mientras que Jack Frost se sentía en ese momento orgulloso.

– Espero que algún día puedas lograr a verme Elsa. – dijo en un susurro Jack sin quitar la vista a la hermosa joven quien seguía observando el hermoso detalle que le había dado.

El Espíritu del Invierno descendió del árbol mientras seguía a la joven Reina mientras que ella se retiraba del jardín con elegancia y con la frente en alto. Elsa entró al palacio para después irse directamente a su recamara a descansar después de un largo día de sus deberes reales. La pelirrubia-platinada se dirigió hacia su armario donde allí sacó su camisón para dormir color crema, se quitó el vestido y el corsé para después ponerse el conjunto de dormir. Con sumo cuidado se quitó su peinado que era una cebolla, como la que una vez le habían hecho para su coronación, mientras se deshacía de la trenza. Se dirigió hacia su peinador y se sentó en un una silla que se encontraba frente al mueble, Elsa comenzó a cepillarse sus largos y a la vez rizados cabellos rubios-platinados mientras se observaba distraídamente su reflejo.

Mientras tanto Jack observaba cada detalle de la hermosa Reina mientras se había quedado totalmente embobado por la belleza de aquella hermosa joven. Se acercó hacia a ella mientras que por un impulso el invisible guardián tomó uno de los mechones de la joven, aquellos cabellos que tanto le gustaba ver eran tan suaves y finos como la más fina tela. Elsa se estremeció un poco al sentir una brisa helada dejó de cepillarse mientras observaba extrañada cada rincón de su habitación, se levantó de la silla para dirigirse hacia la ventana de su habitación, pensando que tal vez una corriente de aire había entrado en ésta… pero… nada. La ventana estaba cerrada. La joven pensó que tal vez había sido sus poderes que había liberado cuando se había sentido relajada cuando se cepillaba su cabello.

– _Debe ser por el cansancio._ – pensó la Reina de Arendelle mientras iba directamente a su cama.

Se acostó en su cama y poco a poco comenzó a cerrar sus parpados para dejarse llevar en los brazos de Morfeo. No paso más de una hora y Elsa ya se encontraba despierta, la joven Reina soltó un suspiro ya cansado al no poder tratar de conciliar el sueño. Se sentó sobre el colchón mientras llevó sus manos a su rostro para masajearlo levemente, las retiró y observó ya cansada cada rincón de su habitación. Fue en ese momento cuando algo le había llamado su atención. Jack se quedó en piedra mientras sentía como su corazón comenzó a latirle furiosamente en su pecho. Elsa lo estaba mirando fijamente. El Espíritu del Invierno sintió que en cualquier momento tendría un colapso cuando la joven Reina lo miraba con aquellos ojos azules.

La pelirrubia-platinada se salió de su cama mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Jack. Mientras que él aún se encontraba en estado de shock y a la vez emocionado de que por fin podía ser visto por una persona. La joven Reina de Arendelle se quedó frente a frente a Jack mientras tenía su mirada fija en él, el corazón de Jack comenzó a latirle más rápido de lo normal mientras que sus mejillas adquirían un color carmesí, justamente cuando el Guardián de la Diversión iba a hablarle a la joven ella habló enseguida.

– Tal vez un poco de lectura no me caería nada mal. – se dijo así misma mientras se dirigía hasta un librero.

– ¿Qué? – Jack sintió como su corazón se detuvo secamente cuando la joven mujer lo había atravesado. El joven se volteó rápidamente mientras que una mirada de tristeza y de dolor observó que ella solamente miraba un librero. – Así que era eso… – dijo afligidamente el Espíritu del Invierno.

Elsa comenzó a revisar cada título que se encontraba en los lomos de los libros que le llamara su atención. Al no encontrar nada interesante, ya que solamente tenía libros de políticas, de economías y algunas otras cosas que tendrían que relacionarse con las cosas del reino, decidió regresar a la cama. Pero. Antes de que eso sucediera. Algo le llamó su atención. Un libro azul marino con letras platinadas y a la vez con cursivas. Elsa tomó el libro de la repisa mientras leía el título de la portada, en ese momento, una sonrisa nostálgica pero a la vez llena de amor y cariño había decorado sus labios.

– Jeje, hacía mucho tiempo que no leía este libro. Siempre fuiste uno de mis libros predilectos y a la vez uno de mis personajes ficticios favoritos. – pensó en voz alta la Reina de Arendelle llamando la atención al Guardián de la Diversión. – Jack Frost.

– ¿Qué? – casi gritó de la sorpresa el joven de cabello blanco.

– ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó algo espantada Elsa mientras se volteaba rápidamente para saber quién había gritado. En ese preciso momento como por arte de magia, la joven Reina de Arandelle vio frente a frente a ella al espíritu. – ¿Quién…? ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó entre curiosa y a la vez temerosa.

– ¿Puedes…? ¿Puedes verme? – preguntó sorprendido Jack mientras sentía la mirada azul de la joven en él.

– Claro que puedo verte… ¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo entraste en mi habitación sin que me diera cuenta? – preguntó Elsa molesta.

– Puedes verme. ¡Por el Hombre de la Luna puedes verme! – gritó emocionado Jack mientras que la pobre de la pelirrubia-platinada comenzaba a espantarse por el extraño comportamiento del muchacho.

– _¿Qué pasa con él?_ – pensó Elsa sin quitar la mirada de aquel Espíritu. – Oye no es para tanto hacer tanto escándalo. – dijo la Reina tratando de mantener un tono seguro en su voz.

– Upps… jeje, lamento por mi comportamiento. – rió Jack divertidamente, mientras que la joven mujer lo miraba fijamente pero a la vez con algo de curiosidad y divertida. – Por cierto, lamento mis malos modales. Mi nombre es Jack Frost, su Majestad. – en eso el Espíritu del Invierno hizo una reverencia a la vez que había tomado con gentileza la mano de la pelirrubia-platinada para después depositarle un beso en los nudillos de ella.

– Jack Frost. – dijo Elsa mientras que un rubor había sido decorado en sus blanca mejillas. – _Espera… ¿Acaso dijo que se llamaba Jack Frost?_ – gritó mentalmente sorprendida la Reina.

– Seria tan amable de decirme ¿Cuál es su nombre hermosa Reina de Arendelle? – preguntó Jack a la joven mientras que ella se sonrojaba al extremo por el alago.

– Elsa. Elsa de Arendelle. – respondió tímidamente la Reina de Arendelle.

– Elsa. Un hermoso nombre para una hermosa Reina como lo es usted.

– Umm… gracias. – Elsa retiró cuidadosamente su mano del agarre de Jack, ella carraspeó su garganta, miró fijamente al joven y le pregunto lo siguiente. – Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

– ¿Enserio quieres saberlo? – preguntó Jack burlonamente mientras que la Reina de Arendelle lo miraba ya con desconfianza.

– Por supuesto que lo tengo que saber. Por si no te has dado cuenta estas en mis aposentos, además, es de mala educación estar en la habitación de una mujer y más si se trata de la Reina de Arendelle. – comentó Elsa mientras mostraba un porte seguro y digno de una Reina, cosa que para Jack al ver eso en la joven le impresiono.

– En eso tiene mucha razón su Majestad. – confirmó el Guardián de la Diversión mientras le dedicaba una tierna y cálida mirada a la chica, lo cual a ella le causo un rubor en sus mejillas. – Reina Elsa, la razón por la que he venido hasta aquí en Arendelle es; cumplir mi promesa que le hice a usted.

– ¿Espera? ¿Qué? ¿Promesa? ¿Qué promesa? – preguntó confundida Elsa mientras observaba con anonadada al joven de cabellos blancos.

– La promesa de convertirla en mi novia. Mi Reina de las Nieves.

– ¿Qué?

Elsa abrió de par en par sus ojos de la sorpresa que se había llevado ante aquel comentario del Espíritu del Invierno. Mientras tanto Jack sonreía cálidamente a la chica perdiéndose en cada detalle de la belleza de la joven Reina de Arendelle. Desde esa noche ambos sabían que sus vidas cambiarían por siempre.

* * *

Aquí es donde termina el primer capitulo de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado.

No olviden comentar. Acepto cualquier sugerencia sobre esta historia.

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo de "Frost Hearts: Pasión Congelada":**

– ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – preguntó Elsa en un susurro.

– A cumplir mí promesa.

– ¿Qué promesa? – preguntó nuevamente la joven Reina sacándole una que otra sonrisa al muchacho.

– La promesa que te hice de pequeña. En que fueras mi novia. – aclaró Jack mientras que la mirada azulada de Elsa se dilataba de la sorpresa.


	3. La Promesa

**Frost Hearts: Pasión Congelada**

¡Hola, mis queridos lectores del invierno!

Aquí otro capítulo más de esta interesante historia de nuestra querida pareja invernal.

Primero que nada... quiero pedirles disculpas por no haber publicado el capítulo toda esta semana y la anterior. Hace unos días atrás falleció un tío, y bueno, tuve que estar fuera de la ciudad para enterrar y despedirme de mi tío, y también para estar con mi familia y apoyarla y consolarla en su dolor. Sé que para algunos de ustedes comprenderán mi dolor, y bueno, recientemente acabo de iniciar esta historia hace una semana, pero no estén tristes o piensen que ya no continuaré con esto porque lo voy a seguir haciendo. Sé que fue un momento díficil para mi y mi familia, pero, yo sé que mi tío (Q.E.P.D.) esta en el Reino Celestial a lado del SEÑOR.

Muchas gracias a todos ustedes.

Disfruten el capítulo.

 **Quiero agradecerles a:**

 **noegal98**

 **Stew**

 **adlinllan**

 **Fer**

 **kali**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: La Promesa**

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana de la habitación de cierta persona de cabellos rubios-platinados mientras que aquellos rayos solares comenzaron a iluminar el sereno y hermoso rostro de la hermosa joven quien poco a poco iba despertando gracias a la luz del sol. Elsa dejó escapar un leve quejido ahogado mientras intentaba ocultar su rostro de los rayos solares, pero, ella sabía perfectamente bien que tenía que levantarse para comenzar con sus deberes reales. La joven Reina de Arendelle se levantó con algo de cansancio mientras que con algo de pereza comenzó a tallarse delicadamente sus parpados. Ella los abrió poco a poco debido a que todavía su mirada no se acostumbraba a la luz del sol. Una vez que ella los abrió por completo, Elsa, se quedó un poco pensativa por el extraño sueño que tuvo esa noche.

– ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bueno que ya te levantaste! – Elsa casi pegó un grito de espanto mientras que ella miraba asustada por toda su habitación el dueño de aquella voz.

– ¿Quién es? Muéstrate. – ordenó con voz firme pero con un deje de miedo la joven Reina.

– Tranquila Elsa. Soy yo. – en ese momento la nombrada giró su cabeza a un lado donde se encontraba la puerta de su balcón.

– _Es el chico de ayer. Y a la vez de mis sueños._ – pensó ella anonadada.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras Elsa? – preguntó Jack en tono preocupado mientras se acercaba hacia Elsa.

– Si. Me encuentro bien. – respondió con seriedad la joven mujer. – ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – preguntó extrañada ella.

– Me alegro de que estés bien Elsa. Anoche te desmayaste de la nada, no sabes el susto que me diste. Pensé que algo malo te había ocurrido. – explicó el Espíritu del Invierno mientras que de un momento a otro había abrazado a la joven Reina de Arendelle.

Elsa no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, pues, aún estaba confundida por el comportamiento del muchacho; es decir, de Jack. Sin saber de lo que ella estaba haciendo ella correspondió al abrazo del Espíritu del Invierno mientras que una cálida y agradable sensación había invadido su pecho. Jack sonrió en sus adentros al igual que una sonrisa había decorado sus labios al sentirse correspondido al abrazo que la joven Reina de Arendelle le estaba dando en ese momento. En eso la joven mujer miró con atención como unos hermosos y pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron en aparecer en su habitación. Elsa se separó del muchacho mientras lo miraba aun confundida.

– _Bien eso fue… algo raro._ – pensó la joven Reina, en ese momento justamente cuando ella iba a hablar la puerta de su habitación se abrió en un azoté.

– ¡Elsa! – era Anna. Elsa empezó a entrar en pánico cuando su hermana menor la miraba fijamente a ella y a Jack.

– A-Anna… n-no es lo que crees que estás pensando. – dijo nerviosamente la Reina mientras que su hermana la miraba confundida.

– ¿Qué no estoy pensando en qué o de qué Elsa? – preguntó confundida la Princesa de Arendelle.

– Jejeje. – Jack comenzó a reír mientras que la pelirrubia-platinada lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

– ¿Y él de que se ríe? – gruño lo más bajo pudo la joven Reina mientras que Anna miraba preocupada a su hermana mayor.

– Elsa, ¿Por qué pones esa expresión en tu cara? – preguntó un poco asustada y preocupada.

– Si Elsa, ¿Por qué pones esa expresión en tu cara? – repitió la misma pregunta Jack en un tono burlón.

– Por él. – señaló Elsa al Espíritu del Invierno.

– ¿Quién? – preguntó Anna confundida y asustada.

– Él, Anna. – respondió enojada Elsa.

– Elsa… ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupada la pelirroja a su hermana mayor mientras le colocaba una mano sobre la frente de la Reina.

– Claro que me encuentro bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Mmm… no tienes fiebre.

– Anna, ¿Qué…? – en ese momento Jack habló.

– Tu hermana no puede verme Elsa.

– ¿Qué? – la Reina de Arendelle miró fijamente al Guardián de la diversión un tanto confundida.

– Observa. – en ese preciso instante el joven peliblanco atravesó una mano en el torso de Anna, mientras que Elsa lo miraba anonadada.

– Elsa, ¿Estas bien? Parece que viste un fantasma. – dijo la Princesa de Arendelle ahora más preocupada.

– _Es porque ahora estoy viendo a uno._ – pensó la joven Reina mirando aun con más incredulidad al Espíritu del Invierno.

– Mientras que nadie pueda verme… no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. – confesó Jack entre en un tono burlón… pero… en su mirada era todo lo contrario.

– ¿Qué se te ofrece Anna? – preguntó Elsa volviendo en sí y a la vez volviendo a tener aquel porte de Reina.

– Ah! Es que quiero que nos acompañes a ver el traje para Kristoff y porque no también necesito tu opinión para lo de mi vestido que llevaré en el Festival de Otoño. – dijo de un manera apresurada la Princesa de Arandelle que apenas Elsa podía entenderle.

– Está bien. Solo déjame vestirme. Te veré a ti y a Kristoff en el comedor para desayunar y después iremos al pueblo.

– ¡Oh, gracias, gracias, gracias Elsa! – casi gritó de la alegría Anna mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

– De nada. – la pelirroja se fue de la habitación de su hermana mientras cantaba de la alegría, cosa que para ambos jóvenes de hielo y nieve rieron.

– Tiene mucha energía tu hermana. – rió divertido Jack.

– Siempre lo ha tenido, desde que Anna era pequeña siempre ha sido así. – confesó Elsa mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera al Espíritu del Invierno. – Por cierto aún no hemos terminado con nuestra plática. – dijo la Reina en un tono serio.

– ¿Y de qué quieres hablar se podría decir? – preguntó calmadamente el Guardián de la Diversión.

– Primero que nada. ¿Cómo entraste a mi habitación sin que yo lo notara? – preguntó un poco de seriedad la pelirrubia-platinada.

– Bueno… como tú ya lo has visto nadie puede verme, ni siquiera tu misma pudiste hacerlo, es por esa razón por lo que no lo habías notado. – confesó Jack mientras que Elsa lo miraba un tanto sorprendida.

– Ya veo. – murmuró la joven Reina.

– Si. Pero sabes eso ya no me importa. Porque para serte sincero me da mucho gusto de que me puedas ver. – en ese momento las mejillas de Elsa comenzaron a tornarse de rojo mientras sentí como su corazón comenzaba a latirle rápidamente. – Jeje, te ves linda cuando te sonrojas.

– Deja de hablarme de esa manera. – dijo Elsa en un tono apenado mientras que Jack la miraba extrañada.

– ¿Cómo así? – preguntó en un tono burlón.

– Olvídalo… debe ser cosas mías. – la joven Reina de Arendelle se dirigió hacia su armario y saco de allí un hermoso vestido azul marino y con encaje negro de manga larga.

– Será mejor que me retire. – dijo Jack mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana. En ese momento la joven de cabellos rubios-platinados lo miró algo extrañada y a la vez asustada, algo dentro de ella no quería que él se fuera y la dejara sola. – ¿Por qué pones esa cara? – preguntó divertido el Guardián de la Diversión.

– ¿Qué cara? – disimuló Elsa causando una gran sonrisa al Espíritu del Invierno.

– Esa cara de "¿A dónde vas?" o "¿Por qué te vas?"

– Estas viendo cosas que no son ciertas. – dijo entre un tanto molesta la Reina.

– Si es lo que dices. – Elsa lo miró desafiante mientras que Jack la veía divertido y a la vez con alegría. – Con su permiso Majestad. – el muchacho hizo una reverencia sin que él se diera cuenta que le había robado una sonrisa a la chica.

Jack se retiró de la habitación dejando a Elsa su privacidad. La Reina de Arendelle no pudo evitar sonreír por el acto que le hizo el joven Guardián. Una vez que Elsa terminó de arreglarse se dirigió al comedor donde allí los esperaban su futuro cuñado y su hermana.

– Buenos días, Reina Elsa. – saludó Kristoff a su futura cuñada.

– Buenos días Kristoff. Y por favor no me hables de usted, después de todo seremos familia. – comentó Elsa mientras tomaba asiento en su lugar correspondiente. En la cabecera de la mesa. – ¿Alguna novedad? – preguntó la joven Reina mientras colocaba su servilleta en sus piernas.

– Pues… Kristoff y yo hemos decidido que la boda será en la primavera. – dijo Anna a su hermana mayor.

– ¿Y eso Anna? – preguntó extrañada la Reina de Arandelle.

– Bueno como he visto que tienes mucho trabajo con nuestro reino. Ya sabes… los impuestos, las aportaciones, los nuevos tratos que tenemos con otros reinos y otras cosas más. – explicó la Princesa de Arendelle. Elsa miró con cariño y entendimiento a su hermana menor.

– Anna no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Arendelle está prosperando día con día. No tienes que hacer eso. – en parte era cierto, después de que Elsa había sido coronada como Reina de Arendelle ha tenido mucho trabajo que hacer que apenas tenía tiempo para dedicarle un tiempo a su hermana y más ahora que ella y Kristoff estaban comprometidos.

– Pero quiero hacerlo. No quiero acumularte más trabajo Elsa. – al ver la carita de perrito abandonada la joven pelirrubia-platinada no pudo decirle un "no" por respuesta.

– Está bien. Si esa es tu decisión Anna lo respetaré.

– Gracias por entenderlo Elsa. Pero eso no quiere decir que dejaras de ayudarme con los preparativos de la boda. – Kristoff no pudo evitar de soltar una carcajada, al igual que otra cierta persona que se encontraba allí también estuvo soltando una que otra carcajada.

– Esa estuvo muy buena. Me agrada tu hermana. – en ese momento Elsa casi se atraganta con su té cuando escuchó la voz de aquella persona.

– _¿Qué hace él aquí?_ – gritó mentalmente la Reina de Arendelle mientras trataba de controlar sus toses.

– ¿Elsa estas bien? – preguntaron al unisonó Anna y Jack preocupados por la pelirrubia-platinada.

– Si… me encuentro… bien. Tomé demasiado rápido mi té. – mintió entre toses la Reina mientras miraba seriamente al Espíritu del Invierno.

– Ten más cuidado Elsa por favor. – dijo la Princesa de Arendelle.

– Si Elsa ten más cuidado. – repitió el peliblanco.

– ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – preguntó Elsa en un susurro.

– A cumplir mí promesa.

– ¿Qué promesa? – preguntó nuevamente la joven Reina sacándole una que otra sonrisa al muchacho.

– La promesa que te hice de pequeña. En que fueras mi novia. – aclaró Jack mientras que la mirada azulada de Elsa se dilataba de la sorpresa.

– Els.a ¿Por qué pones esa cara? – preguntó extrañada Anna a su hermana.

– ¿Qué cara? – disimuló la pelirrubia-platinada.

– Esa cara de sorpresa que tienes. – señaló Anna. – ¿Hay algo que te molesto?

– _Si. Jack Frost. El personaje ficticio del que antes era mi cuento favorito me anda diciendo la tontería de que sea su novia._ – pensó molesta mientras tenia levemente su ceño fruncido. – No te preocupes Anna. Solamente me enteré de algo insignificante. Pero no es nada importante.

– ¿Segura? – Elsa asintió. – Porque si es algo serio…

– Estoy completamente segura Anna. No es nada serio. – la joven Reina calmó a su hermana con una sonrisa sincera, aunque para Anna no le convencía del todo.

– Está bien, si tú lo dices Elsa. Lo entiendo.

– Tu hermana es muy comprensiva. Aunque pienso que no le convenció del todo tú excusa. – comentó Jack al oído de Elsa haciéndola estremecer por el frio aliento del muchacho.

– ¿Quieres alejarte por favor? – dijo entre dientes la joven mujer al Guardián de la Diversión mientras que él se lo negaba.

– Esta vez no lo haré. Desde ahora en adelante siempre estaré a tu lado. Mi Reina de las Nieves. – ante aquella confesión Jack le deposito un beso en la mejilla de la pelirrubia-platinada, mientras que ella sintió como su corazón saltó de la alegría que hasta podía jurar que en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho.

Una vez que las dos hermanas junto con Kristoff terminaron de desayunar se fueron directamente al pueblo, claro que también Jack los había acompañado en especial con Elsa quien no se separó de ella en ningún momento. Al llegar al pueblo, Jack se quedó sorprendido por la magnífica y detallada decoración que los aldeanos hacían en el reino, pero lo que más le había sorprendido, fue a las personas que amaban y respetaban a su Reina. Cuando llegaron con el sastre, las hermanas junto con el Guardián de la Diversión no pudieron evitar de reírse debido a que el viejo sastre le picoteaba accidentalmente los brazos y piernas de Kristoff.

– Muchacho deja de moverte que te puedo pinchar con las agujas. – dijo el viejo sastre mientras picoteaba con la aguja el nuevo traje del futuro príncipe de Arandelle.

– Eso ya lo repitió como 25 veces. – se quejó Kristoff mientras escuchaba a su futura cuñada y futura esposa riéndose. – ¡Auch!

– Amor haz caso de lo que dice el Señor Will. – dijo entre risas Anna sacándole una sonrisa a su prometido.

– Jaja, me agrada ese tipo. – comentó Jack a Elsa mientras que ella lo miraba de reojo.

– ¿Quién de los dos? – preguntó en voz alta la Reina de Arendelle.

– ¿Quién de los dos quien Elsa? – preguntó la pelirroja ya calmando su risa.

– Nada Anna. Hablaba conmigo misma. – dijo la pelirrubia-platinada evitando la pregunta de su hermana menor.

– El novio de tu hermana. – respondió Jack.

– ¿Cómo sientes el traje Kristoff? – preguntó la Princesa de Arendelle.

– Lo siento bien. Aunque digamos que mis brazos y piernas ya no las siento más. – comentó Kristoff mientras que Anna, Elsa y el Guardián de la Diversión continuaban riéndose.

– Te ves hermosa cuando ríes. – susurró el Espíritu del Invierno al oído a la joven Reina y a la vez causándole un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– ¿Y ese sonrojo? No me digas que ya le echaste el ojo a tu cuñado Elsa. – bromeó Anna a su hermana mayor.

– Por supuesto que no Anna. Es solamente que está haciendo un poco de calor aquí. – se defendió la pelirrubia-platinada.

– O tal vez sea porque te dije que te ves hermosa cuando ríes. – dijo Jack burlonamente causando en Elsa una pequeña molestia.

– Anna… regresaré al palacio. Recordé que dejé algo pendiente y muy importante.

– Está bien. Te entiendo. Gracias por acompañarnos a Kristoff y a mí. – agradeció la Princesa de Arandelle.

Elsa se retiró de la sastrería mientras se dirigía al palacio acompañada de Jack, volando por supuesto, la joven Reina observaba de reojo como las personas que pasaban a un lado de ella atravesaban al muchacho. Al ver la expresión de rechazo del rostro del peliblanco la joven mujer no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en su pecho y a la vez un golpe fuerte en la boca del estómago. Jack al sentir la mirada fija de la Reina de Arendelle sobre de él se volteó a verla, el Guardián de la Diversión no pudo sentir un dolor en su pecho también al ver la tristeza reflejada en aquellos hermosos azules de la muchacha, el Espíritu del Invierno le dedicó la sonrisa más cálida y hermosa que le pudo dar a la pelirrubia-platinada mientras que ella sintió que todo ese malestar desaparecía siendo reemplazada por un sentimiento más agradable y cálido que podía sentir.

– No tienes por qué sentirte triste Elsa. Porque estoy feliz de que tú SI puedes verme, así que por favor no quiere verte así. Quiero verte sonreír y también feliz. – Jack se acercó a Elsa para después depositarle un beso en su mejilla, quien por supuesto, a ella le causó un gran sonrojo.

– Será mejor irnos al palacio inmediatamente. Y por favor nunca en tu vida vuelvas a hacer eso. – dijo un tanto apenada la joven Reina mientras caminaba más rápido. Sin que ella supiera que en ese momento estaba nevando, cosa que para los aldeanos les agradó.

– Te ves más linda cuando te pones nerviosa Elsa. – rió el Espíritu del Invierno mientras seguía, o más bien volaba, a un lado de la pelirrubia-platinada.

Al llegar al palacio Elsa y Jack llegaron al despacho mientras que la joven Reina de Arendelle comenzaba a leer los documentos y cartas que había dejado pendientes y a la vez que les había entregado el mensajero real. El muchacho se le quedaba viendo fijamente a la chica mientras leía silenciosamente y con aquel porte lleno de seguridad y femineidad que lo dejaba hechizado. La rubia-platinada se mordió levemente el labio al sentir aquella mirada del Espíritu del Invierno sobre de ella.

– ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme por favor? Me desconcentras. – dijo Elsa algo incomoda con la mirada del Espíritu del Invierno.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa? – preguntó Jack en forma divertida.

– No. Ya quisieras que eso suceda conmigo pero no lo soy. – dijo la joven Reina sin emoción pero dentro de ella era todo lo contrario.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó el Guardián de la Diversión mientras se dirigió a un lado de la chica, se inclinó haciendo que su rostro estuviera a unos pocos centímetros cerca de ella.

– Porque es la verdad. – respondió Elsa mientras se volteó a ver a Jack. – Ahora si me permites tengo que terminar con mis deberes reales.

– ¿Qué tiene eso de especial que te hace perder tiempo de diversión? – preguntó curioso el Espíritu del Invierno a la Reina de Arendelle.

– Mucho. Tengo responder algunas notificaciones de los soberanos de otros reinos, ver los impuestos, hacer tratos con otras tierras y entre muchas cosas más relacionadas con el reino. – explicó cada detalle la pelirrubia-platinada.

– Se ve bastante aburrido y a la vez difícil para una sola persona. ¿No crees?

– Algo así. Pero puedes verlo desde otro ángulo. – sonrió de manera convincente y sincera la joven Reina.

– ¿Cómo es tu ángulo Elsa? – preguntó curioso Jack mientras se sentaba por los aires a un lado de ella.

– Desde mi punto de vista. Lo veo con interés y a la vez con algo de diversión. – sonrió con sinceridad Elsa mientras observaba con calidez al Espíritu de Invierno, quien por supuesto, tuvo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. – Al leer las notificaciones me contacto con otras personas de otros continentes. En algunas ocasiones suelo citarlos aquí en Arendelle para que me digan sus problemas o si quiero hacer tratos con ellos.

– Whoa. – chifló el Guardián de la Diversión con interés. – Dime algún ejemplo de ellos.

– Por ejemplo… el Reino de Corona; quien lo gobierna el Rey Thomas y la Reina Primrose, la Princesa Rapunzel y su esposo el Príncipe Eugene. Ellos nos citaron a mi hermana, su prometido Kristoff y a mí a la boda de Rapunzel y de Eugene. Y además porque somos familia; por parte de mi madre. Ellos nos han apoyado e incluso me han ayudado en como gobernar Arendelle después de que mis padres dejaran este mundo. – la voz de Elsa se fue apagando al recordar los momentos difíciles que tuvo que pasar después de la trágica muerte de sus primogenitores, para Jack, al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sentir una tristeza por la joven soberana de Arendelle. – Bueno. Olvidemos por el momento ese detalle. También está el Reino de Dunbroch, se encuentra en Escocia; sus gobernantes son el Rey Fergus, su esposa la Reina Elinor, su primogénita la Princesa Merida y los jóvenes Príncipes que son trillizos. Con ellos hago tratos con las armas.

– ¿Armas? – Jack arqueó una ceja mientras miraba con curiosidad a Elsa, quien en ese momento dejó escapar una risa divertida.

– Lo sé. Suena raro en mencionar algo de eso en mí, pero, eso era lo que hacia mi padre; que en paz descanse, junto el Rey Fergus. Compramos sus armas y reclutamos sus mejores soldados, por si estamos en guerra. – explicó Elsa mientras le dedicaba una mirada sincera a Jack. – También estoy en contacto con la Isla de Berk, es un pueblo vikingo; son buena gente y además porque Estoico, el líder los vikingos y mejor amigo de la infancia del Rey Fergus, siempre compra nuestras cosechas y ganados.

– Vaya.

– Si. Y además lo más raro es que en los últimos 8 meses nos han comprado casi la mitad del ganado y de nuestra última cosecha. – lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

– ¿Y eso último que dijiste? – preguntó interesando Jack.

– Nada. No me hagas caso a lo que dije. Bien tengo que volver a trabajar. – Elsa sonrió de lado de una manera decidida. El muchacho de cabellera blanca la miró con cariño mientras veía a trabajar. – ¿Por qué me miras tanto? – preguntó la joven Reina sin quitar su vista en una de las cartas de la correspondencia.

– ¿Y por qué no? No hay día en que no quiera dejar de mirarte, ni mucho menos ahora que ya puedes verme. – confesó Jack.

– ¿Eso tiene algo ver también con la promesa? – preguntó burlonamente Elsa sorprendiendo al Espíritu del Invierno.

– Se podría decir que sí. – respondió con sinceridad.

– Ya que estamos hablando de eso… ¿Cómo es eso de que tú me dijiste de que sería tu "novia" de pequeña? – preguntó confundida la joven Reina.

– Simple. Porque tú lo quisiste así.

– ¿Qué? – la mirada azulada de la Reina de Arendelle se dilató de la sorpresa.

– Cuando eras pequeña tú me dijiste que querías ser mi novia, y bueno yo accedí a eso, pero, con la condición de que te convirtieras en adulta. – comentó el Guardián de la Diversión. – Ahora ya lo sabes. Y no pienso en retractarme en romper esa promesa.

Ninguno de los dos dijeron nada, en especial Elsa quien se encontraba muda y estática en su lugar. Jack simplemente sonrió triunfante y alegremente mientras observaba aquel hermoso rostro de la joven de cabellos rubios-platinados llena de sorpresa y confusión.

* * *

Bueno aquí se termina el capítulo de esta historia congelada.

Espero que les haya gustado.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios. Acepto cualquier sugerencia, crítica y comentario acerca de la historia.

Nos leemos en el siguiente en el siguiente capitulo.

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**

* * *

 **En e** ** **l** próximo capítulo de "Frost Hearts: Pasión Congelada":**

– Jeje. "Jack Frost". Hacia tanto tiempo que no había escuchado esta historia cuando éramos pequeñas Elsa. – confesó Anna en un tono nostálgico. – Aun me acuerdo perfectamente que siempre me decías que "Jack Frost" era tu novio y que te casarías con él.

– ¡Anna! – llamó Elsa a su hermana menor.

– Hombre de la Luna ha pasado bastante tiempo como para hacerte preguntas que probablemente no me serán respondidas… pero… quisiera saber. ¿Por qué no recuerdo la promesa que le hice a Jack?, ¿Por qué dejé de creer en él?, ¿Por qué he olvidado aquellos fragmentos de mi pasado cuando era pequeña?, si lo sabes por favor, por favor házmelos recordar. – Elsa observó suplicante a la luna mientras aferraba el libro y la rosa en su pecho deseando esperar una respuesta del Hombre de la Luna.

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó con inocencia la Princesa de Arendelle.

– Mi nombre es Jack Frost.

– ¿Jack Frost? ¿Eres Jack Frost? ¿El Espíritu del Invierno?– preguntó emocionada la pequeña niña.

– Jack. Destruiré la felicidad que te hace vivir.


	4. Recuerdos

**Frost Hearts: Pasión Congelada**

¡Hola, mis queridos lectores del invierno!

Aquí otro capítulo más de esta interesante historia de nuestra querida pareja invernal.

Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por su apoyo y sus palabras de alientos, sólo tengo que decirles muchas gracias por todo.

Que disfruten de la lectura :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Recuerdos**

Ya había pasado 1 semana después de que Jack le había confesado a Elsa sobre la promesa que, en realidad, ella le había hecho a él cuando era pequeña. La joven Reina aun tenia ciertas dudas de aquella promesa que ella no podía recordar, es más, ni siquiera se había imaginado que ella era la causante de todo ese embrollo de la promesa. Mientras tanto Jack sintió que había metido la pata después de aquella confesión, o más bien, revelarle a la Reina de Arendelle la verdad de la promesa, pero aun así, eso no le impidió estar al lado de ella. una noche Jack tuvo que irse después de ver la aurora solar en los cielos de la noche, en ese momento el joven Guardián de la Diversión no quería irse, no quería separarse de su Reina de las Nieves; pero, tampoco no podía dejar a un lado su trabajo como Guardián. Se despidió de Elsa, quien se encontraba dormida, depositándole un beso en su frente.

– Volveré antes de que lo notes. – le susurró con cariño y luego se fue.

Para la mañana siguiente, Elsa despertó mientras buscaba en cada parte de su habitación al muchacho de cabellera blanca, al principio ella siempre le decía al Espíritu del Invierno que la dejara en paz; ya que siempre que la molestaba con algo todos empezaban a sospechar que ya se le estaba zafando un tornillo porque hablaba sola con el viento. Pero ahora. Al no encontrar por ninguna parte a Jack sintió un vuelco en su corazón, puesto a que con el pasar de los días junto con el Guardián de la Diversión la joven Reina de Arendelle se sentía acompañada y más que alegre por la compañía de aquel joven de cabellera blanca. En un principio Elsa pensó que Jack la había abandonado por siempre, pero antes de que ella casi iba a arrepentirse por ello, la pelirrubia-platinada miró por el rabillo algo que le había llamado la atención.

En su mesita de noche había una hermosa rosa de hielo con una nota en sobre de ésta, con sumo cuidado, Elsa tomó la rosa junto con la nota mientras la leía. Una sonrisa de alivio y a la vez cálida decoró inmediatamente sus labios. Su mirada azulada dejó de leer la nota mientras observaba con cariño la rosa, la llevó hacia su pecho mientras soltaba un respiro de alivio mientras recordaba cada palabra de aquella nota.

 _"Tuve una emergencia pero regresaré antes de que cante el gallo._

 _Por siempre tuyo, Jack Frost."_

Todo ese día Elsa se mantuvo muy ocupada con las preparaciones del Festival de Otoño, a la vez que hacia las invitaciones para los soberanos de otros reinos cercanos y lejanos para la fiesta que se llevará después del Festival de Otoño. Después de un largo día la noche dio inicio, Elsa terminó de cenar al igual que su hermana y su futuro cuñado mientras se retiraba a sus aposentos. Cuando llegó allí se cambió en sus ropas de dormir, justamente cuando la joven Reina estaba a punto de meterse a su cama unos leves golpeteos.

– ¿Quién es? – preguntó la Reina de Arendelle.

– Soy yo Elsa. Anna. ¿Puedo pasar?

– Pasa. – Anna abrió la puerta mientras entraba a la habitación de su hermana. – ¿Sucede algo?

– Umm… solamente quería desearte que tuvieras dulces sueños Elsa. – dijo la Princesa de Arendelle con inocencia.

– Gracias. Igual a ti Anna, que tengas buenos sueños. – comentó la pelirrubia-platinada.

– Si. – antes de que Anna se retirara algo le llamo la atención en el escritorio. - ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó la pelirroja mientras se dirigió al mueble.

– ¿Qué es que Anna? – la voz de Elsa le tembló nerviosamente, pensó de que su pequeña hermana había notado la rosa de hielo que había dejado en el escritorio.

– Elsa. – llamó a su hermana en un tono de voz muy diferente, causando que la pobre hermana mayor se estremeciera en su lugar.

– ¿S-Si? – tartamudeó.

– Esto es… – la pobre Reina tragó nerviosamente saliva al sentirse descubierta por la rosa que Jack le había obsequiado, y conociendo a su hermana de aseguro que le hará un sinfín de preguntas sobre él. – ¡No me digas que has estado leyendo todo este tiempo el libro de "Jack Frost"! – exclamó emocionada la pelirroja mientras que la pobre de Elsa sintió que se desmayaría de los nervios.

– _Que susto, pensé que Anna descubriría la rosa que esta entre el tintero y los documentos económicos del reino._ – pensó aliviada la pobre Reina. – Me descubriste. – mintió la pelirrubia-platinada.

– Jeje. "Jack Frost". Hacia tanto tiempo que no había escuchado esta historia cuando éramos pequeñas Elsa. – confesó Anna en un tono nostálgico. – Aun me acuerdo perfectamente que siempre me decías que "Jack Frost" era tu novio y que te casarías con él.

– ¡Anna! – llamó Elsa a su hermana menor.

– ¿Qué? Si es la verdad, no había ningún día en que dijeras "soy la novia de Jack Frost", "algún día me casaré con Jack Frost", "Jack Frost es mío y de nadie más" y otras cosas más que estaban relacionadas con él. – la pobre Reina de Arendelle estaba roja como un tomate maduro al escuchar todo lo que su hermana menor le contaba a ella cuando era pequeña.

– Ya no sigas por favor. – suplicó apenada. Pero en ese momento algo se le cruzó en por la mente. – _A todo esto… según lo que yo sé es que no recuerdo nada de eso, es más, para ser sincera… jamás en mi vida había hecho aquella promesa que le hice a Jack._

– Pero… hubo un cierto día en que tú… ya no volviste a mencionar a Jack Frost. – Elsa miró a su hermana confundida.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso Anna?

– Pues… según lo que yo me acuerdo es que cada vez que te preguntaba acerca de Jack Frost tú me veías como si… como si en tu vida jamás habías escuchado sobre de él. – explicó la Princesa de Arendelle. – Es más hasta un día tú me dijiste que él solamente era un mito, un personaje ficticio que inventaron los adultos para que los niños se abrigaran bien cuando hacía mucho frio por las nevadas, e incluso, mencionaste que jamás serias la novia de una persona que nunca y ni será real.

– Ya veo… – musitó la joven Reina. – _Si eso es verdad, todo eso si lo recuerdo… pero… aun no entiendo por qué no recuerdo nada sobre la promesa. ¿Qué está pasando?_

– Elsa, ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Eh? Ah, sí Anna. Es solamente que estoy un poco cansada. – mintió Elsa a su hermana.

– Oh!, bueno en ese caso me retiro. Que tengas buenas noches Elsa. – dijo Anna con una sonrisa infantil e inocente.

– Lo mismo a ti Anna. Buenas noches.

Elsa vio a su hermana menor salir de su habitación, no sin antes dejar el libro en su lugar, la joven Reina ladeó su cabeza mientras que una sonrisa divertida decoró sus labios rosados. Se dirigió hacia el escritorio mientras tomaba el libro que era el más importante tesoro de su infancia, con las yemas de sus dedos acarició con cariño la portada que tenía la imagen de Jack. Su mirada azulada se desvió mientras se centraba en la rosa de hielo que estaba oculta entre las cosas, con su mano libre la tomó con sumo cuidado mientras observaba el hermoso regalo que el Espíritu de Invierno le había obsequiado. Una sonrisa cálida y llena de bondad había decorado sus labios, se llevó la rosa en éstos y le deposito un beso entre los congelados pétalos.

– Jack. – susurró con dulzura el nombre del joven quien había entrado a su vida. – _Mi querido Jack._ – pensó la joven.

Elsa desvió su mirada hacia la ventana mientras observaba la hermosa luna dejando ver la belleza de su resplandor.

– _Debo estar lo suficientemente loca y vieja para hacer estas cosas de niños._ – pensó la joven Reina. – Hombre de la Luna ha pasado bastante tiempo como para hacerte preguntas que probablemente no me serán respondidas… pero… quisiera saber. ¿Por qué no recuerdo la promesa que le hice a Jack?, ¿Por qué dejé de creer en él?, ¿Por qué he olvidado aquellos fragmentos de mi pasado cuando era pequeña?, si lo sabes por favor, por favor házmelos recordar. – Elsa observó suplicante a la luna mientras aferraba el libro y la rosa en su pecho deseando esperar una respuesta del Hombre de la Luna.

La pelirrubia-platinada se fue a su cama dispuesta a dormir por fin. Colocó el libro junto con la rosa sobre la mesita de noche mientras se metía entre las cobijas. Una vez ya acostada sopló la pequeña llama de la vela y a la vez que tomaba el libro mientras lo acurraba sobre su pecho. Finalmente Elsa se quedó profundamente dormida dejándose llevar entre los brazos de Morfeo. En ese momento la luz de la luna resplandeció todo Arendelle, y más la habitación de la joven, quien por supuesto no se le molesto en lo absoluto como para levantarse a cerrar las cortinas de las ventanas.

Entre aquel resplandor apareció la figura de un hombre con vestimentas blancas y a la vez con aura blanca envolviendo todo su cuerpo. Aquel ser se acercó a la cama de la joven quien dormía con una hermosa, tranquila y dulce sonrisa. El hombre no pudo evitar sonreír ante la inocencia y paz que la joven Reina poseía en ese momento, llevó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Elsa y después acarició tiernamente su mejilla como un padre haría con su hija.

– Por tu corazón sincero y cálido, ya es el momento que lo recuerdes pequeña Reina de Arendelle. – dijo el misterioso ser de aura blanca mientras volvía a colocar su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, un brillo blanco con centinelas apareció en la cabeza de la joven Reina mientras que ésta fue absorbida. – El momento de la verdad ha llegado. Sólo espero que la historia no se vuelva a repetir. Jack ahora es tu turno de protegerla. Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado… por el momento. – con eso ultimo el ser desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Mientras que Elsa comenzaba a sonreír más con claridad en sus sueños.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ღ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _En una habitación se encontraba una pequeña Elsa de 5 años durmiendo plácidamente en su cama mientras tenía entre sus brazos un libro azul. En ese momento la niña se despertó después de sentir una fresca brisa entrar por la ventana de su recamara, con algo de pereza se enderezó mientras se tallaba levemente con la manga de su pijama sus pequeños parpados. Su mirada azulada observó algo borroso su habitación hasta ver que la ventana de su habitación se encontraba abierta. La pequeña Princesa de Arandelle se salió con algo de dificultad de su cama mientras se dirigía a hacia a la ventana para luego cerrarla. Antes de que eso sucediera, algo le había llamado su atención._

 _Era un pequeño copito de nieve._

 _Al principio la pequeña Elsa pensó que había sido sus poderes que habían creado aquella pequeña escarcha blancuzca. Cerró la ventana mientras se disponía a irse nuevamente a dormir. Pero. Antes de que eso sucediera, algo le había llamado mucho más su atención, en el cristal de la ventana comenzaba a notarse unas escarchas finas y hermosas dando forma de flores. La mirada azulada de la Princesa de Arendelle se le ilumino cuando vio que en aquella escarcha se dibujaba por si sola un conejo, la niña dejó escapar una risita divertida cuando aquella imagen del conejito se había terminado de dibujarse._

 _– Que bonito. – dijo Elsa mientras se asomaba al cristal para admirar la increíble obra maestra._

 _En ese momento, el conejito cobró vida por sí sólo, dejando con una cara de sorpresa y exclamación a la niña al ver aquel animalito corriendo, saltando y escabulléndose por toda la habitación de la princesita. Elsa reía y reía de lo divertida con el travieso conejito quien no se dejaba atrapar por ella. La niña se sentó en el suelo mientras con su vista observaba al divertido animalito ir de un lado a otro, segundos después el conejito de nieve se le acercó a la niña mientras que ella lo miraba divertida y llena de inocencia. Justamente cuando Elsa iba a tocar con su pequeña manita al animalito de nieve, éste, salió brincando nuevamente hasta terminar en la ventana, que por supuesto, se encontraba abierta._

 _La Princesa de Arendelle observó con sorpresa e inocencia a alguien que se encontraba sentada en el marco de la ventana mientras que él o ella jugaba infantilmente con el conejito. Aquella persona vestía simplemente unos pantalones cafés, una camiseta blanca de algodón, una capa de cuero color café y no tenía calzado en sus pies. En una de sus manos sostenía un cayado mientras que en la otra tenía al pequeño conejito. Gracias a la luz de la luna Elsa pudo ver que el color del cabello de aquel muchacho era blanco, su tez era totalmente blanca y sus ojos eran de un color azul._

 _– ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó con inocencia la pequeña. El joven de cabellos blancos miró espantado y a la vez con sorpresa a la niña._

 _– ¿Puedes…? ¿Puedes verme? – preguntó el chico._

 _– Claro que puedo verte – asintió tímidamente Elsa. – Cualquiera puede hacerlo._

 _– No sabes lo feliz que me siento al saber que me puedas ver. – confesó el joven de cabellos blancos._

 _– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó con inocencia la Princesa de Arendelle._

 _– Mi nombre es Jack Frost._

 _– ¿Jack Frost? ¿Eres Jack Frost? ¿El Espíritu del Invierno?– preguntó emocionada la pequeña niña._

 _– Si. Soy ese mismo, pequeña. – contestó con amabilidad mientras veía en aquellos ojos azules de la niña inocencia y alegría._

 _– ¡Eres mi personaje favorito! ¡Siempre he querido conocerte en persona! – dijo emocionada Elsa mientras sacaba una que otra sonrisa a Jack. – Pero que grosera soy… no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Elsa. La Princesa de Arendelle._

 _– En ese caso. Es un gran honor y gusto en conocerla, Princesa Elsa. – la niña rió al ver como Jack había hecho una reverencia frente a ella._

 _– Lo mismo digo de ti. Jack Frost. – replicó la Princesa de Arendelle haciendo también una reverencia, pero, ella se sostenía la pijama con sus dos manos como si fuese un vestido._

 _Esa noche Jack y Elsa se habían divertido como nunca en la vida, el Espíritu del Inverno al descubrir que la Princesa de Arendelle también poseía poderes de hielo y nieve lo sorprendió y a la vez le alegro de que no era el único quien tenía ese poder, y por supuesto también Elsa. Las horas pasaban volando y ya era la hora de que la niña se acostara, Jack arropó a la niña entre las colchas mientras que los ojitos de ella se cerraban debido al sueño._

 _– Jack. – dijo Elsa._

 _– ¿Si Elsa?_

 _– ¿Prometes que jamás me abandonarás? – preguntó la Princesa a su nuevo amigo mientas que él sonreía cálidamente._

 _– Te lo prometo. Te prometo que nada ni nadie me separaran de ti, Elsa. – juró Jack mientras le robaba una sonrisa a la niña._

 _– Gracias. Buenas noches, mi Espíritu del Invierno._

 _– Buenas noches, mi Princesa de las Nieves. – en ese momento Elsa cayó profundamente mientras que el Espíritu del Invierno le había depositado un beso en la frente de ella. – Que tengas dulces sueños Elsa._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ღ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _El resplandor de la luna alumbraba cada rincón de la habitación de cierta persona de cabellos rubios-platinados. Elsa se encontraba en su cama mientras escuchaba con atención la voz de su joven madre contarle su cuento favorito "Jack Frost". La Reina de Arandelle al terminar la lectura para su hija, la arropó entre las colchas mientras le depositaba un beso en la frente de ella._

 _– Buenas noches Elsa. Que descanses bien._

 _– Buenas noches, mamá. – dijo la pequeña mientras observaba a su madre salir de la habitación, una vez que los pasos de su progenitora se iba a alejando más y más, Elsa se enderezó y vio en uno de los rincones oscuros de su habitación. – ¿Estás ahí Jack?_

 _– Siempre lo estoy, Princesa de las Nieves. – respondió Jack mientras salía de su escondite. – ¿Lista para una noche de diversión?_

 _– Si. – asintió la Princesa de Arendelle mientras le robaba una sonrisa a su mejor amigo._

 _– Entonces que se haga. – Elsa rió divertida._

 _Jack cargó a la niña entre sus brazos mientras que ambos se dirigieron a la ventana, el fresco del otoño acariciaron sus rostros, la Princesa de Arendelle se aferró al cuello del muchacho procurando en no asfixiarlo. Jack gritó en ese momento un fuerte "viento llévame" haciendo que él junto con la niña en brazos ascendiera por los cielos. Elsa rió divertida e infantilmente mientras que el Espíritu del Invierno no podía evitar sonreír de la alegría. Jack había llevado a la niña a la Montaña del Norte, como cada noche lo hacía desde que ellos dos se habían conocido, en aquel era su lugar secreto donde nada ni nadie interrumpiría su diversión._

 _El joven de cabellera blanca dejó en el frio y blanco suelo con gentiliza a la pelirrubia-platinada._

 _– ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer primero Elsa? – preguntó Jack, aunque él sabía perfectamente bien cuál era la respuesta de la niña._

 _– ¡Un muñeco! – exclamó Elsa soltando a la vez una risa infantil y dulce._

 _– Bien entonces hagamos el muñeco de nieve. – dijo el Espíritu del Invierno._

 _– ¡Si!_

 _La Princesa de Arendelle junto con el Espíritu del Invierno comenzó a moldear el cuerpo del muñeco mientras que las risas de Elsa hacían que la alegría de Jack aumentara y a la vez sintiera una calidez en su pecho. Una vez que ambos amigos terminaron de hacer el muñeco de nieve, la pequeña tomó de la mano al joven de cabellera blanca mientras que él apretaba suavemente el agarré de la Princesa._

 _– ¿Cómo llamaremos al muñeco de nieve, Jack? – preguntó inocentemente Elsa._

 _– No lo sé. ¿Cómo quieres llamarlo Princesa?_

 _– ¡Se llamará Olaf! ¡Y a él le gustan los abrazos! – dijo la pelirrubia-platinada en un tono convencido y dulce._

 _– Jeje, entonces Olaf será. – rió Jack divertidamente causando en la Princesa de Arendelle un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. – ¿Quieres hacer otra cosa Elsa?_

 _– ¿Podemos ir a patinar?_

 _– Está bien. – el joven de cabellera blanca cargo a la pequeña Princesa al estilo nupcial mientras que ella se aferró al cuello del muchacho. – Sostente fuerte. ¡Viento llévame!_

 _Nuevamente llevó a Jack por los cielos mientras que él junto con la niña llegó a un pequeño riachuelo que se encontraba al otro lado de la montaña. Una vez que él junto con Elsa tocó tierra, la niña, corrió emocionada en el congelado riachuelo. La Princesa de Arendelle, al no saber patinar, tuvo que sostenerse de las manos del Espíritu del Invierno para que ella no se cayera en el resbaladizo hielo. Jack reía divertidamente cuando soltaba a Elsa para que ella patinara por sí sola, claro que por esto la niña hacia un escándalo de que no soltara pues que se iba a tropezar, pero lo que la niña no sabía era que ella estaba patinando por si sola._

 _Ninguno de los dos les importó cuanto tiempo estuvieron divirtiéndose, pero, ambos sabían que tenían que regresar a Arendelle y sobre todo al palacio antes de que el sol apareciera. El Espíritu del Invierno cargó nuevamente a la niña mientras que con la ayuda del viento se fueron volando hacia Arendelle. Una vez que llegaron allí, Jack arribó en la habitación de Elsa. La niña al no querer que su amigo se fuera le pidió un último favor; una guerra de bolas de nieve. El muchacho de cabellera blanca no pudo resistirse a aquella mirada inocente y cálida que la pequeña le daba. Con su cayado, Jack, comenzó a hacer caer copos de nieves, mientras que Elsa hacia pequeñas montañas de nieve también._

 _Las risas de diversión comenzaron a inundar en toda la habitación, e incluso la nieve también, bueno en ciertas se podría decir, mientras tanto la Princesa de Arendelle lanzaba bolas de nieves hacia el Espíritu del Invierno; quien se encontraba en un rincón de aquella habitación riendo divertidamente. Elsa se detuvo cuando escuchó a Jack que se detuviera por unos instantes para tomarse un descanso. Ella y su amigo se sentaron en el colchón de la cama, bueno más bien Elsa lo hizo ya que él se encontraba flotando sobre de ésta._

 _– ¿Te divertiste Elsa? – preguntó un joven chico mientras observaba cariñosamente a una pequeña Elsa sonreírle y a la vez asentirle alegremente._

 _– ¡Si! ¡Me divertí mucho Jack! – contestó con alegría la Princesa de Arendelle. – ¡Quiero seguir divirtiéndome contigo para siempre!_

 _– Jeje, y así será, no sabes cuánto me alegro de escucharte decir eso Elsa. – un rubor había decorado las mejillas de la pequeña mientras que ella asentía._

 _– Jack… ¿Puedo decirte algo? – preguntó tímidamente la niña mientras jugaba con sus pequeñas manos._

 _– Puedes decirme lo que tú quieras, Elsa. No tienes por qué preguntármelo. – contestó Jack en un tono dulce y tranquilo cosa que a la Princesa le agrado eso._

 _– Yo… yo… me gustaría ser… ¡Quiero ser tu novia, Jack! – el Espíritu del Invierno abrió de par en par sus ojos azules debido a la sorpresa que le había dado su amiga._

 _– ¿Mi novia? – Elsa asintió sin duda._

 _– ¡Si! Es que… la razón por la quiero que ser tu novia es porque… ¡Me agradas, Jack! – confesó Elsa._

 _Jack cambio su cara de sorpresa a una de ternura y pacifica mientras le sonreía a la niña dulcemente y a la vez la miraba con calidez y cariño. Una sensación cálida había invadido en el pecho del muchacho de cabellos blancos, Jack jamás se había imaginado sentir nuevamente ese hermoso sentimiento de nuevo en su ser. Mientras tanto Elsa le dedicó al joven Espíritu del Invierno una de sus simpáticas y alegres sonrisas que siempre le regalaba al chico desde el primer momento en que ella le había conocido._

 _– Tú también me agradas, Elsa. Y es por esa razón que acepto tu propuesta. Pero con una condición._

 _– ¿Cuál es Jack? – preguntó inocentemente Elsa._

 _– Una vez que seas mayor te pediré algo, no además de ser mi novia, sino algo más que eso. – comentó el muchacho de cabellos blancos. – ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?_

 _– Si. – afirmó la infante._

 _– Bien, entonces ya está decidido. Elsa. Desde ahora en adelante ya eres mi novia. – confesó Jack mientras que el rostro al igual que la mirada de la Princesa de Arendelle se le había iluminado de la alegría._

 _– ¡Si! – la pequeña pelirrubia-platinada se lanzó a los brazos de él mientras que Jack simplemente correspondía al abrazo de la infante. – ¡Me agradas mucho, Jack!_

 _– Y yo a ti, Elsa. Mi Princesa de las Nieves. – susurró el Espíritu del Invierno mientras que una sonrisa había decorado sus labios._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ღ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Elsa, que ya tenía alrededor de unos ochos años de edad, se encontraba hecha un ovillo en la puerta de su habitación llorando. Hacía tres días que había lastimado a su hermana debido a sus poderes, cada vez que su pequeña hermana; Anna, la buscaba para jugar ella siempre la rechazaba o le decía que se la dejara en paz. La Princesa de Arendelle continuaba llorando con amargura y tristeza, fue en ese momento cuando sintió un par de manos tomándola por los hombros._

 _– ¿Elsa? ¿Por qué lloras? – era Jack._

 _– Vete Jack. Soy un peligro. Soy un monstruo. – dijo con una voz quebrada la pobre niña, eso hizo que el corazón de Jack se le hiciera un vuelco._

 _– ¿Por qué dices eso Elsa? – preguntó con una voz triste el joven de cabellera blanca._

 _– Porque lo soy Jack. Lastime a mi hermanita. La lastime por culpa de mis poderes. – gruño enojada mientras que ella se apretaba con suma fuerza sus pequeñas manitas, que por supuesto tenía en ese momento unos guantes. – Jack… vete… no quiero lastimarte a ti también. Vete. – suplicó la Princesa de Arandelle a su amigo._

 _– No lo haré. No me harás daño, Elsa. Además el frío es parte también de mí. – Elsa miró atentamente al joven Espíritu del Invierno y en ese preciso instante se lanzó a los brazos de él mientras que ella lloraba compasivamente._

 _– Jack… ¿Me prometes… que jamás me dejarás? – preguntó entre sollozos la Princesa de Arandelle._

 _– Lo prometo. Te prometo que jamás te dejaré, mi Princesa de las Nieves. – respondió Jack mientras abrazaba y consolaba a la pequeña._

 _Esa noche Elsa se quedó dormida en los brazos del Espíritu del Invierno mientras que él velaba sus sueños._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ღ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Elsa se encontraba llorando amargamente mientras que frente a ella se encontraba un Jack con un semblante triste y lleno de dolor, el muchacho se incoó hasta quedar en la altura de la niña mientras le acariciaba su cabecita._

 _– No llores Elsa. – dijo en un tono quebradizo el muchacho._

 _– ¿Por qué te vas Jack? ¿Acaso ya no me quieres? – preguntó entre sollozos la Princesa de Arendelle._

 _– Si te quiero. Te quiero más que mi propia vida, mi Princesa de las Nieves._

 _– ¿Entonces por qué te vas? – volvió a preguntar la pequeña._

 _– Tengo una importante misión. El Hombre de la Luna me hizo ser un Guardián más. Con eso podré protegerte aún más, así, para que ya no tengas esas pesadillas Elsa. – explicó Jack mientras le secaba las lágrimas a la niña._

 _– ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuándo regresaras Jack? – preguntó aun con aquella voz quebradiza._

 _– Pronto. Te lo prometo. – juró el Espíritu del Invierno._

 _– Promete que no te olvidaras de mi. ¿Si? – Elsa miró con inocencia y a la vez con un deje de tristeza al muchacho de cabellera blanca._

 _– Lo prometo. Tú tampoco te olvidaras de mi ¿Verdad?_

 _– No lo haré. Ni mucho menos si se trata de mi novio. – respondió con inocencia la Princesa de Arendelle mientras le sacaba una sonrisa cálida y alegre a Jack._

 _– Siempre cuidaré de ti. Te quiero mi Princesa de las Nieves. – dijo casi en un susurro el muchacho a la pelirrubia-platinada._

 _– Y yo a ti, mi Espíritu del Invierno. – Elsa se abalanzó en los brazos del peliblanco mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente._

 _Jack correspondió al abrazo de su Princesa de la Nieves recibiendo aquella hermosa y cálida sensación en su pecho. Después de que ambos dejaron de abrazarse, Jack se fue dejando a Elsa sola en su habitación, pero, con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios._

 _– Buena suerte y cuídate, Jack. Mi Espíritu del Invierno. – dijo casi en un susurro la Princesa de Arendelle mientras que el viento se las enviaba al joven de cabellos blancos._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ღ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las primeros y cálidos del sol comenzaron a entrar en la ventana de la hermosa joven de cabellos rubios-platinados, Elsa se revolvía entre las sábanas mientras evitaba por querer levantarse de la cama; pero había dos cosas que le impedían que ella siguiera durmiendo. La primera los cálidos rayos del sol. Y la segunda una suave y a la vez fría caricia acariciando su mejilla. Con algo de pereza, la joven Reina abrió sus parpados mientras que su vista azulada comenzó a ver una silueta borrosa de un joven. Poco a poco aquella silueta comenzó a tomar forma y visualizarse con claridad.

– Jack. – susurró la joven mujer mientras que sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir fugazmente en su pecho.

– Buenos días. ¿Cómo amaneciste Reina de las Nieves? – preguntó Jack con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios.

– B-Bien. – tartamudeó Elsa mientras que un rubor había decorado sus mejillas.

– Veo que te gusta saber mucho sobre mi. ¿No?

– ¿Qué? – la joven Reina de Arendelle al ver que Jack tenía entre sus manos el libro de su infancia no pudo evitar sonrojarse de más.

– Jeje, te ves hermosa cuando sonríes, Elsa. – confesó el Espíritu del Invierno. La joven se enderezó mientras miraba fijamente al joven Guardián de la Diversión.

– _Jack al fin sé quién eres. Siempre estabas a mi lado cuando te necesitaba. Hacías mis días divertidos cuando me tenían aislada de los demás._ – poco a poco la lagrimas comenzaron a descender de sus ojos azules. – _Me demostraste tantas cosas que mi corazón y mente olvidaron… y ahora… ahora que te recuerdo, ya no dudare más de mi misma, ni de mi pasado contigo._

– Elsa… ¿Elsa estas bien? ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó Jack asustado mientras observaba aquellas lágrimas de la joven mujer descender aún más.

– Jack… ¡Jack! – la joven Reina de Arendelle se abalanzó hacia él mientras lo abrazaba con tanta añoranza. – Lo recuerdo… lo recuerdo todo Jack. A ti. Los momentos que convivimos juntos. Cuando me diste la oportunidad de estar a tu lado. Cuando me consolaste aquel día que me aislaron por mis poderes. Todo Jack. Lo recuerdo todo. Hasta nuestra última despedida. – confesó Elsa entre sollozos. Jack se tensó mientras sentía aquella parte que había pensado perdida volvía nuevamente a él.

– _Elsa… al fin me recordaste._ – pensó Jack con añoranza, sin pensarlo dos veces correspondió al abrazo de la joven a la vez que las lágrimas de él también comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. – _Esta vez te prometo que no te dejare jamás. Y también te prometo que te protegeré de cualquier mal._

– Jack… – la joven mujer lo llamó.

– ¿Si Elsa?

– ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué te olvide? ¿Por qué no logre recordarte desde el momento en que te vi? ¿Por qué ahora? – preguntó entre sollozos mientras que el joven Espíritu del Invierno mantenía su entrecejo levemente molesto y oculto entre su fleco.

– No lo sé… – dijo en un tono entre calmado y triste. – Pero eso ya no importa Elsa. Lo importante aquí es que ya recuerdas quien soy. – Elsa se separó de Jack mientras lo miraba con felicidad que a la vez sus lágrimas marcaban aquella alegría.

– Si. – asintió levemente la joven Reina dedicándole al joven de cabellera blanca una sonrisa sincera y cálida, sus lágrimas seguían deslizándose con gracia y delicadeza de sus mejillas.

– Te prometo Elsa que esta vez no te dejaré sola. Me quedaré a tu lado por siempre.

– Pero… ¿Qué hay de tu trabajo como de Guardián? – preguntó preocupada la soberana de Arandelle.

– Ya pensaré en eso. Ahora quiero disfrutar este momento junto a ti Elsa. – Jack retiró algunos mechones rebeldes del rostro de Elsa mientras los colocaba detrás de su oreja. – Quiero disfrutar cada momento que perdí en aquel tiempo que no pude estar contigo.

– Si…

– Bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer hoy? – preguntó el Espíritu del Invierno.

– Pues… tengo que hacer las invitaciones que había dejado pendientes ayer y entregárselas a los Lords de los otros reinos. – comentó la joven Reina de Arendelle.

– ¿Y después de eso? – volvió a preguntar el peliblanco.

– Tengo que verificar como se realizara las decoraciones, los puestos de comidas y otras cosas relacionadas para el Festival de Otoño. – dijo nuevamente la pelirrubia-platinada.

– ¿Y después de eso? – repitió Jack.

– ¿Por qué quieres saber lo que haré todo el día de hoy? Voy a estar demasiado ocupada.

– Bueno la verdad es que yo quería invitarte a salir, o más bien, tenía pensado en que tuvieras el día libre para así poder divertirnos. Ya sabes. Como los viejos tiempos. – confesó el Guardián de la Diversión. Elsa al escuchar eso no pudo evitar ruborizarse y a la vez detener sus acelerados latidos de su corazón.

– Pues… me encantaría pasármela un día contigo Jack. – comentó la pelirrubia-platinada.

– ¿E-Enserio? – preguntó con incredulidad el joven Espíritu del Invierno mientras veía asentir a la joven Reina.

– ¿Te parece mañana temprano?

– ¿Y por qué no ahora? – Elsa rió al ver como Jack hacia un puchero como niño pequeño.

– Porque tengo trabajo que hacer Jack.

– ¿Qué es lo que haces después de hacer tus trabajos Reina de las Nieves? – preguntó el Guardián de la Diversión mientras se sentaba a un lado de la joven soberana de Arendelle.

– Pues, últimamente nada, descansar después de un día agotador.

– ¿Sólo eso? – al ver a Elsa asentir el joven Espíritu del Invierno hizo una mueca de aburrimiento.

– Será mejor que me vaya vistiendo. Dentro de unas horas tendré que hacer mis deberes reales. Y bueno la puntualidad de la Reina de Arendelle es sagrada. ¿Me harías el favor de retirarte Jack?

– ¿Para qué? – preguntó extrañado Jack.

– Porque quiero mi privacidad para poder vestirme. – respondió con calma la joven Reina.

– Oh, sí. Claro. – el muchacho de cabellera blanca voló hacia la ventana mientras que él la abría, antes de que dejara la habitación le dijo algo más a la joven mujer. – Elsa. Me alegra de que hayas recordado todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, enserio.

– A mí también, Jack. – confesó Elsa mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera al joven Guardián de la Diversión.

– Hasta más tarde, mi Reina de las Nieves. – con eso ultimo él se retiró de la habitación.

– Hasta más tarde, mi Espíritu del Invierno. – repitió lo mismo la soberana.

Jack volaba sobre todo Arendelle mientras gritaba de la inmensa alegría que sentía su ser y su corazón. Debido a esa emoción, el joven Espíritu del Invierno comenzó a crear con su cayado una leve nevada sobre el pueblo del Reino. El muchacho de cabellera blanca junto con el viento hacia una que otra inofensiva travesura en el pueblo, haciendo que algunos aldeanos del lugar pusieran una cara de confusión y a la vez de extrañeza por la fuerte ventisca que habían sentido. Jack regresó nuevamente al palacio mientras que él observaba en la ventana de la habitación de cierta pelirrubia-platinada, ya arreglada, quien sonreía divertida y cálidamente.

El muchacho de cabellera blanca la vio salir de la habitación, al no querer perderla de vista la fue siguiendo; claro que Elsa sabia en ese momento la presencia de Jack siguiéndola, en una de las ventanas del pasillo que conducía al comedor, la joven Reina la abrió para que así Jack pudiera pasar y acompañarla en el desayuno. Una vez que ambos jóvenes del invierno llegaron al comedor, Elsa, se sentó en su lugar mientras que uno de los sirvientes la atendía; sirviéndole su té matutino favorito. Mientras tanto Jack se quedaba embelesado por la belleza y femineidad que ella poseía. Pocos minutos más tarde llegaron Kristoff y Anna, por supuesto para la pelirroja al ver a su hermana no pudo evitar en abrazarla y a la vez en darle los buenos días.

Jack no perdía la vista de encima a Elsa mientras que ella conversaba con buenos a su hermana y futuro cuñado. Cada vez que el muchacho le susurraba algo al oído de la joven Reina ella disimulaba con "estornudar" para ocultar su sonrojo, eso le causaba gracia y diversión al Espíritu del Invierno, mientras que Elsa simplemente no podía evitar fruncir ligeramente su ceño pero a la vez que un rubor decoraba sus blancas mejillas. Después del desayuno, la pelirrubia-platinada se retiró del comedor junto con el peliblanco mientras que ambos se dirigirían al despacho a hacer el trabajo pendiente. Una vez allí la joven Reina de Arendelle continuó con sus labores reales.

– No tienes por qué quedarte aquí aburrido, Jack. ¿Por qué no sales a echar un vistazo al pueblo? – dijo la joven mujer mientras escribía la decimotercera carta, que era dirigida para el Rey de las Islas del Noroeste.

– No. Prefiero quedarme aquí a tu lado Elsa. Te prometí que nunca me separaría de ti y lo voy a cumplir. – ante aquella confesión la pelirrubia-platinada no pudo evitar escapar una sonrisa y a la vez una risita de sus labios, lo cual para Jack le agradó. – Te ves hermosa cuando sonríes y ríes a la vez.

– Gracias por el alago. – dijo con sinceridad la soberana de Arendelle sin quitar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

– Deberías sonreír con más frecuencia. Tienes una sonrisa hermosa y además juraría que cualquiera que lo viera te tendría envidia de ello.

– Lo tendré en mente.

– Elsa.

– ¿Si Jack? – Elsa había terminado la carta mientras que continuaba con la siguiente.

– No, nada. Se me olvido lo que tenía que decir. – la joven pelirrubia-platinada había dejado de escribir mientras observaba con atención a lo que alguna vez había sido su amigo de la infancia, la mirada azulada de él parecía estar perdida en un punto ciego de la habitación.

– Jack. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? – preguntó preocupada la chica por el muchacho de cabellos blancos.

– No es nada Elsa enserio. – dijo Jack mientras la miraba atentamente, Elsa no creyó palabra alguna del Espíritu del Invierno. Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Jack.

– ¿Estás seguro? – volvió a preguntar mientras se encontraba frente a él.

– Si. No te preocupes.

– Si hay algo que te preocupa, aquí estoy para escucharte. – dijo la pelirrubia-platinada con sinceridad.

– Lo sé. – afirmó el Guardián de la Diversión. En ese momento sin que él se lo hubiera imaginado, Elsa, lo había abrazado mientras que la cabeza de él terminó en el pecho de la joven.

Pocos segundos después Jack reaccionó y correspondió al abrazo de la joven Reina de Arendelle, ambos jóvenes no dijeron nada en ese momento, solamente se fundieron en el abrazo sintiéndose el calor del uno con el otro. El joven Espíritu del Invierno se aferró más al abrazo de la aristócrata mientras que ella simplemente ocultó su rostro entre los cabellos blancuzcos de él. Para Jack al sentir nuevamente aquel abrazo no pudo evitar sentirse añorado por los recuerdos de su pasado que tuvo con Elsa cuando era una simple niña. En ese momento el joven Guardián de la Diversión empezó a recordar un amargo y devastador recuerdo que hacia tanto tiempo había deseado borrar de su corazón y de su mente…

El día en que Elsa se había olvidado completamente de él…

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Jack se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una laguna congelada. Aquel lugar era donde dio fin a Pitch Black, mejor conocido como "El Coco", "El Boogeyman" o como le llamen, todo el mundo estaba como antes; lleno de paz y de luz. Una sonrisa triunfadora y alegre decoró sus labios jamás se había sentido tan feliz, y porque no, también poderoso. En ese momento un copito de nieve cayó del cielo con gracia y delicadeza, esto llamó mucho la atención de Jack, con una de sus manos libres tomó aquel copito de nieve mientras lo observaba detalladamente; era pequeño, frágil, perfecto y blanco._

 _En eso al joven Guardián de la Diversión se le había ocurrido una idea, con la punta de su cayado inmortalizó aquel copito en hielo, pero, aquel hielo era muy especial. Ese hielo no se podría derretir ni si quiera al rojo vivo del fuego lo podría destruir._

 _– Esto será para Elsa. Ya que este copo de nieve me recuerda mucho a ella; pequeña, frágil, encantadora y hermosa. – se dijo así mismo. – Regresaré a Arendelle. ¡Viento lleva…! – en ese momento antes de que Jack le pidiera al viento que se lo llevara una voz resonó en su cabeza._

 _– Jack. Destruiré la felicidad que te hace vivir._

 _– ¡No puede ser! – gritó alarmado el joven Espíritu del Invierno. – ¡Tu estas…!_

 _– Destruiré la felicidad que te hace vivir. – repitió y repitió aquella siniestra y oscura voz en la cabeza de Jack, fue en ese momento cuando lo comprendió todo._

 _– ¡Elsa! ¡Viento llévame a Arendelle! – ordenó el Guardián de la Diversión._

 _Voló lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su destino. Arendelle. Jack aterrizó en el balcón de la habitación de Elsa mientras se asomaba en el cristal de la puerta del balcón, un suspiro de alivio dejó escapar el Espíritu del Invierno al ver que su pequeña amiga se encontraba dormida en su cama. El Guardián de la Diversión empujó con sumo cuidado la puerta queriendo evitar hacer el menor ruido posible para que Elsa no se despertara, pero, en ese momento; justamente cuando Jack iba a entrar a la habitación una fuerte corriente lo alejó de allí mientras que la puerta del balcón había sido azotada bruscamente._

 _– ¡Pero qué…! – en ese momento la mirada azulada del Espíritu del Invierno se había dilatado de mas, lo que sus ojos estaban viendo era inexplicable. – ¡No! ¡Déjenla en paz! – vociferó con rabia y a la vez asustado. Eran los aliados del Rey de las Pesadillas, de Pitch._

 _Aquellas Pesadillas comenzaron a susurrarle al oído de Elsa cosas que ella trataba de ignorar, por ejemplo; que ella era la causante de que su pequeña hermana iba a morir por sus poderes, que Jack nunca existió en su vida, que sus padres nunca la amaban, que era un monstruo, que todos la odiaban por lastimar a las personas que más quería en el mundo y entre otras cosas que para un niño era doloroso y triste. Jack comenzó a golpear bruscamente la puerta con su cayado tratando de romper el cristal, pero cada vez que él lo hacia sus poderes invernales bloqueaban la puerta haciendo que le impidiera entrar a la habitación de Elsa._

 _– ¡Elsa! ¡Elsa! – gritó desesperado Jack. – ¡Resiste Elsa! – el joven Espíritu del Invierno comenzó en entrar en pánico cuando una de las Pesadillas envolvió a la niña en aquellas arenas oscuras._

 _Poco a poco las pesadillas comenzaron a alimentarse de los miedos más profundos de Elsa haciendo que éstos comenzarán a formar una silueta masculina. Jack gritó un fuerte "no" mientras que con su cayado hizo que una ráfaga de viento-nieve derrumbara la puerta del balcón. El Espíritu del Invierno comenzó a atacar a las Pesadillas haciéndolas desaparecer por completo, la arena oscura que había envuelto a la Princesa de Arendelle también desapareció, pero había algo que había dejado paralizado a Jack. Elsa estaba completamente pálida, sus labios se encontraban ligeramente morados al igual que sus parpados, su cabello lo tenía opaco y sin vida a la vez que se tornaba en un color negro grisáceo, y por último, su respiración la tenía entrecortada._

 _– ¡Elsa! – gritó alarmado el Guardián de la Diversión mientras tomaba el cuerpo de la inconsciente niña. – No… Elsa despierta por favor. Despierta. – al sentir el frío cuerpo de la niña Jack temió lo peor de lo que le pudiera ocurrirle a su amiga._

 _Asustado por lo que le sucediera a su amiga, Jack, miró a la luna mientras que con una mirada suplicante y llena de miedo le dijo al Hombre de la Luna que le ayudara a que su Princesa de las Nieves despertara y que no le sucediera nada malo. Al no tener respuesta alguna por parte del Hombre de la Luna, el joven Espíritu del Invierno comenzó a desesperarse, fue en ese momento cuando él empezó a recordar que una vez Elsa le había contado algo sobre unos trolls, en especial el jefe de éstos, le habían curado a su hermana Anna cuando fue herida por los poderes de la futura heredera al trono._

 _Jack sin pensarlo ni un segundo se fue volando tan rápido posible al lugar donde se encontraban aquellos seres, después de unos minutos había llegado a su destino, el joven Guardián de la Diversión comenzó a gritar desesperado buscando al líder de los trolls. Pero nada. No recibía respuesta alguna, solamente había rocas en lugar de vida. El joven peliblanco sentía que las lágrimas iban a caer de sus ojos en cualquier momento, de pronto, él empezó a escuchar como las rocas del lugar comenzaron a moverse por sí solas. Jack sintió en ese momento alivio en su ser, pero eso no quería decir que también sentía temor por perder a su amiga. Frente a él aparecieron todos los trolls, incluyendo al jefe de éstos._

 _– Es Jack Frost. Y la Princesa Elsa viene con él. – murmuraron los trolls ante la sorpresa que el mismo Espíritu del Invierno estaba frente a ellos, incluyendo a la Princesa de Arendelle._

 _– Por favor ayúdenme. – suplicó el peliblanco._

 _– ¿Qué es lo que sucede muchacho? – preguntó el jefe de los Trolls; el Abuelo Pabbie._

 _– Es Elsa. Por favor ayúdenla. – dijo en un tono cortado Jack._

 _– Déjame revisarla. – el joven Guardián de la Diversión se incoó hasta quedar en la altura del líder. – Esto es malo._

 _– ¿Qué es lo que le sucede a Elsa, Abuelo Pabbie?_

 _– Es magia negra. – respondió el Abuelo Pabbie en un tono de seriedad y preocupación a Jack. – ¿Qué es lo que le pasó a la princesa Jack? – preguntó con suma seriedad al muchacho._

 _– Pitch. El Coco, la atacó. – gruño molesto e hiriente el joven Espíritu del Invierno mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido hace minutos atrás en la habitación de su amiga._

 _– Esto es serio._

 _– Por favor ayúdela. – suplicó Jack._

 _– Lamentablemente… mis poderes no son lo suficientes fuertes como para remover toda la magia negra que posee la Princesa Elsa. – confesó el Abuelo Pabbie en un tono triste, esto hizo que el corazón de Jack le diera un vuelco. – Pero. Hay una persona que conozco que SI puede remediarlo._

 _– ¿Quién? ¿Quién es? – preguntó el Espíritu del Invierno._

 _– Se le conoce como la Doncella Blanca. – dijo el líder de los trolls. – Ella puede remediar cualquier hechizo maligno, tanto magia negra como la blanca._

 _– ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?_

 _– Se encuentra en el punto más alto de la Montaña del Norte. En ese lugar encontrarás una cueva dentro de ella hay un lago congelado, allí encontrarás a la Dama Blanca. – explicó el viejo troll._

 _– Gracias Abuelo Pabbie._

 _– Ahora ve muchacho._

 _Con ese último comentario Jack se retiró rápidamente del lugar. Se dirigió lo más rápido posible a la Montaña del Norte, al llegar allí, la fuerte ventisca impedía seguir su paso; pero eso a él no le importo siguió volando, lo único que lo motivada a seguir era la vida de su amiga que peligraba a un más. La sentía más e incluso podía sentir como los latidos del corazón de Elsa disminuían. Al llegar al punto más alto de la montaña encontró una cueva, sin pensarlo dos veces entró. El lugar era más frío y a la vez húmedo, pero para Jack no le importó, siguió continuando en su camino. Al final de aquella cueva fría distinguió una luz blanca y llamativa, camino hasta ésta y lo que vio lo había dejado impresionado._

 _Tal como lo había dicho el Abuelo Pabbie, había un lago congelado; pero no además era eso, las paredes de la cueva estaban hechas de un hielo sólido, también había signos de vegetación pero éstas tenían una hermosas escarchas bastantes finas y por ultimo había una diminuta cascada pero la única diferencia era que el agua de ésta estaba intacta y a la vez descendía hasta el lago sin que éste se descongelara._

 _– Te he estado esperando. Jack Frost. – dijo una voz femenina y a la vez dulce y clara. Jack volteó por todos lados para buscar a la dueña de aquella voz pero no había nadie en aquel lugar de la cueva._

 _– Por favor tiene que ayudarme. La vida de Elsa está peligrando. – suplicó el Espíritu del Invierno._

 _– Lo sé. Sé que la Princesa Elsa de Arendelle sufre de un poder oscuro. Lo he sentido cuando llegaste a este lugar. – volvió a decir la voz de la mujer._

 _– Por favor ayúdela._

 _– Nunca te lo negué, joven Espíritu del Invierno… – en ese momento el hielo del lago comenzó a abrirse._

 _De éste salió una hermosa y joven chica de alrededor de unos 18 o 19 años, vistiendo un hermoso vestido blanco estilo romano, en su cabeza tenía un velo transparente que a la vez tenía un diseño de copos de nieves; su cabello lo tenía un color celeste-platinado, su tez era mucho más blanca que la de Jack o la de Elsa, sus ojos era de un color dorado, y finalmente su físico era de una complexión delgada y fina. La joven se dirigió hacia donde estaba Jack y Elsa, ella colocó una mano sobre la cabecita de la niña mientras que su fino y sereno rostro se había tornado en algo serio._

 _– Magia negra. – dijo la Doncella Blanca._

 _– ¿Hay una cura o una pócima para removerla? – preguntó Jack esperanzado._

 _– La hay. – una sonrisa aliviada había decorado los labios del joven Espíritu del Invierno._

 _– Gracias al Hombre de la Luna. – en ese momento la Doncella Blanca se dirigió a la cascada mientras que con una de sus manos la metió en el agua para luego sacar de ésta una botella de fino hielo y transparente con un líquido azul rey._

 _– Ella tiene que beber esto hasta la última gota._

 _– Si._

 _Jack destapó la fina tapa del frasco mientras le daba el líquido en la boca de la pequeña. Elsa emitió un leve quejido de dolor cuando comenzó a beber la pócima, Jack miraba con dolor y a la vez esperanzado a que la pócima diera buenos resultados. Dejó de darle de beber la pócima, en ese momento un leve grito de dolor salió de los labios de la niña asustando al Espíritu del Invierno. Dejó caer el frasco para aferrar el cuerpo de su pequeña amiga contra el suyo, pero, lo que Jack no sabía era que cuando había soltado el frasco, ésta se quebró y a la vez una diminuta gota de la pócima se deslizó del cristal mientras que ésta cayó al suelo mientras desaparecía con un humo color azul rey._

 _– ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó asustado Jack a la Doncella Blanca._

 _– No temas. La pócima que le di está consumiendo la magia negra. Para mañana la Princesa Elsa estará bien._

 _– Gracias al Hombre de la Luna – agradeció Jack ya más aliviado._

 _– Será mejor que lleves a la niña a su hogar. Dentro de muy poco el sol saldrá y no querrás que los padres de ella causen un alboroto porque su hija ha desaparecido. – dijo burlonamente la joven._

 _– Si. Muchas gracias nuevamente. Siempre estaré a deuda contigo._

 _– No tienes nada que agradecer joven Guardián. – comentó con maternidad la Doncella Blanca._

 _– Otra vez gracias._

 _Con eso último Jack se retiró de la cueva, su mirada azulada ya se notaba algo tranquila pero también se notaba algo preocupado por el bienestar de su amiga. Al llegar a Arendelle, el joven Espíritu del Invierno había llegado al palacio y a la vez a la habitación de la futura heredera al trono. Depositó a Elsa sobre la cama mientras la arropaba entre las colchas, Jack observaba cada detalle de la pequeña pelirrubia-platinada; su cabello lo tenía brilloso y vivo como antes, su adquirió su tono natural al igual que sus mejillas tenía un ligero rubor que la hacía lucir hermosa, y finalmente, su respiración ya se encontraba normal. Jack se incoó a un lado de la cama mientras tomaba una de las manos de Elsa para luego besarla en el dorso de ésta._

 _Cuando los primeros rayos del sol traspasaron el cristal de la ventana, la Princesa de Arendelle comenzó a despertarse, el joven Espíritu al ver eso no pudo evitar sonreír de la alegría y del alivio._

 _– Elsa. Me alegro de que estés bien, no sabes el susto que me… – en ese momento cuando Jack iba a abrazar a la niña algo dentro de él se quebró y colapsó. Su cuerpo había atravesado el cuerpo de Elsa. – No… no. No esto no puede ser cierto. Elsa. Elsa ¿Puedes escucharme? ¿Puedes verme? – la niña no respondió, es más, ni siquiera le había prestado atención al muchacho de cabellera blanca._

 _Jack en un intento de desespero quería tomarle de los hombros a la futura heredera a la corona, pero, sus manos no podían tocarlos. Comenzó a gritarle a su pequeña amiga con la esperanza de que lo escuchara, pero, tampoco tuvo buenos resultados. En un arranque de enojo Jack salió de la habitación haciendo que Elsa se espantara cuando ella observó que la ventana de su habitación se abría bruscamente por el viento, pero era Jack quien había causado eso. El Espíritu del Invierno se dirigió a la Montaña del Norte, y una vez que él había llegado allí fue directamente a hablar con la Doncella Blanca._

 _– ¡Doncella Blanca! ¡Sal ahora que tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo! – gritó con rabia Jack._

 _– No tienes por qué gritar, joven Espíritu del Invierno. – comentó con calma la joven._

 _– ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Elsa?! ¡Se supone que la ayudarías!_

 _– La ayudé joven Guardián. Pero hubo un detalle que salió todo mal. – confesó la Doncella Blanca._

 _– ¿Qué es? – gruñó entre dientes molesto._

 _– Que no le diste la pócima completa a la Princesa Elsa. – la mirada azulada de Jack estaba llena de confusión._

 _– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó si entender._

 _– Aquella pócima que le diste era para borrar cualquier existencia de magia negra. Pero. Cuando dejaste caer el frasco éste contenía aun una pequeña gota de la pócima. – explicó la Doncella Blanca. – Eso hizo que el efecto de la pócima no diera buenos resultados en la Princesa. Una pequeña parte de la magia negra hizo que en la Princesa de Arendelle consumiera algún recuerdo que la hacía feliz y segura de sí misma. Y debido a ello… hizo que ese recuerdo se le borrara._

 _– ¿Qué…? – Jack palideció ante la verdad que le había dicho la Doncella Blanca. – Eso… eso quiere decir que… ¿Elsa ya no me recuerda? No… no, no puede ser. – se dijo así mismo el Espíritu del Invierno._

 _– Joven Guardián…_

 _– Dígame si hay alguna solución… dígame que Elsa podrá recordarme. – dijo esperanzado el muchacho de cabellera blanca._

 _– Si, la hay._

 _– ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?_

 _– Espíritu del Invierno. Tú no puedes hacer nada, lo siento. La Princesa Elsa tiene que recordar por si misma… pero… no será nada fácil, ya que ella tiene dentro de su ser la magia negra de Pitch._

 _– No. – sollozó Jack._

 _– No pierdas la fe joven Guardián. Tú eres la única esperanza para la Princesa. – dijo la joven de cabellos celestes-platinados._

 _– Y así lo haré. Juró que voy hacer todo lo posible para que Elsa me recuerde. – se juró así mismo el joven Espíritu del Invierno._

 _Desde ese entonces, Jack siguió viendo a Elsa sin importarle que ella ya no lo recuerde, que lo escuche, que le devuelva aquellos cálidos abrazos de bienvenida cuando la visitaba. Simplemente quería verla y velar sus sueños cuando ella tenía alguna que otra pesadilla._

 **FLASHBACK**

Después de un largo trabajo en la mañana, Elsa y Jack decidieron despejarse y que mejor lugar que en los jardines del palacio. Ambos se encontraban caminando y contemplando los colores del otoño en los árboles. El joven Guardián de la Diversión observó cada detalle de la Reina de Arendelle, gracias con la ayuda del viento, hacía que algunos de los mechones de la joven se mecieran llamativamente mientras que el rostro de ella mostraba una paz y tranquilidad como nunca antes vista. Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta sus manos comenzaron a rozarse haciendo que una corriente eléctrica se le recorriera por la espalda. En ese momento ambos reaccionaron mientras sus miradas se perdían una con la otra.

Ambos sabían en ese momento que no se necesitaban palabras para expresarse lo que sentían en ese momento. Sin dudarlo, las manos de ambos jóvenes del invierno se entrelazaron sintiéndose el calor del uno con el otro.

* * *

Y aquí termina el capitulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado.

No olviden en dejar sus comentarios. Acepto cualquier sugerencia, crítica y comentario de la historia.

Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus palabras de alientos que tanto necesitaba.

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo de "Frost Hearts: Pasion Congelada":**

– Por fin he llegado a mi destino. El Reino de Arendelle. – se dijo así mismo el joven de cabellera negra.

– Majestad un visitante la está esperando en el recibidor. – comentó un viejo sirviente a la Reina de Arendelle.

– ¿Un visitante? Eso es raro de escuchar, se supone que los invitados llegarían antes del Festival de Otoño. – comentó la pelirrubia-platinada.

– Majestad. Mi Nombre es Andrew de Weselton; Rey de Weselton.

– ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Elsa mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su trono.

– ¿Vas a quedarte aquí todo el día hasta que se te pase el enojo o iras a corregir tu error con la Reina Elsa? – Jack mordió internamente su cachete.

– No lo sé… la verdad es… que no quiero mostrar mi cara a Elsa, no después de lo que le hice. – confesó el joven de cabellera blanca. – No la merezco. Tal vez… nunca la merecí.

– Muchachos. Lo que les voy a decir es algo sumamente serio. – todos comenzaron a prestar atención a lo que Norte les decía.

– ¿Qué es Norte? – preguntó el Espíritu del Invierno.

– Pitch ha regresado.


	5. Nuevos Tratos, Celos y Problemas

**Frost Hearts: Pasión Congelada**

¡Hola, mis queridos lectores del invierno!

Aquí otro capítulo más de esta interesante historia de nuestra querida pareja invernal.

Quiero informales que haré todo lo posible para publicar los capítulos de este fic y de los otros, pues, como ya entre al colegio y muy pronto estaré inundada de tareas, proyectos y exámenes se me complicará un poco las cosas así que ya están avisados por si las dudas.

Quiero agradecerles a:

 **Stew**

 **Fer**

Que disfruten de la lectura :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Nuevos Tratos, Celos y Problemas**

En el puerto del Reino de Arendelle las personas bajaban de los bucaneros, eran mercaderes, que aprovecharían para vender sus mercancías en el Festival de Otoño que se llevaría en cabo de unas semanas. Pero. Hubo un bucanero que era muy diferente a los otros, éste era mucho más elegante y que llamaba mucho la atención. De este transporte salió un joven hombre de alrededor de unos 20 y tantos años con un porte lleno de elegancia; su cabello era negro como el ébano, su tez era blanca con un toque aperlado, sus ojos era de un color verde esmeralda y con un aire que daba paz. Usaba un traje de noble que era negro, con algunos toques rojos y dorados.

– Por fin he llegado a mi destino. El Reino de Arendelle. – se dijo así mismo el joven de cabellera negra.

– Mi Lord. ¿Está seguro de que quiere hacer esto?, digo, después de lo que el Duque; es decir, su abuelo ha comentado de este Reino que tiene la aprobación de hacer hechicería y no sé qué otras cosas más ¿Aun quiere tener lazos con Arendelle y más con su Reina? – dijo un hombre de unos 40 o 50 años de edad, cabello marrones con algunas cuantas canas, tez aperlada y portando el uniforme oficial de la guardia real. – Eso sería suicido.

– Jeje, Gustav tranquilo no quiero que mi mejor capitán de la guardia real le dé ataque en medio de la embarcación. – rió divertido el joven hombre. – Además, es mi deber de corregir el error que hizo mi abuelo después de la tontería que cometió cuando coronarán a la Reina de Arandelle.

– No tiene que llevar toda esa carga mi Lord. – comentó en un tono serio Gustav.

– Lo sé. Pero quiero corregir todo este error. Mi padre al igual que el padre de la Reina, que en paz descansen, fueron viejos amigos. Arendelle y mi Reino deben de estar aliados nuevamente como en los viejos tiempos. – confesó el joven pelinegro.

– Si eso es lo que usted desea mi Lord. – Gustav hizo una reverencia mientras que el joven Lord observaba esperanzado el Reino de Arendelle.

– _Espero que todo esto salga bien._ – pensó el joven hombre.

 **Mientras tanto en el palacio…**

Elsa se encontraba nuevamente en su despacho, solo que esta vez estaba revisando la correspondencia y los documentos importantes del reino, Jack se encontraba observando con un gesto aburrido en cada parte de la habitación, pero, de vez en cuando el joven Espíritu del Invierno miraba de reojo a la joven mujer de cabellera rubia-platinada. El muchacho de cabellera blanca se acercó silenciosamente a Elsa mientras que ella leía concentradamente un documento del Reino. Fue en ese momento en que Jack decidió romper el silencio.

– Te noto algo tensa. ¿Sucede algo Elsa?

– No. No es nada. – dijo Elsa mientras dejaba el documento en el escritorio.

– No eres buena mintiendo. Dime, ¿Qué te pasa? – volvió a insistir Jack.

– Solo estoy algo cansada.

– ¿Y por qué no descansas? – la joven Reina miró atentamente al joven Espíritu del Invierno mientras que ella se lo negaba.

– No puedo tengo que terminar todo esto. – señaló Elsa los documentos y la correspondencia. – Además ya me he tomado un receso.

– Lo cual solamente duraste 50 minutos cuando llegó el mensajero con más correspondencia. – replicó el joven Guardián de la Diversión.

– Son mis deberes como Reina, Jack, debo poner un orden en el Reino si no lo hago entonces habrá un problema. – comentó la joven pelirrubia-platinada.

– ¿Y si te ayudo con la mitad de tu trabajo? – preguntó Jack mientras recibía una mirada sorprendida de la Reina de Arendelle. – Así no tendrías que estresarte y desvelarte toda la noche.

– ¿Estás seguro? – Jack asintió con sinceridad.

– Completamente seguro.

– Está bien, si quieres ayudarme puedes hacerlo. Podrías comenzar con las cartas, es sencillo, simplemente las lees, luego me las pasas y me dices lo que contienen.

– Bien. Será sencillo. – Elsa sonrió cálidamente cosa que para el peliblanco le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Bueno a trabajar. – ambos jóvenes del invierno rieron divertidos mientras comenzaron a hacer su trabajo.

Jack comenzaba a leer carta por carta mientras que Elsa revisaba cada documento, y porque no también el joven Espíritu del Invierno le pasaba la correspondencia diciéndole su contenido. En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta del despacho.

– Adelante. – dijo Elsa mientras observaba la puerta abrirse.

– Majestad un visitante la está esperando en el recibidor. – comentó un viejo sirviente a la Reina de Arendelle.

– ¿Un visitante? Eso es raro de escuchar, se supone que los invitados llegarían antes del Festival de Otoño. – comentó la pelirrubia-platinada.

– ¿Quiere que le diga al visitante que se retire, Majestad? – preguntó el viejo mayordomo.

– No es necesario que lo haga Jafet. Enseguida voy a atenderlo. Por el momento denle algo de beber y de comer al joven.

– Como usted lo ordene Majestad. – con eso Jafet se retiró dejando solos a Jack y a Elsa.

– ¿Iras a atender a tu invitado? – preguntó Jack mirando con picardía a Elsa, mientras que ella tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– Tengo que hacerlo. Pero tampoco quiero dejar a un lado mi trabajo.

– Yo lo hago. – dijo el Espíritu del Invierno.

– ¿Tu? Jack no puedes hacer eso. – comentó la Reina de Arendelle.

– Claro que puedo. – insistió el peliblanco. – ¿O qué? ¿Acaso piensas que no puedo hacer los deberes de un noble?

– No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que… no quiero abusar de tu nobleza sería injusto hacer eso… – confesó la joven soberana de Arendelle haciendo que el corazón de Jack se le acelerara.

– No lo estás haciendo Elsa. Lo que yo estoy haciendo por ti es porque quiero ayudarte y también porque mi corazón me dice en que lo haga. – en ese momento el corazón de Elsa se le aceleró mientras que su rostro empezó a tornarse a un rojo vivo. – Jeje, estas completamente roja.

– Será mejor que vaya a atender al invitado. – comentó Elsa levantándose de su asiento. – ¿Estás seguro que puedes hacer esto Jack? – preguntó preocupada.

– Por supuesto. Tú tranquila y deja que este galán haga su trabajo. – Jack le había guiñado el ojo a la joven mientras que ella se sonrojaba al extremo.

– Si necesitas algo o ayuda no dudes en decírmelo, ¿Si? – el joven Espíritu del Invierno no pudo evitar sonreír, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la joven Reina de Arendelle mientras que ella ruborizaba cuando sintió más la cercanía de él.

– Elsa no te preocupes, todo estará bajo control, tu tranquila.

– Pero… – en ese momento Jack besó la frente de Elsa mientras que él se separaba de ella para observarla con cariño y amor. Cosa que para ella al ver aquella mirada transmitiéndole eso no pudo evitar sentirse segura y confiada. – Está bien. Tú ganas Jack. No te esfuerces demasiado ¿Si?

– Si.

Elsa depositó un beso en la mejilla del joven Guardián de la Diversión para después salir del despacho. Mientras tanto Jack iba a seguir continuando con el trabajo que Elsa había dejado pendiente. El joven Espíritu del Invierno revisó cada carta y documento, justamente cuando iba a dejar de leer una de las cartas algo le llamó la atención; las manos del peliblanco comenzaron a temblarle, su ceño relajado se había fruncido, su mandíbula se había tensado y finalmente debido a sus poderes, Jack, comenzó a congelar la única parte en donde él se encontraba. Se fue furiosamente del despacho haciendo que todos los papeles importantes se esparcieran por toda la habitación.

Mientras tanto Elsa se encontraba en el Salón de Tronos, ella mandó a llamar a uno de los sirvientes en que le enviaran al misterioso invitado a ella. Algo dentro de ella comenzó a incomodarle de repente, no sabía por qué, pero una parte de ella sabía que no iba a hacer nada bueno cuando recibiera la visita de aquel misterioso invitado. Después de unos minutos el mismo joven hombre de la embarcación entró al Salón de Tronos siendo acompañado por el sirviente y su acompañante Gustav.

– _Es realmente hermosa. Parece como un hermoso querubín que ha sido mandado por el mismo Creador._ – pensó el Lord sin quitarle la vista de encima a la joven Reina de Arendelle. – _Y mi abuelo diciendo que ella es un ser de lo más despreciable y horrendo que pudiera haber visto. ¡Vaya exageración de ese hombre!_

– ¿Desea algo más su Majestad? – preguntó el sirviente.

– Si Alexander. Quiero que preparen una habitación para nuestros invitados.

– Como usted lo ordene Majestad. ¿Desea algo más? – volvió a preguntar Alexander.

– No Alexander. Ya puedes retirarte. – dijo educadamente Elsa mientras que el sirviente se retiraba. – Veo que no han presentado caballero. Dígame ¿Cuál es su nombre

– Antes de decirle mí nombre, mi Reina. Por favor. No quiero que se altere y este calmada cuando le cuente la razón por la que hice este largo viaje para venir aquí en Arendelle. – comentó educadamente el Lord.

– ¿Es algo serio? – preguntó Elsa preocupada.

– Depende en como lo tome Reina Elsa. – respondió con algo de calma y a la vez de nerviosismo el pelinegro.

– _Al parecer si es algo serio… espero que no sea una guerra o algo peor que eso._ – pensó la pobre Reina asustada. – Prosiga en lo que tenga que decirme joven.

– _Bien aquí voy. Espero que no pierda la cabeza por esto._ – pensó asustado y entre algo bromista el Lord de cabellera negra. – Majestad. Mi Nombre es Andrew de Weselton; Rey de Weselton. Y este de aquí es mi escolta personal y a la vez Capitán de la Guardia Real; Gustav de la Vie.

– ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Elsa mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su trono. – ¡Usted! ¡Cómo osa pisar estas tierras! ¡Debo aclararle Rey de Weselton que el Reino de Arendelle ya no tiene ningún trato o lazos con su Reino! – dijo sumamente enojada la pelirrubia-platinada.

– _Ahora si perderé la cabeza… pero… debo admitir que ella tiene un carácter fascinante._ – pensó Andrew embelesado por la belleza, a su punto de vista, de la joven soberana de Arendelle. El Rey se aclaró su garganta mientras decía lo siguiente a ella. – Majestad si me permitiera explicarle…

– No tiene nada que explicar Rey de Weselton. Ahora Quisiera hacerme el favor de retirarse de mi vista, y también, de una vez de mi Reino.

– Por favor, Reina Elsa de Arendelle, solamente quiero que usted me escuche. ¿Por favor? Se lo suplico. – imploró Andrew mientras se arrodillaba ante la Reina.

– No tiene nada de que explicar Rey de Weselton. El daño que hizo el Duque de aquel reino ya está hecho, y no habrá nada para remediar el mal trato que le hizo a Arendelle y a su Reina. – dijo con seriedad y molestia la pelirrubia-platinada.

– Lo sé. Lo que hizo mi abuelo no tiene ningún perdón. Es por esa razón que vine aquí a Arendelle, en ofrecerle disculpas su Majestad, y más ahora que estoy realmente avergonzado por aquel acto que hizo mi abuelo. – la mirada azulada de Elsa se dilató de la sorpresa mientras escuchaba atentamente a la explicación del joven Rey. – Reina Elsa, si usted no quiere perdonarme o perdonar a mi Reino lo entenderé, ya que el daño que hizo mi abuelo fue bastante grave que por culpa suya hemos perdido contacto relacionado con usted y su reino. No vengo aquí para hacer tratos con usted mi Reina, simplemente vengo a pedirle perdón como el heredero de la corona hacia la Reina de Arendelle.

Elsa no sabía que decir en esos momentos, aquellas palabras de sinceridad de Andrew le había tocado desde lo más fondo de su corazón; aunque también tenía ciertas dudas de que aquel joven estuviera relacionado con el Duque de Weselton, ya que aquel hombre junto con el Príncipe de las Islas del Sur; Hans, querían despojarla de su corona e incluso matarla por haber traído el invierno a su propio reino. La joven Reina comenzó a meditar muy bien en las palabras del Rey de Weselton, por una parte ella quería perdonarlo después de todo él estaba ofreciéndole disculpas como el verdadero Rey que es… pero también… otra parte de ella no quería hacerlo después de todo él estaba relacionado con el Duque del mismo reino, ¿Acaso sería una trampa más de aquel anciano? Enviar a su propio nieto a pedirle disculpas a la Reina de Arendelle cuando la culpa de romper aquellos lazos con Weselton era de aquel viejo Duque cascarrabias junto con el Principito de las Islas del Sur.

La joven pelirrubia-platinada se mordió internamente sus mejillas mientras que su mirada azulada se endurecía por la tensión que se estaba sobrellevando en el lugar. Aún estaba en pos y contras sobre este acontecimiento tan pesado, mientras tanto, Andrew miraba a la joven mujer con aquel porte seguro y digno de la nobleza; el joven Rey no podía evitar observar cada detalle de la Reina de Arendelle, en sus adentros se decía a si mismo que ella era realmente hermosa, femenina, delicada, sofisticada y de una belleza envidiable que cualquier mujer o joven quien la viera le causaría tanta envidia. La mirada de Andrew se perdía en dos cosas en Elsa; en sus ojos y sus labios.

– Déjeme pensarlo, Rey de Weselton. – dijo Elsa en un tono serio y seguro llamando la atención a Andrew. – Para mañana sabrá la respuesta.

– Tómese el tiempo que quiera, Majestad. – dijo educadamente el Lord.

– Puede retirarse. – ordenó la joven Reina.

– Muchas gracias por haberme escuchado, Reina Elsa. Majestad sé que sonará descortés de mi parte… pero… me permite en agradecerle mi muestra de gratitud.

– ¿De qué forma? – en ese momento Andrew se acercó a la pelirrubia-platinada mientras le tomaba la mano para después depositarle un beso en los nudillos.

De pronto una fuerte corriente helada de viento irrumpió el Salón de Tronos, Elsa sintió un tremendo escalofrió en su espalda cuando vio lo que tenía frente a ella. Era Jack. Su mirada la tenía oculta entre su flequillo mientras apretaba con fuerza su cayado.

– Jack. – susurró Elsa.

– ¿Es mi imaginación o está haciendo frio aquí? – preguntó entre broma el joven.

– Con todo respeto Rey de Weselton, está haciendo frío. Después de todo estamos en otoño y muy pronto entraremos en invierno. – dijo sin emoción alguna Elsa mientras retiraba educadamente su mano de Andrew. – Ahora si sería tan amable de retirarse se lo agradecería.

– Como usted lo ordene, Reina Elsa. – Andrew hizo una reverencia mientras tenía su rostro elevado para ver a la joven soberana de Arendelle, le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y amigable mientras se retiraba junto con su acompañante del Salón de Tronos.

– Jack. – llamó Elsa al Espíritu del Invierno quien ni siquiera se musito. – Jack, ¿Te encuentras bien? – la joven Reina se acercó hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho mientras lo miraba preocupada.

– Si. Me encuentro bien. Bastante se podría decir. – dijo secamente Jack haciendo que la mirada azulada de la soberana de Arendelle se le dilatara de la sorpresa y la confusión.

– ¿Por qué hablas así Jack? – preguntó confundida. – ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo si no te he hecho nada? ¿Qué te pasa?

– ¿Qué me pasa? ¡¿Qué que me pasa?! – vociferó molesto Jack mientras que una gruesa escarcha había sellado y a la vez congelado la puerta y paredes del salón. – ¡Esto! ¡Esto es lo que me pasa! – sacó entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta azul la carta que había leído antes en el despacho.

– Jack… ¿Qué es lo que tiene esa carta? – preguntó Elsa nerviosa mientras que en su interior el miedo comenzaba a apoderarla.

– ¿Qué es lo contiene? ¡Velo por ti misma! – el Espíritu del Invierno tomó bruscamente la mano de la joven Reina mientras le entregaba la carta en ésta.

– _Por el Hombre de la Luna espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando…_ – pensó temerosa la pelirrubia-platinada mientras comenzaba a leer la carta. – No puede ser… Jack no es lo que tú piensas.

– ¿A no? ¿Entonces que es Elsa? ¿Qué es? – gruñó molesto el Guardián de la Diversión.

–… – Elsa intentó explicarle pero sabía perfectamente cuál sería su respuesta, y debido a eso ella calló inmediatamente.

– Tal como me lo suponía. El que calla otorga. – Jack extendió su brazo derecho a un lado donde se encontraba una ventana mientras que en un fuerte viento hizo que la azotara. – ¡Viento llévame! – vociferó con rabia el Espíritu del Invierno mientras que el viento se lo había llevado.

– ¡Jack! ¡Espera por favor! ¡Jack! – Elsa corrió hasta la ventana pero era demasiado tarde, el muchacho de cabellera blanca se había marchado. – Jack… no es lo que tú piensas.

La joven Reina de Arendelle cayó de rodillas mientras que en su mirada azulada observaba con tristeza y rabia la carta, comenzó a releerla de nuevo mientras que el odio, la tristeza y el dolor se acumulaban en su corazón.

 _"Estimada Reina Elsa de Arendelle…_

 _Espero que esta carta llegué directamente a sus manos, yo, el Rey Antonio de Bafingtonk, deseo que su unión con la de mi hijo mayor; el Príncipe Aleksai de Bafingtonk, sea prospera y duradera. He escuchado rumores de que otros Reyes, Lords, Duques y otros nobles que han querido que usted se ha desposada por ellos mismos o con sus hijos, sobrinos y/o nietos. Debo infórmale, su Real Majestad, que mi primogénito será el esposo y Rey perfecto que nunca se habría imaginado._

 _Espero en recibir su respuesta antes de que llegué el invierno._

 _Atte.: El Rey Antonio de Bafingtonk."_

– ¿Cómo osa ese Rey hacer esa atrocidad? ¿En entregar a su propio hijo como si fuera algún objeto de valor? – gruñó furiosa Elsa mientras que lagrimas gruesas y amargas caían de sus ojos. – ¿Quién se ha creído ese sujeto con desposarme con su hijo? ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera aguantaré una grosería como esta! ¡Yo soy la Reina de Arandelle! ¡Y yo decidiré en casarme o no! – vociferó con rabia la joven Reina mientras arrugaba furiosamente la carta.

– Majestad ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntaron los sirvientes y algunos guardias después de haber escuchado el grito de la gobernante de Arandelle.

– Si… estoy bien. – respondió a secas la joven mujer mientras observaba con tristeza la ventana. – Déjenme sola por favor. – ordenó con claridad mientras que los sirvientes y los guardias se retiraron dejando completamente a Elsa. – _Jack._

Mientras tanto en la Montaña del Norte, un Jack bastante furioso azotaba con rabia su cayado haciendo aparecer unos enormes pilares con picos de hielos por todo el lugar. Quería calmarse y dejar a un lado ese pensamiento que le molestaba, pero, no cada vez que recordaba aquel escrito de la carta una parte de él se lo impedía hacerlo. Se sentía devastado, triste, enojado y rechazado. Y más aún cuando recordó aquel momento en que un desconocido había besado la mano desnuda de su amada Reina de las nieves, mientras que ella no hizo nada para detenerlo.

Jack liberó un fuerte y sonoro grito de dolor mientras que con su cayado había golpeado tan fuerte el suelo que hizo aparecer unas enormes púas de hielo solido en todo el suelo. El Espíritu del Invierno colapsó en ese momento en la única parte intacta del suelo nevado mientras que amargas y gruesas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos azules. Su mirada se reflejaba la tristeza, el dolor y la angustia. Los sollozos de Jack comenzaron a tranquilizarse pero sus lágrimas seguían cayendo. Solamente imaginar a Elsa, su Reina de las Nieves, casarse con otro que no fuera él le rompía el corazón.

Aquel corazón que por mucho tiempo le había costado recomponerse volvía en hacerse añicos como el frágil hielo. No quería. Jack no quería que eso para Elsa, no quería que ella se casara con otro sujeto. Las lágrimas cayeron hasta el suelo de aquel manto blanco, aquellas lágrimas hicieron crear una pequeña figura de Elsa, Jack, al mirar aquella creación lo tomó con sus manos con suma delicadeza temiendo a que con tan solo tocarla se rompiese inmediatamente. Al tener aquella figura de hielo en sus manos no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza y melancolía.

– Elsa. – susurró con dolor el nombre de su amada mientras que una lagrima había caído de su ojo izquierdo hasta caer en la estatuilla, sin que esta se rompiera.

– ¿Por qué tan afligido joven Espíritu del Invierno? – preguntó una voz familiar haciendo que Jack se tensara y a la vez volteara para ver a la dueña de aquella voz.

– Doncella Blanca. – musitó el Guardián de la Diversión. – ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

– No has contestado mi pregunta. ¿Por qué tan afligido? – volvió a preguntar la joven.

– Se equivoca. No estoy afligido. – mintió el joven de cabellera blanca.

– ¿Seguro? Porque viéndolo así, no me parece nada convencido. – comentó la Doncella Blanca mientras observaba el desastre que había hecho Jack, quien por supuesto se ruborizó de la pena.

– Lo siento. – se disculpó el Espíritu del Invierno.

– Bonita decoración. Aunque ¿No crees que es demasiada exageración todo esto?

– Nuevamente lo siento.

– Todo esto… ¿Es por la Reina Elsa verdad? – sonrió maternalmente la Doncella Blanca.

– ¿Cómo lo…? – la mirada de Jack se había dilatado de la sorpresa.

– ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Porque puedo verlo en el hielo y en la nieve Jack Frost, tú y la Reina Elsa poseen poderes de hielo y nieve, es por esa razón que puedo verlo todo porque yo soy de ese elemento. – confesó la joven peliceleste-platinado.

– Si ya lo sabe entonces. ¿Por qué me lo pregunta? – preguntó en un tono afligido el Guardián del Invierno.

– Porque me gusta iniciar una conversación joven Guardián, además hacia tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos después de aquel accidente. – respondió sin musitar la Doncella Blanca. – Dime ¿Qué ocurrió contigo y con la Reina de Arandelle?

– Me acabo de enterar de que ella… ha recibido una carta de compromiso con un príncipe de otro reino. – dijo el Espíritu del Invierno mientras que su rostro se aguadó de la tristeza.

– Y eso te afecta ¿No es así?

– Claro que me afecta. ¿Qué sentirías cuando ves a la persona quien más amas en todo el mundo casarse con otra persona que no seas tú? – alzó la voz Jack mientras que su mirada azulada mostraba dolor y tristeza.

– No lo sé. Es más déjame decirte que nadie se me ha confesado que este enamorado de mí. – confesó la Doncella Blanca mientras que el Guardián de la Diversión lo miraba con incredulidad. – Pero, he visto a través de la nieve y del hielo como las personas sufren al estar enamorados(as) de otras personas que no son correspondidas o que no saben lo que tienen frente a ellos.

– Ya veo. – Jack mordió su labio mientras que las lágrimas comenzaron en asomarse en sus ojos.

– Que eso no te afecte joven Espíritu del Invierno. La vista humana puede ser muy engañosa, y además, solemos creernos todo cuando no todo puede ser verdad.

– ¿A qué se refiere con eso? – preguntó confundido el peliblanco.

– Eso tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo, querido. – rió divertida la peliceleste-platinada. – ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado en hacer joven Guardián? – la mirada azulada de él ahora estaba llena de confusión.

– ¿Hacer de qué o qué?

– ¿Vas a quedarte aquí todo el día hasta que se te pase el enojo o iras a corregir tu error con la Reina Elsa? – Jack mordió internamente su cachete.

– No lo sé… la verdad es… que no quiero mostrar mi cara a Elsa, no después de lo que le hice. – confesó el joven de cabellera blanca. – No la merezco. Tal vez… nunca la merecí.

– Joven Guardián, no seas duro contigo mismo. Todos cometemos errores e incluso si son severas y difíciles de enfrentar, pero gracias a esos errores aprendemos algo muy importante.

– ¿Y cuál es Doncella Blanca? – preguntó confundido.

– En que no somos perfectos después todo. Uno puede equivocarse porque apenas está aprendiendo algo nuevo, como lo es en tu caso.

– ¿Qué es lo me recomienda hacer Doncella Blanca? – volvió a preguntar Jack, la peliceleste-platinada sonrió de una manera maternal y le dijo…

– Ve con la Reina de Arendelle, ella tiene mucho de que contarte.

– Pero… ¿Y si ella no quiere verme? – preguntó dudoso.

– Lo hará. _Nunca dudes de la confianza que la Reina Elsa te tiene Jack Frost._ – esto ultimo lo había pensado. – Será mejor que vayas a Arendelle, tú y la Reina Elsa tienen mucho de qué hablar ¿No?

– Si. Muchas gracias por… umm… la plática. – agradeció el Espíritu del Invierno.

– Por nada Jack. – dijo la Doncella Blanca.

– ¡Viento llévame! – ordenó el peliblanco a su aliado amigo mientras que éste se lo llevaba directamente hacia a Arendelle.

– Los chicos de ahora. Al principio tienen problemas y después se reconcilian como si nada hubiera pasado. – se dijo a sí misma la peliceleste-platinada. – ¿Cuándo se lo diremos, tío? – la joven giró su cabeza mientras observaba la figura de un hombre mayor.

– Pronto. Pero por el momento hay que esperar hasta que ellos vean lo que sus corazones han estado ocultado por mucho tiempo. – comentó el misterioso hombre.

– Eso espero. Porque… ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo para que ellos dos se volvieran a reunir _otra vez_. – comentó la peliceleste-platinada.

– Querida, tienes que dejarlo ir.

– Lo sé… aunque me sea difícil hacer eso, mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá a _él_.

– Yadira. – llamó el misterioso hombre a la Doncella Blanca.

– No importa cuántas veces lo ame tío… nunca seré correspondida por _él_. Tal vez. Nunca lo fui. – dijo con una voz quebrada Yadira mientras que las lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos amatistas.

– Oh mi pequeña. – el hombre abrazó a la joven mientras que ella dejaba fluir sus emociones creando una fuerte tormenta en la montaña. – Me duele tanto que sufras, mi pequeña Doncella Blanca.

– ¿Por qué el amor puede ser algo hermoso y a la vez doloroso, tío? – sollozó Yadira en pecho de su tío.

– Todo tiene que tener un equilibrio, Yadira. Eso todos deberíamos saberlo. Si no existiera el equilibrio, el mundo estaría en el límite del colapso. – confesó con sabiduría el misterioso hombre mientras consolaba a la pobre chica.

 **Mientras tanto en Arendelle…**

El sol ya se estaba ocultando detrás de las montañas avisando que muy pronto llegaría la noche, Elsa se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación mientras miraba con un deje de tristeza el cielo. Sus ojos azules se encontraban completamente rojos y cansado de tanto llorar en toda la tarde después de que Jack se había ido molesto del palacio. Una lágrima traicionera resbaló hasta mejilla mientras que ella se la removió con delicadeza con su mano izquierda. Esa misma tarde no había salido del Salón de Tronos debido a que sus poderes comenzaron a congelar el lugar, Elsa ya no temía de perder sus poderes pues ya sabía cómo manejarlos, cuando ella se había tranquilizado derritió el hielo sólido y se fue a encerrarse a su habitación.

La fresca brisa del otoño refrescaba el mojado rostro de la Reina de Arendelle haciendo que ella le diera un ligero titirito. Dejó escapar un sollozo cansado mientras disfrutaba del fresco clima, en ese momento, una brisa mucho más fresca que la anterior la hizo estremecerse de más. Abrió sus parpado dejando ver aquellos hermosos azules-hielos, un nudo se formó en su garganta mientras que las lágrimas no tardaban en asomarse en sus ojos.

– Jack. – susurró entrecortada Elsa. – Has vuelto…

– Elsa… yo… lo siento. En verdad lo siento mucho, no había sido mi intención en haberme comportado así contigo. – Jack comenzó a disculparse mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo arrepentido de su error. – Sé que no merezco tu perdón y lo entiendo. Me he comportado como un idiota. Por el Hombre de la Luna, ni siquiera en que momento deje que mis celos me cegaran…

– _¿Celos?_ – pensó la Reina de Arendelle mientras se tapaba su boca evitando a que jadeo de sorpresa saliera.

– Lo siento. – susurró en un tono afligido y de arrepentimiento.

– Jack. – lo llamó. – Jack. Mírame por favor. – suplicó Elsa. El Espíritu del Invierno alzó su vista mientras observaba aquellos ojos azules-hielo con un brillo y a la vez vidriosos y rojos. Eso para el peliblanco se le hizo un vuelco en su corazón.

– _Elsa… ¿Cuánto tiempo te he hecho sufrir?_ – se preguntó así mismo Jack mientras miraba con dolor el haber hecho sufrir a su amada Reina de las Nieves. – Lo siento… por haberte hecho llorar.

– Jack… no tienes nada de que perdonar, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Tu no…

– ¡Claro que sí! ¡Claro que debo disculparme Elsa! ¡Me prometí a mí mismo en que nada ni nadie te harían volver a sufrir! ¡Y mira lo que hice! – exclamó con una voz quebrada el Guardián de la Diversión haciendo que el corazón de la joven Reina se estrujara más a su pecho cuando lo vio llorar por primera vez.

Elsa hizo una mueca de dolor, llevó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Jack mientras limpiaba sus cristalinas lágrimas; estaban frías. En ese momento, la joven Reina abrazó al Espíritu del Invierno alrededor de su cuello mientras que su cabeza la colocó en el hombro derecho de él. El joven Guardián de la Diversión correspondió al abrazó de la pelirrubia-platinada mientras que sus brazos la habían rodeado alrededor de su pequeña cintura, unas escarchas de nieve rodearon a los dos jóvenes de nieve y hielo en ese instante, Elsa retiró su cabeza del hombro del peliblanco mientras lo miraba fijamente. Volvió a colocar sus manos nuevamente en las mejillas de él mientras retiraba aquellas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Jack llevó una de sus manos mientras la colocaba por encima de la mano de Elsa, dejó escapar un ligero suspiro y a la vez entrecerraba sus ojos para dejarse llevar por el calor y el toque de la joven Reina, poco a poco Jack entreabrió sus parpados mientras se perdía en aquella mirada azul-hielo de Elsa. La joven pelirrubia-platinada se puso de puntillas para quedar a la altura del Espíritu del Invierno, mientras tanto él se inclinó hasta sentir su frente con la de ella; ambos podían sentir en ese momento sus reparaciones chocándose sincronizadamente, también sintieron sus narices rozarse mientras que muy dentro de ellos mismos sentían unas ansias por besarse.

Elsa al saber de lo que estaba haciendo se retiró de Jack mientras que él había aferrado su brazo en la cintura la joven Reina, queriendo evitar a que ella se alejara de él, no quería perder aquel contacto de calor que ella le estaba brindando. Cada vez que ella intentaba separase de él sin lastimar sus sentimientos, el joven Espíritu del Invierno se aferraba más a ella.

– Jack… – le llamó Elsa pero en ese momento ella fue interrumpida por él.

– Por favor déjame estar un rato más. – la pelirrubia-platinada al haber escuchado aquella suplica de Jack no pudo decirle un "no" como respuesta.

– Está bien. _Aunque suene extraño yo tampoco quiero romper este contacto contigo Jack._ – esto último lo había pensado ella mientras le dio el paso libre a Jack a que la siguiera abrazando. – Jack… te perdono. – una sonrisa cálida y de alivio decoró los labios del Espíritu del Invierno.

– Gracias… Elsa. – susurró Jack al oído de la joven mientras que ella se ruborizaba levemente.

Después de varios minutos de tener abrazada a Elsa, Jack, la liberó mientras le dedicó una sonrisa llena de vida y de calidez. Ambos entraron a la habitación mientras que Elsa se sentaba en el colchón de su cama con una mirada seria y a la vez llena de preocupación. El joven Espíritu del Invierno se le acercó a la joven y le preguntó lo siguiente.

– ¿Te preocupa algo Elsa?

– No. solamente estoy cansada por las cosas del Reino, Jack. – mintió la Reina de Arendelle.

– No eres buena mintiendo. Sé que algo te preocupa y no quieres decírmelo porque no es de mi incumbencia ¿No es así? – Elsa se mordió levemente el labio mientras quería evitar el contacto visual de Jack.

– _Es muy bueno._ – pensó mientras reía internamente.

– Está bien si no me lo quieres decir Elsa. Pero sólo quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré a tu lado sin importar de lo que pienses o de lo que digas. – confesó el Espíritu del Invierno mientras tomaba ambas manos de la joven pelirrubia-platinada junto con las suyas.

– _Él tiene razón. Jack siempre ha estado a mi lado cuando más lo necesite… aunque no recuerda todo lo de mi pasado… mi corazón me dice que confié en él._ – pensó con sinceridad Elsa. – ¿Estás seguro de que quieres escuchar lo que me pasa Jack?

– Si. Pero. La pregunta es Elsa… ¿Es que si tú quieres contármelo?

– Buena pregunta. Y sí, quiero contarte todo lo que me está pasando… _después de todo cuando era pequeña le había pedido a Jack que fuera mi novio… eso significaría que aún lo sigue haciendo ¿No?_ – un rubor extremo decoró las blancas mejillas de ella mientras que el joven Guardián de la Diversión había dejado escapar una risa divertida. – Como tú sabrás Jack, recibí una carta sobre una unión de matrimonio con un príncipe de otras tierras.

– Si.

– Pues… no es la primera vez que recibo eso. – la mirada azulada de Jack se dilató un poco por la sorpresa. – Desde el día en que me coronaron como la Reina de Arendelle, muchos nobles de todos los reinos del mundo me han ofrecido a sus hijos, sobrinos o nietos como candidatos para que algunos de ellos sea mi esposo.

– ¿Qué? ¿En qué están pensando esas personas? ¿Entregar a alguien como si fuera un objeto?

– Yo también he pensado lo mismo. – confesó Elsa. –Veras Jack, aunque yo sea la Reina de Arendelle y mi pueblo es quien decide si sigo siéndolo o no, otros Reinos se rehúsan a que siga con mi reinado. Solamente porque soy mujer piensan que no puedo hacer lo que un hombre puede hacer.

– ¿Y qué es lo que tienes en mente, Elsa? – preguntó Jack, la joven Reina observó en su mirada preocupación y a la vez miedo.

– Lo que siempre he hecho Jack. Rechazar las propuestas y seguir continuando gobernando Arendelle con o sin marido. – el joven Espíritu del Invierno se sintió aliviado después de escuchar eso, pero, luego escuchó a la pelirrubia-platinada decir algo más que le llamó la atención. – Pero… tampoco no estaría nada mal en tener un compañero y también sería hermoso tener una familia, después de todo, Arendelle necesitaría un heredero.

– Y… ¿Cómo sería tu compañero ideal? – preguntó curioso el Guardián de la Diversión.

– Son muchas cosas que tengo mente acerca de eso. Pero. Lo más importante es que él no se deje influenciar por el poder, ni la riqueza; que siempre sea sincero y que se preocupe por el reino como lo va a hacer conmigo. Eso es lo único que pienso de él. – confesó Elsa.

– Entiendo. – asintió Jack, en ese momento vio como la joven Reina comenzó a vencerle el sueño. – Necesitas descansar ya es muy tarde como para que estés levantada ¿No?

– Tienes razón. – afirmó la pelirrubia-platinada. – Podrías retirarte por unos momentos, quiero cambiarme a gusto.

–S-Si claro. – carraspeó el peliblanco mientras salía de la habitación de la joven.

Después de que Elsa se cambió en sus pijamas llamó a Jack para que entrara nuevamente a su habitación. La joven Reina de Arendelle se metió a la cama mientras se arropaba entre las colchas, poco a poco, el sueño la venció y quedó profundamente dormida. Jack se quedó velando el sueño de Elsa, como siempre solía hacerlo cuando ella era pequeña, mientras se quedaba hipnotizado por la belleza de ella y más porque el resplandor de la luna la hacía mucho más hermosa de lo que ya estaba.

– Que descanses, mi Reina de las Nieves. – susurró Jack mientras le depositó un beso en la frente de la joven soberana de Arendelle.

A la mañana siguiente Elsa despertó y se vistió en un hermoso vestido color caqui con hermosos detalles florales dorados en el corsé y en la parte de la falda, en la parte donde le cubría el cuello hasta sus brazos era de color café chocolate. Su cabello lo tenía recogido en una cebolla que por supuesto tenía un trenzado alrededor de esta y a la vez sujetada con un listón café. Jack al verla así no pudo evitar sonrojarse de lo hermosa que ella lucia esa mañana. La joven Reina de Arendelle tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando escuchaba balbucear al Espíritu del Invierno cosas como; "que hermosa", "es un hermoso ángel", y otras cosas más.

– Umm… ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Elsa a Jack sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

– Uh… s-si… ¿A dónde? – la joven mujer rió ante eso mientras que el Guardián de la Diversión se maldecía así mismo por la pregunta.

– A desayunar. ¿A dónde más querías ir Jack? – preguntó entre broma la joven Reina.

– Bueno ya que lo preguntas… por qué no vamos a pasear por el reino, ya terminaste de enviar las invitaciones y también el papeleo ¿No?

– Pues… aún no he terminado con las cuentas del reino y me falta por terminar de escribirles las notificaciones de los nobles. – dijo Elsa en un tono cansado y un poco estresado.

– Tómate un respiro Elsa. Te lo mereces después de hacer tanto trabajo como Reina.

– Pero…

– Sólo un día. Sólo te pido un día de descanso. – la joven Reina se mordió el labio dudosa mientras que la mirada de Jack se mantenía segura. – Además ayer me prometiste en que saldríamos anoche para que disfrutaras de la libertad.

– Eh… b-bueno yo… – Elsa comenzó a balbucear nerviosamente y aún más cuando Jack comenzó en acercarse haciendo que sus narices se rozarán una con la otra.

– Vamos una salidita no te hará daño, al contrario te hará bien un descansito después de tanto trabajo.

– Mmm… está bien. Tú ganas Jack. – Jack sonrió triunfante mientras que Elsa no pudo evitar tampoco sonreír. – Después de desayunar nos iremos a pasear por el reino.

– Ya dijiste. – ambos soltaron una carcajada mientras salieron de la habitación.

Se dirigieron hacia el comedor mientras interactuaban entre susurros, ya que Elsa no quería llamar demasiada la atención con la servidumbre y que la señalaran como loca por estar hablando sola, la pobre Reina de Arendelle tenía que reprimir sus risas debido a que Jack hacia muecas graciosas y bromas a la servidumbre cuando tenían que tener el lugar ordenado y limpio. Al llegar al comedor, la sonrisa que Elsa tenía desapareció rápidamente al igual que la del Espíritu del Invierno, frente a ellos se encontraba no además Anna y Kristoff sino que también estaba Andrew.

El pelinegro junto con los futuros esposos estaban riendo a carcajadas, en ese momento, cuando el Rey de Weselton escuchó las puertas del comedor abrirse sintió en ese momento como su corazón dio un brincó, que hasta podría salir en cualquier momento de su pecho, cuando vio a Elsa en la entrada.

– ¡Buenos días, Elsa! – exclamó con alegría Anna rompiendo la tensión.

– Buenos días, cuñada. – dijo Kristoff.

– Buenos días. – respondió Elsa en un tono calmado mientras se dirigía con firmeza a su asiento.

– ¿Y ese quién es? – preguntó Jack mientras apuntaba con su cayado a Andrew quien estaba sentado a un lado de Elsa.

– Es el Rey Andrew de Weselton. – susurró mientras disimulaba tomar de su copa su jugo de naranja.

– ¿Cómo amaneció, Reina Elsa? – preguntó el Rey de Weselton.

– De maravilla. – respondió con claridad la joven pelirrubia-platinada. – _Hasta que se me arruino al verte._ – pensó enojada la Reina.

– Me alegra de escuchar eso, Majestad. – aclaró Andrew dedicándole a la joven una sonrisa cálida, cosa que para Jack le molesto.

– ¿Qué se cree este tipo? – dijo el Espíritu del Invierno entre dientes mientras le dedicaba una mirada de molestia al Lord. – Oye Elsa, ¿Quieres ver algo divertido?

– Jack, no. – Elsa negaba entre dientes mientras miraba con seriedad al Guardián de la Diversión.

– Observa. – sonrió divertido el peliblanco, en ese momento toco con la punta de su cayado en suelo mientras hacia un pequeño camino de hielo.

– No. – dijo entre toses.

– ¿Se siente bien Reina Elsa? – preguntó Andrew mientras miraba a la joven.

– Si me encuentro bien, bastante bien. – respondió la soberana de Arendelle mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

– Elsa, Elsa. – la mirada azul-hielo de la Reina observó de reojo a Jack mientras que él le dedicaba una sonrisa divertida. – Prepárate para el espectáculo.

– _¿Espectáculo?_ – pensó confundida y a la vez algo emocionada.

En ese momento salió un joven mayordomo alrededor de unos 23 o 24 años, cabello rubios dorados, tez aperlada, complexión delgada y ojos verde olivo; saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja en mano, en ese momento, cuando el joven dio otro paso más resbaló en el camino de hielo, el pobre joven mayordomo perdió tanto el equilibrio que hizo que accidentalmente soltara la bandeja que contenía el desayuno. Todo estaba en cámara lenta, las caras de sorpresa de Anna y Kristoff se hicieron presentes mientras que sus mandíbulas se abrían de más, Elsa también estaba boquiabierta con una mirada llena de sorpresa y Jack simplemente se encontraba ansioso por la travesura que hizo.

En ese momento se escuchó un sonido seco y a la vez estruendoso, había sido la tapa y la bandeja que habían caído al suelo junto con la comida, todos se quedaron con cara de sorpresa en ese instante. Andrew estaba cubierto del desayuno, que era salmón con un toque de caviar y otros cometimientos frescos. La joven Reina de Arendelle se llevó en ese momento una mano sobre su boca mientras evitaba soltar una carcajada, debido a que Jack se retorcía de la risa sobre los aires, ella miró de reojo a su hermana y a su futuro cuñado queriendo retener una risa. Pero lamentablemente no pudieron contenerla ni un segundo más, estallaron a carcajadas.

– Anna… Kristoff… – llamó la atención la Reina de Arendelle a su hermana y a su cuñado, pero la pobre pelirrubia-platinada no podía ocultar su risa.

– Lo siento. Lo siento. – dijo entre risas Anna queriendo parar.

– Lord de Weselton… lo siento… – se disculpó Elsa entre risas ocultas. – Lamento mucho por lo… que sucedió.

– No se preocupe, Reina Elsa. – rió apenado Andrew mientras se quitaba entre sacudidas la comida. – Fue un accidente. Además, ¿Por qué pide disculpas? Jajaja.

– Ustedes dos, ya dejen de reírse… Anna, Kristoff. – al mencionar los nombres del pelirrubio y de la pelirroja, Elsa soltó en ese momento una risa que ni ella misma ya no podía controlar. – C-Con permiso. – estalló de risa la pobre Reina mientras salía del comedor seguido por Jack quien tenía una sonrisa triunfante y divertida en sus labios.

– Fase uno: Hacer reír a Elsa. Completada. – se dijo así mismo el Espíritu del Invierno mientras salía del comedor.

Escuchó atentamente las risas de la joven pelirrubia-platinada en una esquina del pasillo mientras que ella se encontraba recargada en la pared y a la vez sosteniéndose el estómago.

– Hacia tanto tiempo que no te veía reír de esa forma Elsa. – dijo Jack mientras se ponía a un lado de ella.

– Jajaja… Jack… ¿Pero… cómo se te ocurre hacer… eso? – comentó entre carcajadas Elsa mientras se sostenía cada vez más el estómago. – Ay… mi estómago… jajaja…

– Digamos que las cosas ya se ponían tensas. – Jack le guiño a la joven Reina mientras que ella no dejaba de reír. Después de varios minutos de risa Elsa ya se había calmado.

– Por el Hombre de la Luna hacia tanto tiempo que no me reía tanto. – confesó la pelirrubia-platinada.

– Te ves hermosa cuando ríes. – dijo el Espíritu del Invierno ocasionando en la joven mujer un rubor en sus mejillas. – Bien hora de irnos.

– Eh? ¿A dónde?

– Me diste tu palabra en que saldríamos a despejarnos después del desayuno. – Jack la miró de una forma picarona y burlona.

– La cual no pude disfrutar y que fue arruinada porque hiciste una de tus travesuras Jack.

– Bueno como te lo dije antes "las cosas ya se ponían tensas". – replicó el Espíritu del Invierno mientras se acercaba más y más a la joven Reina.

– La cual todos pensaran que yo ocasione eso. – la pelirrubia-platinada se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos azules del peliblanco.

– ¿Entonces qué?

– ¿Qué de qué? – Elsa arqueó una ceja mientras sentía el frío aliento fresco del Guardián de la Diversión sobre su rostro.

– ¿Nos vamos a de una vez a recorrer el Reino?

– No tengo otra opción. Hice una promesa y debo cumplirla. – Jack sonrió triunfante mientras que la joven Reina no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

– Entonces… ¿Me os darías el gran honor en acompañarla en cada sitio de vuestro Reino, Reina de las Nieves? – la joven Reina de Arendelle no pudo evitar sonreír y a la vez soltar una ligera risa de diversión al ver como el peliblanco hacia una reverencia y a la vez hacia un acento ***castellano***.

– Permiso concedido, Caballero del Invierno. – le siguió el juego utilizando aquel acento ***castellano*** junto con una elegante reverencia, cosa que para ellos dos le divertía.

Elsa y Jack se fueron del palacio sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, en especial por ella, al llegar los dos a las afueras de las puertas del palacio; la joven Reina miró con asombro las hermosas decoraciones que se daría para el Festival de Otoño. El Espíritu del Invierno sonrió cálidamente al ver como su hermosa Reina de las Nieves tenía una mirada de asombro y llena de inocencia al ver toda la decoración que se estaba llevando en las casas y locales. Elsa disimulaba en ver a su alrededor como si estuviera inspeccionando que todo estuviera a la perfección mientras que en realidad ella hablaba con libertad con Jack mostrándole cada rincón y local del Reino de Arendelle.

En ese momento un grupo de niños se le acerco a la pelirrubia-platinada mientras que ellos, quienes hablaban entre todos, le pedían a la joven Reina que hiciera la magia de invierno. Elsa al no poder evitar las miradas inocentes y la ternura de aquellos niños hizo lo que ellos les había pedido, con sus manos creó una bola de nieve mientras que ella les decía a los niños un "¿Listos?" a los que ellos asentían rápidamente con su cabeza. En ese momento Elsa lanzó la bola de nieve mientras que ésta se había transformado en un elegante y gigantesco copo de nieve que después había explotado liberando una hermosa y ligera nevada que cubría rápidamente los tejados y calles del reino.

Los niños comenzaron a reír infantil e inocentemente mientras jugaban con los copos que caían del cielo, hacían muñecos de nieve y/o jugaban a una pequeña guerra con bolas de nieve. Jack rió divertidamente ante la diversión que Elsa le había dado en los niños, en ese momento, el Espíritu del Invierno decidió hacer otra de sus pequeñas travesuras. Comenzó a deslizarse con la ayuda viento mientras con su magia formaba pequeños copos de nieve, los cuales se los lanzaban a las personas directamente a los ojos haciendo que ellos se unieran a la diversión con los niños. La pelirrubia-platinada al ver eso en Jack no pudo evitar sonreírle, el Guardián de la Diversión al sentir la mirada azul-hielo de Elsa le dedicó una mirada tierna y cálida.

Jack se le acercó a Elsa y le susurró al oído que la llevaría a un lugar donde ellos pudieran disfrutar su día libre, la joven Reina lo miró con incredulidad mientras que dio un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza, nadie notó la presencia de la pelirrubia-platinada cuando se había retirado del lugar. Mientras tanto el Espíritu del Invierno tenia cargada en sus brazos a la joven mientras que ella veía asombrada el hermoso paisaje de lo que era su reino, y porque no, también de las montañas. Jack había aterrizado en un hermoso ***prado, cuando Elsa observó el lugar se quedó maravillada por la belleza de la fauna de aquel lugar, solamente había árboles y unas cuantas flores silvestres en los alrededores; pero lo que a ella le había llamado la atención fue un enorme lago con una cascada*** que hacia resaltar aún más la belleza de aquel prado.

– Jack, es hermoso. – dijo sin aliento la joven Reina sin dejar de mirar el lugar.

– Si. Lo es. Aunque hay algo más hermoso que este prado se queda con el segundo lugar. – comentó Jack llamando la atención a la pelirrubia-platinada.

– ¿Qué puede ser más hermoso que todo esto, Jack? – preguntó Elsa mientras miraba confundida al peliblanco.

– ¿Qué puede ser más hermoso que esto? – repitió la pregunta que le hizo la Reina de Arendelle. – Tu. Elsa.

– ¿Y-Yo? – se quedó sin aliento la pelirrubia-platinada mientras miraba anonadada al Espíritu del Invierno.

– Entre todas las cosas hermosas que he visto, tú siempre fuiste la que me llamó más la atención.

– Jack…

– Espero que no te haya hecho sentir incomoda, digo, es la primera que me expreso de esta manera con alguien, y más si es eres tu Elsa. – un sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de ambos jóvenes del invierno.

– N-No. no me siento incomoda Jack. Al contrario me siento… alagada. – sonrió con sinceridad la joven Reina. – Para serte sincera… es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo así.

– ¿Enserio? – Elsa asintió levemente mientras que un ligero había decorado sus mejillas. – Pues te digo algo. Me alegro ser el primero en decirle todo eso, mi hermosa Reina de las Nieves. – Jack tomó la mano de Elsa mientras le depositaba un beso en ella. La joven Reina no pudo evitar sonrojarse de más mientras sentía aquella hermosa sensación en su pecho.

– Jack…

– ¿Te digo algo? Creo que este lugar se vería bien con un toque más invernal ¿No lo crees? – la joven Reina de Arendelle se sonrojo de más cuando el Espíritu del Invierno se le había acercado a su rostro mientras sentía como sus narices se rozaban una con la otra.

– S-Sí. – tartamudeó nerviosa.

– Bien, entonces siéntate cómoda y disfruta del espectáculo, Elsa.

En ese momento Jack voló unos cuantos centímetros del suelo mientras que con su cayado comenzó a crear hermosos copos de nieves, también con la punta de su cayado decoró los árboles y arbustos con sofisticadas escarchas. Elsa se quedó maravillada por la hermosa decoración que el Espíritu del Invierno hacía en aquel prado, la joven Reina comenzó a moverse de su lugar mientras se dirigía al lago; extrañado Jack le preguntó qué era lo que iba a hacer ella, y como respuesta, la pelirrubia-platinada le dijo que ella también quería mostrarle algo. La joven mujer levantó un poco la falda de su vestido mostrando solamente la punta de sus zapatos color beige mientras que ella colocó su pie encima del agua, para sorpresa del Guardián de la Diversión vio como el lago comenzó a congelarse, Elsa dejó escapar una risa divertida mientras comenzaba a caminar y luego a dar pequeños giros en el agua, como si estuviera danzando, mientras que éste se congelaba.

Jack no pudo evitar sonreírle cuando ella comenzó a mover sus manos haciendo aparecer una pequeña bola de nieve, luego la lanzó en el cielo y después ésta explotó haciendo que cayera mucho más nieve. La joven Reina de Arendelle sonrió divertidamente mientras dejaba escapar una que otra risa llena de libertad, el joven Espíritu del Invierno la observó con ojos soñadores y llenos de calidez cuando ella comenzó a danzar libremente en el lago. El joven de cabellera blanca voló hacia ella y con su cayado le hizo una corona de flores de hielo sobre la cabeza de la pelirrubia-platinada. Elsa no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el pequeño detalle que le había dado Jack, pero, además de eso también era porque él le pidió que si le ofrecía bailar un momento con ella; a lo cual la joven Reina accedió.

Jack tomó la mano de la joven mientras que con la otra la rodeaba alrededor de su cintura, Elsa coloco su mano libre sobre el hombro de él mientras que con la otra apretaba ligeramente la mano del peliblanco. Ambos jóvenes del invierno comenzaron a bailar ante la imaginaria melodía que sus mentes creaban, ambos se perdían en su mirada azulada mientras bailaban sincronizadamente. El joven Espíritu del Invierno acercó un poco más el cuerpo de la joven Reina de Arendelle con el suyo mientras que ella le dedicaba una sonrisa calmada y cálida al joven peliblanco. Elsa colocó su cabeza el pecho de Jack mientras escuchaba como los latidos de él se le aceleraban que hasta le retumbaban contra el pecho, él en cambio se sonrojo pero no se detuvo en seguir bailando con ella.

Una sonrisa triunfante decoró los labios del muchacho en ese momento, él colocó su mentón sobre la cabeza de la joven pelirrubia-platinada mientras que con la ayuda del viento hizo que sus fosas nasales respiraran aquella fragancia de la Reina de Arendelle. Aquella fragancia no era dulce ni tampoco fuerte; era el perfume perfecto, era como una combinación entre el olor del invierno fresco con un toque de flores silvestres. Elsa tampoco se quedaba atrás, al tener su cabeza en el pecho de Jack ella también comenzó a oler la fragancia del Guardián de la Diversión. Era un perfume varonil, pero, su fragancia era mucho más diferente a lo que ella solía oler de otras fragancias de los hombres; aquel aroma era una combinación de hielo solido con algo de menta, era una combinación perfecta y única.

Ambos dejaron de bailar pero no rompieron el contacto de sus cuerpos, Elsa alzó su vista mientras que Jack se perdía en la mirada azul-hielo de ella. El Espíritu del Invierno colocó su frente con la de la joven Reina mientras que ambos sentían sus frías respiraciones chocando levemente contra el rostro de cada quien, e incluso, podían sentir como sus narices se rozaban levemente una con la otra.

– Elsa.

– ¿Si, Jack? – la joven pelirrubia-platinada observó con tranquilidad y ternura al joven Guardián de la Diversión mientras que ella podía notar nerviosismo en su mirada azulada.

– Hay algo que debo confesarte. – dijo casi en un susurro el Espíritu del Invierno.

– ¿Qué es Jack? – preguntó con tranquilidad.

– Elsa… yo… – Jack podía sentir como su latir bombeaba rápidamente hasta podía escuchar como sus latidos de su corazón retumbaban hasta sus oídos.

– Tu… – Elsa comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y a la ansiosa que hasta podía sentir como su corazón iba a salir de su pecho de la emoción que sentía en su ser.

– Yo… no, no es nada.

– Jack. – en ese momento el corazón de la joven Reina de Arendelle se estrujo contra su pecho mientras sentía una decepción por no saber qué era lo que el Guardián de la Diversión quería decirle. – ¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirme? Dímelo.

– Enserio no es nada Elsa. – insistió el Espíritu del Invierno mientras sentía que su ser rompía al igual que su corazón. – Será mejor que regresemos al reino, todos deben de estar preocupados por ti.

– Si… tienes razón. – asintió ella.

– _Que idiota soy._ – se dijo así mismo mentalmente Jack.

– Jack.

– ¿Si Elsa? – la pelirrubia-platinada se mordió levemente su labio por los nervios que la carcomían.

– ¿Me puedes prometer que… vendremos a este lugar cuando este estresada por las cosas innecesarias?

– Elsa, podemos venir a este lugar cuando tú quieras. Es más, desde ahora en adelante este será nuestro lugar de descanso y a la vez secreto. – Jack sonrió ampliamente y a la vez con calidez y ternura a la joven Reina mientras que ella asentía levemente con su cabeza.

– Si. Jack, ¿Podemos quedarnos un rato más?, no quiero regresar al palacio por el momento.

– ¿Segura? – Elsa asintió nuevamente.

– Completamente. Quiero disfrutar este día libre. _Y también quiero disfrutar cada momento contigo Jack._ – eso ultimo lo había pensado desde lo más profundo de su corazón y pensamientos mientras sentía aquella calidez y alegría en su pecho.

– Está bien. Todo lo que mi Reina de las Nieves desee son órdenes para mí. – la joven mujer dejó escapar una risa divertida mientras que el Guardián de la Diversión no pudo evitar sonreírle cálidamente a la vez que le había besado la frente de ella. – _Cuanto deseo en decirte lo mucho que te amo Elsa. Mi querida Reina de las Nieves._ – pensó Jack desde lo más profundo de su ser mientras juntaba nuevamente su frente con la de Elsa a la vez que ambos se perdían en la mirada de cada quien.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ღ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Polo Norte**

En lo más alto de las montañas nevadas se encontraba la guarida de Norte, alias Santa Claus, en el despachó se encontraba él decorando una hermosa obra maestra de hielo. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente haciendo saltar al viejo hombre. Norte se volteó mientras miraba con seriedad a uno de sus yetis, con su voz mandona y llena de liderazgo le dijo…

– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que no azoten o abran de esa manera la puerta? – los yetis comenzaron hablar al mismo haciendo que al pobre hombre le comenzara a darle un ligero dolor de cabeza. – Haber, haber, haber. Uno por uno por favor que nos les entiendo nada.

–… – uno de los yetis comenzó a emitir algo como un gruñido, estilo Chewbacca, haciendo que la mirada azulada de Norte se dilatara de más.

– ¡¿Qué?! – vociferó enojado mientras salía apresuradamente a zancadas del despacho.

Norte llegó a su taller de juguetes mientras que en el centro de aquel lugar había un enorme globo del mundo donde se mostraba cantidades de luces, que poco a poco fueron desapareciendo, el ceño de Santa Claus se frunció de más de lo que ya estaba mientras apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula y manos haciendo que sus nudillos se tornaran más blancos de lo normal.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! – vociferó el hombre mirando con extrema molestia el enorme globo terráqueo. – ¡¿Cómo es que sucedió esto?! – Norte se volteó mientras miraba seriamente a los yetis y a los duendes, quienes por supuesto se espantaron por la reacción de su jefe.

En ese momento Norte se dirigió a su tablero mientras colocó una de sus manos sobre una palanca, la giró y después la empujó hacia abajo; en ese mismo instante una hermosas luces comenzaron a salir del globo terráqueo mientras que éste comenzaron en ascender al cielo expandiéndose por todos los lugares que se podían ver.

– Espero que todos lleguen a tiempo. – se dijo así mismo Norte. – Esto es algo serio.

Minutos después los Guardianes llegaron al Polo Norte, cuando llegaron a la guarida de Norte todos comenzaron a preguntarle qué era lo ocurría. Santa Claus casi iba a hablar cuando de pronto notó que Jack no se encontraba en la reunión.

– ¿Dónde está Jack? – preguntó Norte a sus compañeros.

– Mph, como siempre ese niño irresponsable llega tarde. – dijo Conejo poniéndose como cascarrabias.

– Espero que no tarde lo que tengo que decirles a todos ustedes es algo muy importante. – comentó el viejo hombre.

– ¿Qué tan serio es Norte? – preguntó preocupada el Hada de los Dientes.

– Demasiado Hada. – respondió con algo de seriedad y preocupación el grandulón.

– ¿Y porque no nos lo dices a nosotros y después a ese niño, Norte? – se quejó el Conejo mientras tenía su ceño severamente irritado.

– Porque el Hombre de la Luna me dijo que se lo tenía a decir a todos. – todos guardaron en ese momento silencio mientras observaban la luna resplandeciendo en el cielo.

– Pues espero que no tarde. – murmuró entre dientes Conejo.

En ese momento una fuerte ventisca junto con la nieve comenzaron a irrumpir el lugar.

– ¡Oh, Jack! ¡Muchacho que alegría de que hayas venido! – dijo Norte recibiendo a Jack con una cálida bienvenida.

– Lamento la tardanza. – se disculpó el joven de cabellera blanca.

– Hasta que por fin llegas niño, nosotros esperando a que Norte nos diga porque la emergencia y tu jugueteando con la nieve. – comentó molesto el Conejo.

– Ya no te enfades, Canguro. – el mencionado miró al Espíritu del Invierno con un ceño bastante fruncido e irritado. – ¿Y bien Norte? ¿Cuál es el punto de esta reunión?

– Muchachos. Lo que les voy a decir es algo sumamente serio. – todos comenzaron a prestar atención a lo que Norte les decía.

– ¿Qué es Norte? – preguntó el Espíritu del Invierno.

– Pitch ha regresado.

– ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron los Guardianes, bueno a excepción del Hombre de los Sueños quien utilizó su arena un signo de exclamación.

– No puede ser. – dijo Conejo.

– ¡¿Pero cómo Norte?! – exclamó el Hada de los Dientes. – ¡¿Cómo es eso de que regresó Pitch?!

– No lo sé Hada. Pero debemos alertas en cuando va a atacar Pitch. – comentó seriamente Norte.

– _No puede ser. Esto no puede estar pasando. Pitch no pudo haber regresado._ – pensó Jack coléricamente mientras apretaba con fuerza su cayado. – _Lo derrotaré. Juro por el Hombre de la Luna que lo haré._

– Debemos encontrar a Pitch cuanto antes Norte. No sabemos que intenciones tenga ese mal oscuro. – comentó Conejo entre dientes.

– ¿Y los niños? – preguntó mortificada el Hada. – ¿Qué pasara si Pitch se desquita con ellos como la última vez?

– Los protegeremos cueste lo que nos cueste Hada. – respondió Santa Claus. – Pero lo más importante es que tenemos que estar atentos cuándo y dónde atacara Pitch.

– Si. – asintieron los Guardianes.

– _Pitch. No te perdonaré por lo que le hiciste a Elsa. Pagaras por todo el sufrimiento que nos hiciste pasar a ella y a mí._ – pensó Jack molesto mientras apretaba con fuerza su cayado. – Tengo que decirle la verdad a Elsa acerca de Pitch y de lo que él le hizo a ella. – se dijo así mismo mientras se retiraba de la guarida de Norte para regresar a Arendelle.

* * *

Y vuala. Aquí termina el capitulo de esta magnifica y divertida historia.

No olviden comentar, acepto cualquier sugerencia, crítica y comentario sobre la historia.

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**

* * *

 ***Castellano*:** en el dialogo de Jack y Elsa estoy usando como un juego de palabras, es decir, que en el idioma ingles americano ellos están usando el acento "ingles europeo". Y bueno como acá en México hablamos el idioma español latino utilicé el idioma español castellano.

 ***Prado…*:** me base en la escena de la película de Frozen, ya saben, en la parte donde Kristoff, Anna y Sven entran al bosque para ir a la Montaña de Norte en busca de Elsa.

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo de "Frost Hearts: Pasión Congelada":**

– Dime ¿Qué es lo quieres? – preguntó la misteriosa silueta liberada.

– **Igual que tu venganza.** – respondió la voz.

– ¿Qué le hace pensar que con hacer las paces no se me haya olvidado de lo que hizo su abuelo?

– Vengo en son de paz, Reina Elsa. Además déjeme recordarle que usted me dio su perdón junto con su hermana y su futuro cuñado. – lo miré de mala cara pero a cambio de él simplemente me vio con diversión. – Espero que algún día mi reino y el suyo vuelvan a aliarse como antes lo habían hecho nuestros padres. – en ese momento mi mirada se había dilatado de la sorpresa, justamente cuando él se iba a retirar del despacho en ese instante lo detuve.

– ¿De que estuvieron hablaron tú y ese sujeto? – preguntó nuevamente mientras bajaba del árbol.

– Cosas sin importancia. – mentí y a la vez decía una cuarta parte de la verdad.

– ¿Enserio? Porque a mí me pareció que ambos se estaban divirtiendo, aunque claro también ese sujeto arruino el momento cuando mencionó lo de tus poderes. – pude notar en su tono de voz algo de celos y a la vez de molestia.

– ¿Cuándo le confesaras tus sentimientos a la Reina de Arendelle? – preguntó ella en un tono calmado.

– Aun… no lo sé.

– Espero que ese día llegue. Porque si no será demasiado tarde para ustedes dos.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunté confundido.

– La vida de un mortal es muy corta joven Guardián, mientras que la de un inmortal su vida está congelada. – respondió con tranquilidad, en ese momento sentí un golpe en la boca del estómago.


	6. El Regreso, Verdaderos Sentimientos

Frost Hearts: Pasión Congelada

Hola, holitas mis queridos lectores...

Sé que no he actualizado estos últimos 4 meses y tengo muchísimas razones por la cuales no lo hice.

Primero que nada en la vacaciones de verano tenia planeado en publicar todos los capítulos de mis otros fics, incluyendo este, ya tenia planes para llevarme mi computadora conmigo a un viaje que iba a realizar por un mes pero debido a que mis padres no me dieron la autorización de llevármela no tuve otra opción más que dejarla en casa.

Cuando mi familia y yo regresamos de nuestro, tenia la ilusión de escribir al fin los capítulos pendientes, pero, luego mi familia y yo recibimos una triste y devastadora noticia; un hermano de mi padre falleció unos meses atrás, esto hizo a que toda mi motivación y pasión por escribir mis historias se derrumbarán, tuve una fuerte recaída emocional.

Después de haberme recuperado, ya había sido un poco tarde para mí como para seguir continuando con las historias, ya que había entrado al colegio, y bueno he tenido muchos trabajos, proyectos, exámenes por hacer...

Creo que ya no tengo más que decir, puesto a que la lista es demasiado laaaaaarga...

Antes de comenzar quiero agradecerles a:

AomeAzakura

anonimus

Ahora si...

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: El Regreso de la Oscuridad, Verdaderos Sentimientos**

Horas antes…

Entre las penumbras de la oscuridad desconocido por el hombre y entre otros seres fuera del mundo mortal, había una silueta encadenada en lo que parecía ser unas cadenas. Aquella misteriosa silueta se encontraba con el ceño fruncido, su mandíbula se tensaba y a la vez que rechinaba con brusquedad sus dientes y a la vez maldiciendo entre susurros nombres de su pasado. De repente aquella misteriosa silueta movió con brusquedad todo su cuerpo tratando de liberarse de aquellas cadenas que lo mantenían encadenado.

– Malditos. Malditos sean esos guardianes. En especial ese maldito de Jack Frost. – gruño con suma rabia. – ¡Maldito sean! ¡Me vengaré! ¡Juro que lo haré!

– **Entonces que así se haga.** – en ese momento las cadenas que lo mantenían cautivo desaparecieron.

– Pero que…

– **Ya te liberé. Bueno la mitad de ello.**

– ¿Quién eres? Muéstrate. – ordenó cabreado la misteriosa silueta.

– **Tranquilo, tranquilo hombre. No puedo aparecerme en estos momentos, pero si puedo comunicarme contigo.** – replicó la misteriosa voz.

– Entonces dime tu nombre tan siquiera.

– **Todo a su tiempo. No quiero apresurar las cosas, preferiría más llevarlas a la ligera.** – la misteriosa silueta chasqueó su lengua de la rabia mientras apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula.

– Dime ¿Qué es lo quieres? – preguntó la misteriosa silueta liberada.

– **Igual que tu venganza.** – respondió la voz.

– No me digas. ¿Los guardianes te encerraron? – rió fríamente la silueta.

– **No. pero digamos que otra persona que está muy relacionado con ellos lo hizo.**

– ¿Hablas de…?

– **Si. De aquel miserable ser que nunca debió haber existido.** – una sonrisa macabra y fría decoró los labios de aquel ser a la vez que dejó escapar un risa tétrica.

– Estamos en el mismo barco. – replicó el ser. – Dime ¿Cuál es tu plan?

– **Además de destruirlo a él. Recuperar lo que se me ha arrebatado por mucho, mucho tiempo.** – dijo la voz en un tono oscuro y lleno de malicia.

– Bien. Entonces manos a la obra. – una sonrisa macabra y oscura había decorado los labios del ser mientras que una risa fría se escuchaba por parte de la voz.

– **Eso es lo que quería escuchar.**

En ese momento un remolino de arena oscura comenzó a rodear al misterioso sujeto sin que éste se musitara, no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando aquel remolino había desaparecido. La mirada dorada de aquel ente observó nuevamente oscuridad, pero, no duro ni un segundo cuando unas luces azules color azul-hielo aparecieron, el ser miró con interés el nuevo que estaba habitando, era un enorme salón completamente oscuro y a la vez que parecía de cristal, en esa habitación había dos tronos de cristal negros.

– ¿Qué es este lugar?

– **Lo que alguna vez había sido mi palacio. Ahora es tuyo.** – contestó la voz.

– ¿Palacio?

– **Si. Este lugar lo llamo: El Palacio de Cristal Negro. Yo mismo lo cree, pero, no para mí… sino para _ella_.**

– ¿Ella? – preguntó confundido el misterioso ser.

– **Muy pronto lo descubrirás amigo mío.** – dijo la voz en un tono siniestro y lleno de frialdad.

– Black. Pitch Black, mejor conocido como "El Coco", "El Boogeyman", "La Pesadilla de los Niños".

– **Excelentes títulos debo decir. Pero qué tal si en vez de todos esos títulos aceptas uno que tengo en mente.**

– ¿Acaso hay un título mejor que los otros que tengo ahora? – preguntó burlonamente Pitch.

– **Ríete todo lo que quieras. Y sí. Hay un mejor título que todos esos.** – respondió calmadamente la voz.

– ¿Y cuál es?

– **El Rey de las Pesadillas.** – Pitch abrió sorpresivamente sus ojos mientras que la voz comenzaba a reír triunfantemente. – **Sabía que te interesaría.**

– Mmm… Pitch Black: El Rey de las Pesadillas. Me gusta. – sonrió torcidamente el Coco.

– **Para tener ese título, necesitas ganártelo.** – dijo la voz.

– ¿Y cómo puedo ganármelo? – preguntó Pitch casi en un tono irritado.

– **Tienes que demostrármelo y así sabré que si eres digno de llevar ese título.**

– Y así será. Merezco tener ese título cueste lo que me cueste. – la voz soltó una risa tétrica y fría ante aquella decisión del Coco.

– **Entonces que así sea.** – en ese momento las ropas de Pitch comenzaron a reemplazarse por un traje digno de un rey completamente negro con algunos detalles rojos como la sangre y una larga capa de seda que por supuesto ésta estaba sostenida en las hombreras del traje. – **Pitch Black desde ahora en adelante te llamaras el Rey de las Pesadillas.** – Pitch sonrió en ese momento triunfantemente mientras sentía en su cabeza una ligera presión.

Detrás de él apareció un enorme espejo el doblemente de grande con cristales oscuros y algunos diamantes en la parte de arriba de éste, Pitch se volteó mientras que una sonrisa triunfadora y fría decoró sus pálidos labios; comenzó a verse su propio reflejo mientras lucia aquel elegante y oscuro traje de rey y por sobre todo su corona; la cual era de cristal oscuro con zafiros y rubíes. En ese momento algo llamó la atención de Pitch, acercó un poco su rostro a unos pocos centímetros del espejo y de pronto su mirada dorada se dilató cuando vio algo que lo había dejado anonadado.

– **Hola. Mi otro "yo".**

¡Era el mismo!, pero, en una versión más humana; su cabello lo tenía de un color café chocolate, su tez era menos pálida, sus ojos era de un color miel y vestía solamente una camiseta gris con una pequeña abertura que mostraba un poco su pecho, una gabardina oscura que le llegaba hasta el suelo, unos pantalones negros y unas botas del mismo color.

– ¿Qué…? – en ese momento el Rey de las Pesadillas se volteó bruscamente tras de sí, pero, detrás de él no había nadie. Volvió a mirar nuevamente al espejo y se encontró otra vez con aquel sujeto que se parecía a él.

– **¿Sorprendido?** – preguntó burlonamente el otro "yo" del Coco mientras sonreía fríamente.

–…

– **Parece que sí.** – sonrió burlonamente.

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué te pareces a mí? – preguntó Pitch sin poder creer que lo estaba viendo.

– **Muy pronto lo descubrirás. Lo más importante aquí es cumplir nuestra misión; destruir al Hombre de la Luna y a esos Guardianes.** – comento el otro "yo" del Rey de la Pesadillas.

– Espero que así sea. Quiero verlos retorcerse de dolor y sufrimiento como las cucarachas que son. – dijo el Coco mientras se dirigió hacia uno de los tronos para luego sentarse en uno de éstos. – ¿Alguna idea?

– **Un Rey necesita reclutas. Es por eso que necesitas un ejército de aliados fuertes y temerarios que se te unan y que sean leales a ti.** – comentó el otro "yo" de Pitch.

– Bien pensado. ¿Quiénes son tus mejores hombres? – preguntó Pitch al reflejo del espejo.

– **Jajaja, yo nunca he confiado en nadie que no esté en mi alcance; más bien yo mismo cree a mis propios aliados. Así como tú mismo creaste aquellas Pesadillas con tu magia.** – confesó el reflejo. – **La única diferencia entre tú y yo es que mis aliados eran mucho hábiles y fuertes que los tuyos.**

– Si es verdad a lo que dices entonces muéstramelo. – dijo el Rey de las Pesadillas en un tono molesto.

– **Lamentablemente ya no lo puedo hacer. Y como te lo había dicho desde un principio soy tu otro "yo".**

– Me debes muchas explicaciones acerca de lo que dices… – en ese momento Pitch fue interrumpido por su otro "yo".

– **Damián. Ese es mi nombre.** – una sonrisa fría decoró los labios del mencionado mientras que su mirada café chocolate se tornaba un leve tono dorado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ღ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Arendelle**

 **Elsa's Pov:**

Faltaba una semana para el Festival de Otoño, aún tenía muchos papeleos y documentos por revisar; algunas veces hacer la misma rutina era cansado y aburrido. Dejé escapar un suspiro aburrido mientras dejaba de firmar algunas autorizaciones de intercambios a otros reinos. Me levanté de mi asiento mientras veía por la ventana el hermoso paisaje de las montañas nevadas de mi reino, una sonrisa había decorado mis labios al recordar el pasatiempo libre que tuve con Jack en nuestro lugar secreto. Cada vez que lo recordaba sentía una libertad y alegría en mi ser. Me di la media vuelta mientras observaba en mi escritorio una hermosa de hielo que esta mañana Jack me había regalado. Me dirigí nuevamente al mueble mientras tomaba con sumo cuidado el hermoso objeto, sentí un leve calor en mis mejillas a la vez que susurré el nombre de él.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Me levanté cuando sentí un escalofrió detrás de mi espalda, giré un poco mi cabeza por encima de mi hombro izquierdo, había sido Jack quien había abierto la puerta del balcón de mi habitación. Pude notar en su rostro algo de seriedad, preocupación y a la vez con un toque de calma. Me tallé levemente mis parpados para verlo claramente, en ese momento él se me acercó, se sentó en el colchón de mi cama y con una voz pacifica me dijo…_

 _– Lamento por despertarte, vuelve a dormir aún es temprano._

 _– ¿Sucede algo? – pregunté mientras lo miraba fijamente._

 _– No. no sucede nada. – negó levemente con su cabeza, pero no le creí, lo supe por su mirada._

 _– Eres malo mintiendo Jack. Dime. ¿Qué sucede? – volví a preguntar en un tono dulce y calmado. Lo escuché suspirar rendido._

 _– Me están llamando. Tengo que regresar con los otros Guardianes._

 _– ¿Volverás? – pregunté algo temerosa, admito que estos días que me la he pasado con Jack han sido cada vez más divertidos e incluso… menos solitarios._

 _– Por supuesto que sí. Te lo prometí y yo jamás he faltado con mi palabra. – sonreí aliviada, en ese momento Jack tomó mi mano derecha y deposito un beso en ella. – Mi Reina de las Nieves._

 _– Según lo que yo me acuerdo… solías llamarme Princesa de las Nieves. – confesé un poco avergonzada mientras escuchaba como mi Espíritu del Invierno soltaba una carcajada._

 _– Jejeje, me alegro de que lo recordaras. Si, solía llamarte así desde ese entonces, pero, ahora que fuiste coronada como Reina también debo cambiar tu título. Además. Te sienta bien ese nuevo nombre; Reina de las Nieves. – sentí en ese instante un calor inmenso en mi vientre y a la vez en mis mejillas cuando me besó en donde comenzaban la línea de mis labios._

 _– Regresa pronto… ¿Si?_

 _– Regresaré antes de que lo que cante un gallo. – solté una risa divertida ante ese chiste. – Y esto es una prueba de a mi promesa. Una rosa para otra rosa, solo que tú les ganas a todas las flores existentes de este mundo. – con sus manos hizo una hermosa rosa de hielo sólido._

 _– Jack… gracias. – agradecí tímidamente mientras tomaba la flor y a la vez le había depositado un beso en el inicio de sus labios, cosa que para él lo ruborizó. – Jeje, te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas._ Tonta que dijiste. _– me abofeteé mentalmente._

 _– Gracias. Aunque tú te ves mucho más hermosa sonrojada. – reí nerviosamente, vi a Jack subirse en el barandal de mi balcón. – Volveré Elsa. ¡Viento llévame! – lo escuché reírse infantilmente cosa que para eso me había contagiado, me dirigí hacia el balcón mientras observaba aquel joven de cabellos blancos perderse en el cielo._

 _– Buena suerte y ten cuidado Jack. Mi querido Guardián de la Diversión._

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

Dejé escapar un suspiro soñador mientras escribía en la hoja de mi cuaderno de apuntes el nombre de Jack y el mío. Al ver lo que hice me ruborice avergonzada, cerré el cuaderno rápidamente haciendo un poco de ruido al chocar las páginas de aquel objeto. ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¿Desde cuándo he me comportado así? Por el Hombre de la luna ya tengo 22 años y parezco una jovencita de 15 años enamorada… esperen… ¿Acaso dije enamorada? No, no puede ser. No puedo estar enamorada de él, de Jack, sería ridículo.

Él y yo somos diferentes; él es divertido y yo seria, él representa la libertad y yo represento la solidaridad, él es inmortal y yo una mortal, él es un Espíritu y yo una Reina… aunque… también debo admitir que hay otras cosas en común entre nosotros… ambos tenemos poderes de hielo y nieve, ambos estuvimos solos durante mucho tiempo, ambos sufrimos por muchas causas de nuestro pasado y no sé qué muchas otras cosas tengamos más en común porque solamente sé esas.

Espero que no sea eso de estar enamorada de él. Digo. Tampoco es malo estar enamorada… para una persona normal como lo es mi hermana, mi futuro cuñado y las personas del pueblo… pero para una persona como yo y Jack es muy diferente; y más para mí que apenas sé controlar mis poderes. Y todo se lo debo a él, a Jack. Y ahora qué haré. Si en verdad estoy enamorada que pensaran los demás y por sobre todo él. Digo hay muchas diferencias. Las personas me creerán como una loca que se ha enamorado de un personaje ficticio de un cuento para niños… pero… y Jack… ¿Qué pensará él de mí? ¿Acaso él sentiría algo por mí tal como yo… lo hago con él? Por el Hombre de la Luna ¿En qué estoy pensando?

TOC, TOC.

– Adelante. – dije cuando escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta del despacho.

– Hola. ¿Se puede? – lo que me faltaba, tolerar al nieto de aquel Duque traidor quien osó despojarme de mi corona y de mi reino.

– Pasa. – ordené secamente mientras volvía a mi trabajo. – ¿Qué es lo que quiere Rey de Weselton?

– Por favor llámeme Andrew, Majestad.

– No has respondido a mi pregunta Rey de Weselton. – evité aquel comentario de él.

– Discúlpeme si fue una grosería para usted Majestad. La razón por la que vine es para hacer las paces con usted. – quité mi vista de los documentos que estaba leyendo mientras miraba fijamente a él.

– ¿Qué le hace pensar que con hacer las paces no se me haya olvidado de lo que hizo su abuelo?

– Vengo en son de paz, Reina Elsa. Además déjeme recordarle que usted me dio su perdón junto con su hermana y su futuro cuñado. – lo miré de mala cara pero a cambio de él simplemente me vio con diversión. – Espero que algún día mi reino y el suyo vuelvan a aliarse como antes lo habían hecho nuestros padres. – en ese momento mi mirada se había dilatado de la sorpresa, justamente cuando él se iba a retirar del despacho en ese instante lo detuve.

– Un momento. Alto allí Rey de Weselton. ¿Cómo es eso de que mis padres y los tuyos se aliaron?

– Es una historia larga que contar su Majestad. – respondió con calma mientras sonreía cálidamente. – Pero si quiere escucharla con mucho gusto se lo contaré.

– Está bien. Adelante. – me recargué en el respaldo de la silla mientras esperaba a que él me contará la "historia" de la alianza de su familia con la mía.

– Antes de que comience la historia de la alianza que hicieron nuestros padres en su tiempo de juventud Majestad, ¿Me haría el honor de que me acompañara a dar un paseo?

– ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? – pregunté en un tono serio mientras lo miraba sin emoción.

– Perdóneme si por lo que le voy a decir sería una ofensa contra usted mi Lady. Últimamente la he visto trabajar todo el tiempo; desde que el primer rayo del sol resplandece el cielo hasta que la primera estrella sale en el claro atardecer. – respondió el Rey de Weselton, me mordí interna y levemente mi mejilla evitando soltar una risa y a la vez una sonrisa cuando recordaba que mis tiempos libres las pasaba con Jack. – ¿Acepta mi invitación?

– _Sólo lo hago porque quiero saber aquella alianza que tuvieron mis padres con el Reino de Weselton._ – me dije a mi misma mentalmente, me levanté con elegancia de mi asiento y con una voz firme y llena de liderazgo dije lo siguiente. – Permiso concedido Rey de Weselton.

– Me siento honrado el que haya accedido a mi invitación, Reina Elsa. – él hizo una reverencia a la vez que tomaba mi mano para después besarla, la verdad es que me sentí algo incomoda con aquel beso y también sentí en mi interior una extraña sensación que me hacía sentir culpable cuando pensé en los besos que suele darme Jack. – Mi lady ¿Se encuentra bien?

– Si. – respondí secamente mientras retiraba educadamente mi mano con la de él. – Será mejor que iniciemos ese paseo que tanto quiere tener Rey de Weselton, por lo que usted entenderá que no quiero dejar pendiente mi trabajo.

– Cómo usted lo ordene Reina Elsa. – me dedicó una sonrisa de alegría, nuevamente aquel sentimiento me invadió mi ser y a la vez sentía una extraña sensación de confianza.

Salimos él y yo a los jardines del palacio mientras, si se podría decir que, disfrutaba del clima del otoño. Tuve que tener mis manos unidas cuando en un principio el Rey rozaba sus dedos con los míos o cuando él quería tomarme de la mano con tanta confianza.

– Rey de Weselton. ¿Sería tan amable de decirme aquella historia sobre su reino y el mío?

– Por supuesto que si Reina Elsa. Todo lo que usted deseé saber son órdenes para mí. – me sentí en ese momento nerviosa por la cercanía de aquel hombre, no sabía por qué pero lo único que quería es no tenerlo más cerca de mí. Tal vez sea porque es el nieto del enemigo. – Bien. La historia comienza así. Mi padre, el antiguo Rey Randolf de Weselton, fue un buen hombre querido por su pueblo, su reina y yo; su hijo. El verdadero Rey de Weselton; Paul de Weselton, quien fue el tío de mi padre y a la vez el hermano mayor de mi abuelo, escogió a mi padre como su sucesor. A mi padre lo coronaron a la edad de 17 años como el nuevo Rey de Weselton, pero, en aquel tiempo cuando comenzó a gobernar hubo una fuerte batalla que jamás en tu vida hubieras visto.

"Mi padre no sabía absolutamente nada de batallas, así que él tuvo que hacer algunos tratos con otros reinos para que le ayudasen en la cruzada… pero… de vez en cuando se le fue denegada esa ayuda debido a la fuerte economía de aquel tiempo. Al verse fracasar mi padre casi, casi, iba a hacer tratos con el Rey que le hizo guerra; le dejaría que su reino se expandiera en nuestras tierra como un tratado de paz, fue en ese entonces cuando recibió una carta del Príncipe de Arendelle, quien era tu padre. A través de aquella carta, tu padre decidió en unírsele a mi padre en aquella cruzada; y claro, junto con otros aliados que seguían lealmente a tu padre. Para mi padre al tener el apoyo del Príncipe Akthar de Arendelle no sólo le dio a él su confianza sino que también se ganó el respeto del reino. Desde ese entonces mi padre y el tuyo han sido buenos amigos, y, al igual que ellos Weselton y Arendelle han tenido una buena estrecha alianza para todo."

– Vaya… no sabía nada de eso.

– Pues ahora lo sabe Majestad. – aquel Rey me dedicó una sonrisa sincera pero a la vez con una nostálgica. – Weselton y Arendelle han sido buenos aliados desde que nuestros padres se convirtieron en grandes amigos… aunque… lamentablemente por las influenzas de mi abuelo ese lazo se rompió y solamente porque tenía en su mente en conquistar este reino para expandir el mío, y además, saquear todas sus riquezas. – mis ojos se dilataron.

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eso quería tu abuelo?

– Así es. Desde el momento que mi padre y el tuyo estrecharon sus manos, mi abuelo aprovechó eso, claro que mi padre no se dejó influenciar por él; ya que mi padre era muy leal al Rey Akthar de Arendelle. – pude ver la verdad en su ojos mientras escuchaba cada palabra de su boca. – Hasta recuerdo que mi padre siempre me alejaba de mi abuelo para que él no me influenciara por el poder y la conquista.

– Sé que no debo meterme en tus asuntos personales y familiares Rey de Weselton, pero, si se trata relacionado con mi familia y mi reino debo saberlo todo. – dije en un tono serio mientras lo miraba fijamente. Al principio pude ver en sus ojos algo de sorpresa que para después fue cambiándola en una de afirmación y sinceridad.

– Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, mi Lady.

– Bien comience, si no es mucho pedir. – ordené tranquilamente.

– Ya le conté la historia de amistad de mi padre y el suyo. Ahora le contaré la mía. – arqueé una ceja sin quitar la mirada de encima de él. – Cuando yo tenía 5 años mi madre falleció por una grave enfermedad, así que mi padre siempre estuvo al pendiente de mí desde ese entonces. Cuando cumplí los 11 años mi padre falleció en una embarcación que él iba hacer trato con los ***Principes de Francia*** , pero, antes de que él falleciera me dijo una cosa muy importante que aún sigo conservando eternamente en mis pensamientos e incluso en mi corazón.

– ¿Y cuál es? – pregunté en un tono tranquilo.

– Él me dijo… "En el camino de la vida habrá muchas pruebas y la peor de ellas son 'el poder, la codicia y la conquista' esas son la tentaciones que el hombre y más la de un rey intenta siempre poseer; habrá personas tanto cercanas como lejanas que intentaran que te unas a ellos, sé astuto y jamás te dejes tentar por esas tres cosas." – sentí en ese momento compasión por él mientras escuchaba como su voz comenzaba a quebrarse al decirme esas palabras de su padre. – Y vaya que mi padre tenía razón. Cuando cumplí los 16 años me coronaron como Rey de Weselton, y bueno, digamos que ser Rey no es tan fácil como uno se imagina.

– Lo sé. – afirmé. – Ser Rey o Reina es una responsabilidad enorme.

– Si. En fin, mi abuelo comenzó a molestarme con sus influencias de agrandar el reino y a la vez tener muchas alianzas con otros reinos, luego me fui dando cuenta de que lo único que mi abuelo quería era saquear las riquezas de los reinos. – me llevé una mano sobre mi pecho al escuchar el tono de decepción por parte de él mientras me contaba su historia. – Cuando realicé un viaje a China fue ahí cuando la gota derramo el vaso.

– Fue cuando… el Duque de Weselton, es decir; su abuelo, rompió la alianza con mi reino. – Andrew asintió levemente.

– Así es. No sabe cuánto lamento por el daño que mi abuelo le hizo a usted y a su reino; Reina Elsa.

– Ya no tiene nada que perdonar. Usted no tiene la culpa de que su abuelo hizo tal atrocidad. – dije en un tono lleno de calma.

– Agradezco mucho por sus palabras Reina Elsa. Espero que algún día nuestros reinos nuevamente tengan esa paz de alianza que un día nuestros padres lograron formar.

– Espero que si… Rey Andrew. – en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, dije su nombre, y porque veo en el rostro de él pude notar sorpresa y a la vez emoción.

– Dijiste mi nombre. – sonrió de una manera victoriosa. – Eso significa que ya nos estamos llevando bien.

– No se ilusione tanto, Rey Andrew.

– ¿Le parece que nos presentemos nuevamente? – arqueé una ceja mientras que él me dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

– ¿Por qué quiere hacerlo, Rey Andrew? – pregunté con seguridad y calma mientras que el Rey Andrew soltó una risa.

– ¿Y porque no?, tal vez así nos llevaríamos poco a poco mejor… como amigos. – noté un ligero rubor en sus mejillas a la vez que él se masajeaba la nuca.

– Está bien. – autoricé con seguridad mientras lo miraba fijamente y mostrando a la vez mi porte de noble.

– Soy Andrew de Wiselton. Rey de Weselton. – Andrew hizo una reverencia mientras mantenía su mirada fija en mí.

– Soy la Reina Elsa de Arendelle. Un gusto conocerlo Rey Andrew de Weselton. – dije con formalidad mientras tomaba la tela de la falda de mi vestido a la vez que hacia una reverencia.

– El gusto es mío, Reina Elsa. – con eso último él tomo una de mis manos mientras depositaba un beso entre mis nudillos.

En ese momento justamente cuando iba a retirar mi mano con la del Rey una fuerte ventisca y nieve comenzó en aparecer haciendo que él comenzara a temblar del frio, y lo más extraño fue que yo no hice aparecer eso… a no ser que. Antes de que mirara detrás de mío, el Rey Andrew hizo un chiste sobre el clima.

– Uff, vaya que aquí en Arendelle el clima cambia mucho aquí. ¿No lo cree Reina Elsa?

– De vez en cuando.

– Umm… no quisiera sonar grosero su Majestad. Pero. Tengo una cierta curiosidad sobre usted. – arqueé una ceja mientras lo miraba fijamente.

– ¿Así? ¿Y dígame Rey Andrew qué es? – pregunté con tranquilidad pero dentro de mí me ponía algo nerviosa, que eso hizo que unos copos de nieves comenzaran a caer encima de nosotros.

– ¿Es cierto que usted posee un poder relacionado con el invierno? – en ese momento sentí como mi autoestima colapso por los suelos, tragué con dificultad mi propia saliva mientras que una sensación de miedo comenzó a invadir mi vientre.

– ¿Por qué querría saberlo, Rey Andrew? – pregunté sin musitarme, pero, aquella sensación de miedo comenzó a invadir mi ser. Al momento que sentía eso una leve ventisca con nieve comenzó a aparecer.

– Sólo por curiosidad. – respondió él. – Wow, vaya que tenía razón sobre el clima. – rió divertido él.

– Será mejor que me retire Rey Andrew tengo muchas que hacer. – dije rápidamente mientras me retiraba de allí pero también me di cuenta de que él también me seguía.

– ¿Desea que la acompañe Reina Elsa?

– No es necesario que lo haga Rey Andrew. Preferiría irme por mi cuenta. – dije educadamente.

– Pero… – antes de que él siguiera hablando una fuerte ventisca helada golpeara su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar del frio. – Vaya que frio hace no lo cree Majestad.

– A mí no me molesta. El frío es parte también de mí. Con su permiso Rey Andrew. – dije con suma tranquilidad mientras me alejaba de él.

Una vez que me alejé de él me dirigí al otro extremo del jardín para clamar mi autoestima, dejé escapar un suspiro de cansancio y a la vez algo de alivio al estar lejos de él. Bajé mí vista mientras recordaba la historia que me había contado el Rey Andrew acerca de mi padre y el suyo, y porque no, también sobre de aquel Duque que traicionó el reino de su propio nieto y a la vez el mío. En ese momento algo me distrajo, era unos hermosos copos de nieves, aunque esos copos yo no los había hecho, una sonrisa decoró mis labios al reconocer esos copos. Comencé a jugar con algunos de ellos mientras dejaba escapar una que otra risa, fue en ese instante cuando lo escuché a _él_.

– Eso nunca falla.

– ¡Jack! – solté una leve risa cuando lo vi recargándose en la copa de un árbol.

– ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó con una voz tranquila pero a la vez preocupada. Yo simplemente me limite en asentir y a la vez en dedicarle una sonrisa sincera.

– Si.

– ¿De que estuvieron hablaron tú y ese sujeto? – preguntó nuevamente mientras bajaba del árbol.

– Cosas sin importancia. – mentí y a la vez decía una cuarta parte de la verdad.

– ¿Enserio? Porque a mí me pareció que ambos se estaban divirtiendo, aunque claro también ese sujeto arruino el momento cuando mencionó lo de tus poderes. – pude notar en su tono de voz algo de celos y a la vez de molestia.

– ¿Y eso te afecta? – pregunté casi divertida sin quitarle la vista de encima.

– Si a ti te afectó también a mí me lo hace. – sentí un leve calorcito en mis mejillas mientras sentía como mi corazón comenzaba a latirme rápidamente. – No quiero verte otra vez triste ni asustada Elsa. No podría soportar en cómo alguien tan hermosa como tú sufre por algo que las personas aún no puedan comprender.

– No me afecto Jack. Bueno, no del todo. Solamente que las palabras del Rey Andrew me llamaron un poco la atención, que hizo que me pusiera nerviosa.

– Cada vez que lo mencionas, ¿Por qué te comportas tan distante y a la vez familiar con él? – preguntó Jack con curiosidad, yo en cambio me mordí levemente el labio inferior nerviosamente.

– Umm… es algo difícil de explicar. – está bien eso pareció una respuesta sincera, y creo que Jack lo notó.

– Elsa, sé que no es mi incumbencia en meterme en tus asuntos. Pero cuando te veo a los ojos hay tantas cosas que quieres dejar ir, en desahogarte, en ser libre de aquellas cosas que te hacen sentir encadenada. – sentí una calidez en mi pecho por aquellas palabras tan sabias de aquel joven que tenía en frente, una sonrisa comenzó a decorar mis labios mientras miraba con sentimiento a Jack.

– ¿Cómo lo haces Jack? ¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas que nadie sabe, a excepción de mi hermana y de mí?

– Porque lo sé por tu mirada. Todos dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma, Elsa. – tenía unas ganas de llorar de la felicidad y de la compasión, en ese momento unas cuantas lagrimas traviesas escaparon de mi ojos, vi como Jack se alarmó cuando vio eso. – Elsa ¿Estas bien? N-No era mi intensión en hacerte llorar.

– Por favor no te alarmes Jack. No lloró por tristeza, sino de felicidad. – dije en un tono dulce y sincero. – En todos estos años jamás nadie me había dicho algo así como tú mismo dijiste.

Jack no me dijo nada en ese instante simplemente me sonrió aliviado y a la vez cariñosamente, se acercó hasta a mí y se limitó en abrazarme, sin pensarlo dos veces correspondí a su abrazo mientras que mis lágrimas seguían escapando de mis ojos. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así abrazados, es más, ni me importó lo único que quería era sentir su calor a través de aquel abrazo. Jack comenzó en acariciar mi cabeza como si de una niña pequeña me tratase y a la vez que me besaba dulcemente en mi frente, yo simplemente me limite en llorar con alegría, acomodé mi rostro en su pecho mientras dejaba escapar un leve sollozo de alivio en ese momento noté como unos pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer encima de nosotros haciendo que solamente en nuestro alrededor se acumulara aquel manto blanco.

– Todo comenzó cuando me habían coronado como Reina de Arendelle. Como en toda tradición tengo que invitar a las personas de otros reinos, islas y/o los que tengan una alianza con el reino. – comencé a explicarle a Jack mi situación mientras nos encontrábamos sentados bajo un árbol del jardín abrazados uno con el otro. – Luego de la ceremonia de mi coronación hice una fiesta en el palacio por el festejo, fue en ese momento cuando apareció el Duque de Weselton; el abuelo del Rey Andrew de Weselton.

"En un principio él habló conmigo sobre de hacer tratos con él para que mi reino y el suyo tuvieran más riquezas y fueran reconocidas como los reinos más importantes del mundo. Claro que yo le dije que tenía que pensarlo antes de hacer tratos con él. Pero. Luego ocurrió ese accidente en que Anna me quitó el guante y debido a mis miedos libere mis poderes alejando a mi hermana y a mis invitados de mí… eso también incluyendo al Duque y a sus guardias."

– ¿Por qué razón utilizaste guantes Elsa? – preguntó Jack a mi oído mientras tomaba una de mis manos y a la vez que la entrelazaba con la suya mientras la elevaba a nuestra vista.

– Porque mis poderes comenzaron a crecer al igual que mis miedos, Jack. – confesé en un tono calmado y a la vez agobiado en tan solo recordar mi dura infancia, Jack llevó mi mano sobre sus labios mientras la besaba dulcemente.

– Continua. – dijo mientras seguía besando el dorso de mi mano.

– Luego de que todos descubrieran mi secreto, de poseer poderes de hielo y nieve, entre en pánico… y hui de mi hogar, de mi reino. – sentí como Jack apretaba con delicadeza mi mano dándome la fuerza necesaria para seguir relatándole mi historia. – Estuve por casi tres días en mi palacio de hielo que hice cuando escape de mi reino, pero, luego me encontraron los guardias del Duque de Weselton junto con algunos de mis propios guardias y con el Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur. Fui atacada por sorpresa y me tomaron como prisionera en mi propio palacio.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo pudieron hacerte eso?!

– El miedo puede ser muchas cosas Jack. En especial si se trata de alguien que tiene poderes. – miré a Jack mientras que él me miraba con preocupación y a la vez con tristeza. – Cuando escapé de mi cautiverio iba a regresar de nuevo a la Montaña del Norte para jamás volver a pisar Arendelle, en ese momento, justamente cuando ya estuve a punto de escapar; el Príncipe Hans me detuvo diciéndome que cuando Anna, mi pequeña hermana, me había buscado para avisarme que había enviado una nevada en el reino; accidentalmente, por mis nervios y miedos, había congelado su corazón.

"Y debido a eso ella "murió" congelada, no te imaginas el dolor, la tristeza y la culpa que sentí en ese momento al saber que la persona que más valoraba y amaba había muerto por un error mío. Perdí el control y a la vez bajé la guardia cuando mi captor iba a hacerme daño, lo único que recuerdo fue el grito de mi hermana y el choque de la espada rompiéndose contra algo duro y solido. Había sido Anna quien me protegió del ataque de aquel hombre. Lloré en el regazo de mi hermana, quien estaba congelada en ese instante, pero, pocos segundos después ella se descongeló. Ella me explicó que para descongelar un corazón frío era hacer un acto de amor verdadero.

Amor. Esa era la clave para descongelar el hielo y la nieve. Cuando todo aquello se solucionó, volví a mi reino y tome mi posición como reina; y claro, también rendí cuentas con el Duque de Weselton y el Príncipe de las Islas del Sur. Según lo que los guardias del Duque me confesaron era que aquel hombre quería saquear las riquezas y expandir el Reino de Wiselton. En cuanto al Príncipe Hans, Anna me comentó que él sólo quería casarse con ella para convertirse en Rey, ya que él tiene 12 hermanos en total. Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir Jack."

– Wow… la verdad no sé qué decir Elsa. Todo lo que has pasado fue demasiado complicado y duro para ti, y también para tu hermana. – asentí levemente. – Por cierto… ¿Por qué utilizabas guantes en ese entonces? Tienes unas hermosas manos ¿Por qué ocultarlas? – vi como él jugaba y a la vez entrelazaba sus manos con las mías ocasionando en mi un leve calor en mis mejillas.

– Ya te lo dije. Utilicé los guantes para evitar congelar lo que tenía en mí alrededor.

– Entiendo. Elsa, ¿Puedes prometerme que jamás en tu vida volverás a ocultar tus poderes detrás de unos guantes? – arqueé una ceja mientras lo miraba confundida.

– ¿Por qué dices eso Jack? – pregunté confundida.

– Porque además de tener un hermoso don, no quiero ver ocultas estas suaves, cálidas y hermosas manos de mi Reina de las Nieves. – me ruboricé de más al escuchar aquel alago y a la vez que Jack comenzó en besar mis dos manos. – ¿Puedes prometerme eso Elsa?

– Si. Te lo prometo, Jack. – él me dedicó una tierna mirada y a la vez una sonrisa cálida y hermosa que me hizo sentir un cosquilleo en mi estómago.

Jack inclinó poco su cabeza para sentir como aquellos labios suaves y perfectos besaran mis ojos, solté con delicadeza mis manos con las de él mientras lo abrazaba alrededor de su cuello. Juntó su frente junto con la mía mientras nos perdíamos en la mirada del uno con el otro. Jack acarició con una de sus manos mi mejilla derecha mientras me dedicaba otra vez aquella tierna mirada. Tenía unas ansias por besarle los labios en aquel momento, pero, eso no era digno de una joven ni mucho menos de una Reina; digo, no es nada malo en besar a alguien, pero, en este caso estoy hablando de Jack. Además. Él me vería mal vista si lo beso así de repente. Es mejor que guarde estos sentimientos que tengo en lo más profundo de mi corazón y seguir continuando con esta amistad… si es que se le pueda llamar así.

– Elsa. – me llamó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

– ¿Si Jack?

– Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte. – sentí una preocupación pero a la vez una emoción. ¿Qué será lo que quiere decirme Jack?

– ¿Y cuál es Jack? – pregunté calmadamente, bueno, la verdad me escuché nerviosa.

– ¿Recuerdas que esta mañana tuve que ausentarme debido a mi trabajo de Guardián? – asentí.

– ¿Sucedió algo malo? – pregunté preocupada, al ver el rostro serio parecía que si había ocurrido algo malo.

– Elsa. Lo que te voy a decir es algo delicado y no quiero preocuparte por ello. – tragué saliva mientras sentí en mi vientre una sensación de intranquilidad. – La razón por la reunión de los Guardianes fue que… – en ese momento alguien me había llamado y a la vez interrumpiendo a Jack.

– ¡Elsa! – era mi hermana Anna quien corría apresuradamente hacia a mí.

– Parece que nuestra plática tendrá que ser en otra ocasión. – reí nerviosamente.

– Así parece.

– Elsa, ¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó Anna preocupada.

– Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas Anna?

– Andrew me dijo que saliste huyendo de él. ¿Acaso te hizo algo malo? – preguntó con seriedad mientras que en su mirada mostraba molestia y preocupación.

– No, él no me hizo nada malo Anna. Simplemente me siento algo estresada por el trabajo. – afirmé mintiendo, la verdad es que no quería que tocaran aquel tema sobre de mis poderes y que esté relacionado con él.

– Ya veo. – asintió mi hermana. – ¿Y qué haces aquí sola Elsa?

– Quería despejarme un poco. _Con Jack._ – pensé eso al último mientras miraba de reojo a Jack quien me apretó ligeramente mi mano y a la vez mostrándome una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

– ¿Puedo acompañarte? – me suplicó con aquella mirada de niña regañada, no pude evitar decirle un "si". Anna se sentó a un lado mío mientras comenzaba a dar inició su plática. – ¿Estas lista para el Festival de Otoño Elsa?

– Si. Lo estoy Anna.

– ¿Y ya tienes pareja? – sentí la mirada azulada de Jack sobre mi mientras que me sentía en ese momento nerviosa.

– No, todavía no. – dije con calma. – ¿Por qué sigues repitiendo esa pregunta Anna?

– ¿Y por qué no? Es la tradición que la Reina tenga que abrir el Baile de Otoño una vez que ella dejé de visitar al pueblo.

– ¿Y por qué tu no abres el baile por mí? También la Princesa debe abrir el baile.

– Lo sé. Pero la Reina debe ser primero antes que la Princesa. – me mordí el labio mientras sentía las dos miradas de Anna y de Jack sobre mí, como si ambos quisieran saber lo que iba a decir. – ¿Cómo sería tu pareja de baile ideal Elsa?

– Ya sé a dónde quieres llegar a esto hermanita y no harás ese atrevimiento en escogerme a mi pareja.

– Pero Elsa…

– Ya lo he dicho Anna. Así que por favor ni se te vaya a ocurrir en conseguirme una cita con algún extraño, porque no voy a aceptar su invitación. – Anna hizo un ligero puchero de niña pequeña, cosa que para Jack y para mí nos divirtió al ver eso en ella.

– Solamente quería ayudar a mi hermana mayor a conseguir la pareja perfecta y también un buen esposo que puedas ser feliz a su lado. – confesó Anna haciendo que me sacara un sonrojo mientras que Jack simplemente se burlaba por aquel comentario.

– Anna, ¿Por qué razón quieres hacer eso?

– Porque quiero verte feliz con alguien Elsa. Quiero que tú sientas lo que es amar a una persona, en especial a un hombre que sea digno de ti. Además. Quiero tener sobrinos para que mis futuros hijos, que voy a tener con Kristoff, tengan a alguien con quien jugar. – en ese momento Jack comenzó a reírse mientras que yo me moría de la vergüenza.

– ¡Anna! – exclamé avergonzada. – ¡No digas eso en voz alta por favor! – supliqué apenada mientras cubría mi rostro.

– No sería mala idea Elsa. – dijo Jack en un tono burlón mientras que yo lo miraba fulminantemente.

– Anna quiero ser franca contigo. Sé que te preocupa mucho mi vida y más porque los ministros me están molestando con eso de que me casé para que Arendelle tenga a un heredero al trono. – Anna asintió levemente mientras hizo una mueca de tristeza.

– Lo sé.

– Sé cuál es tu intención Anna y te lo agradezco mucho. Pero tú sabes bien que enamorarse de alguien no es tan simple como uno piensa. – confesé con algo de sinceridad. – _Además… no puedo enamorarme de nadie más, porque, yo ya tengo a alguien más en mi vida._ – pensé mientras apretaba la mano de Jack, quien por supuesto el me miró con algo de sorpresa mientras que yo le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera.

– Entiendo… pero… Elsa tienes que darte una oportunidad, tienes que abrir tu corazón para que esa persona llegue a tu vida.

– _Anna, si tan sólo supieras que Jack ya entró en mi vida desde hace mucho tiempo._ – pensé con algo de tristeza sabiendo que mi hermana jamás podrá ver a aquella persona que tanto he admirado y a la vez amo. – Yo también quisiera eso Anna. Pero. También debes saber qué, ¿Quién querría estar con alguien como yo que posee poderes de hielo y nieve?

– Por ejemplo yo, Elsa. Tampoco no te olvides que yo también poseo los mismos poderes que tú, mi hermosa Reina de las Nieves. – sonreí en mis adentros a la vez que sentía una calidez en mi pecho cuando Jack beso mi sien.

– Elsa que eso no te impida tu felicidad. Sé que en algún lugar habrá alguien quien te va a amar y que te aceptara por lo que eres, ya lo veras, no pierdas la esperanza Elsa. – le dediqué una sonrisa cálida a mi hermana menor mientras que de un momento a otro ella me abrazó.

– Gracias Anna. – le agradecí. – Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Y por mi felicidad también.

– Por nada Elsa. Siempre lo voy a hacer, después de todo somos hermanas, y las hermanas siempre se tienen una de la otra. Y lo más importante es que yo siempre voy a estar tu lado cuando más lo necesites. – en ese momento Anna, mi querida hermana menor, me abrazó mientras soltaba una leve risa divertida.

Después de varios minutos regresé a mi habitación a tomar un merecido descanso, me recosté en mi cama mientras pensaba en lo que mi hermana me había dicho en el jardín. Jack se encontraba a un lado mío, pero, su mirada estaba observando en un punto ciego de mi habitación. Su rostro estaba lleno de calma que le hacía ver extremadamente guapo, y más porque su mirada demostraba madurez y a la vez como si estuviera reflexionando en los más profundo de sus pensamientos. Quería hablarle, enserio quería hacerlo… pero… de tan solo con verlo de esa forma se me hacía bastante irresistible. Por el Hombre de la Luna ¿En qué estoy pensando? No debería comportarme de esta forma. Aunque sé cuáles son mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia a Jack no debe pensar así de él, ya que es incorrecto en que una mujer y a la vez que una Reina piense de esa manera inapropiada de un hombre.

– ¿Te sucede algo Elsa? – preguntó Jack sacándome de mis pensamientos.

– N-No. No me sucede nada Jack. – mentí en ese instante.

– ¿Estas segura? – volvió a preguntar. – Te noto algo pensativa y a la vez te he escuchado hablar entre dientes.

– E-Enserio estoy bien Jack. No te preocupes. – vi como él se levantó del suelo mientras

– Nunca digas que no me preocupe Elsa. Porque no dejaré de hacerlo. – sonreí tímidamente, Jack se me acercó y me besó la frente causando en mí una calidez en mis mejillas y en mi pecho.

– Jack. – lo llamé.

– ¿Si?

– ¿Podemos ir a nuestro lugar secreto? – vi como él sonrió cálidamente mientras soltaba una leve carcajada infantil.

– Como usted deseé, mi Reinas de las Nieves. – sonreí alegremente mientras salía de mi cama, en ese momento tenía mi cabello suelto justamente cuando me dirigía a mi peinador para arreglármelo Jack me detuvo.

– Déjatelo así. Te ves realmente hermosa con tu cabello suelto y además ondulado. – un sonrojo decoró mis mejillas en ese momento mientras me volteaba a ver a Jack quien me dedicaba una de sus sonrisas simpáticas. – ¿Nos vamos, mi Reina de las Nieves?

– S-Sí. – tartamudeé nerviosamente causando en Jack una risa.

Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de mi balcón mientras que ésta se abría con la ayuda del viento, sentí su brazo alrededor de mi cintura apegándome más a él; en ese momento lo escuché decir "viento llévame", en ese momento, una ráfaga de viento nos llevó a él y a mí en el cielo, me sujeté a él mientras que ambos reíamos divertidos, pude sentir su mirada sobre mi mientras que yo me encontraba sonriendo y riendo como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho. No importaba cuantas veces Jack me ha llevado de esta forma siempre y cuando me divierta a su lado está todo bien.

Había llegamos al fin a nuestro lugar secreto. Jack y yo aterrizamos en suelo cuidadosamente, ya que él siempre me dice que no quiere que salga lastimada cuando toquemos tierra una vez que volemos. Tomé inmediatamente su mano y lo jalé mientras le decía que lo primero que íbamos a hacer era patinar en el lago, a Jack no le dio tiempo para que me diera algo simplemente me dedicó una sonrisa tierna y cálida. Corrí emocionada mientras que Jack volaba arriba mío, cuando llegamos al lago creé mis propios patines como siempre suelo hacerlos cuando vengo a este lugar o cuando Anna me pide el favor en que crea en la plaza del pueblo un lugar para patinar.

Aun sabiendo que tenía aun la mano de Jack en la mía no lo solté, es más, no quería hacerlo. Sentí como él apretaba con gentileza mi mano mientras que yo se lo devolvía de la misma forma. Ambos nos miramos fijamente, cada vez que me perdía en su mirada azul sentía una sensación bastante extraña pero a la vez hermosa, esa sensación que cuando buscas algo o a alguien por mucho tiempo y después de tanto buscarlo lo encuentras sientes un alivio, alegría y emoción en tu ser; todo eso es lo que siento ahora mismo.

– ¿Patinamos? – preguntó Jack casi en un susurro.

– Si. – asentí ligeramente con mi cabeza y a la vez diciéndole eso.

– Bien. Entonces vamos. – vi como Jack pisó el suelo congelado a la vez que una fina capa salía entre sus pies. – ¿Lista?

– Si. – apreté su mano mientras lo escuchaba como él soltaba una carcajada divertida. – No me sueltes Jack.

– No tengas miedo Elsa. No te soltaré.

– No lo haré. No tengo miedo Jack. _No a ti._ – sonreí cálidamente al sentir el suave apretón que Jack me daba, sentía en ese momento seguridad y paz.

En ese preciso instante Jack comenzó a deslizarse al igual que yo lo hacía con él, ambos empezamos a patinar sincronizadamente sin soltarnos de la mano. Alrededor nuestro comenzó a nevar, no sabía si eran mis poderes o los de Jack, es más, no importaba en ese momento. En un rápido movimiento que hizo Jack me hizo perder un poco el equilibrio haciendo que casi me cayera en el duro hielo de aquel estanque, cerré fuertemente mis ojos para sentir el dolor, pero, en vez de sentir el duro suelo lo sentí suave y blando, pensé al principio que yo o él habíamos creado una montaña de nieve para amortiguar mi caída… pero… ¿Las montañas de nieves sueltan un quejido de dolor?

Cuando abrí mis ojos. Casi, pero casi, me iba a morir de un colapso, y porque no, también de un paro cardiaco. Debajo de mí, en vez de tener aquella montaña de nieve, tenía a Jack quien había amortiguado mi caída. Sentí mi corazón acelerándome rápidamente y a la vez como mi rostro se calentaba a lo máximo. Al verme reflejada en el cristalino lago, como si de un espejo se tratase, noté que estaba extremadamente sonrojada, tragué nerviosamente saliva mientras que aún seguía encima de Jack. Por el Hombre de la Luna. Si mis padres me vieran en esta posición, bastante comprometedora, de aseguro que ellos me enviarían lejos, pero muy lejos, del reino en una embarcación que de aseguro mi destino seria en un convento, aislada nuevamente de las personas.

– ¿Estas bien Elsa? – preguntó Jack algo adolorido.

– Si pero… ¿Qué hay de ti Jack? ¿Te duele algo? – lo miré preocupada, él me miró con una calidez en su mirar azulada junto con una sonrisa tierna.

– Yo estoy bien. Lo importante aquí es que tu no salgas lastima Elsa. – me sonrojé mientras asentía nerviosamente.

– L-Lo siento. – me disculpé con él. Me alejé de Jack mientras me sentaba a un lado suyo para que no se sintiera incomodo teniéndome encima de él.

– No tienes nada de que disculparte Elsa. Di mi promesa de que nada ni nadie te lastimaría, y eso es lo que siempre haré. – lo miré de reojo mientras sentía mis mejillas arder a más no poder.

– G-Gracias… aunque tampoco debes excederte en hacerte daño por mi protección.

– Preferiría hacerlo antes de que tú salgas lastimada, mi hermosa Reina de las Nieves. – en ese momento Jack tomó mi mano izquierda para después depositar sus labios sobre el dorso de ésta. – Espero que su Majestad no le moleste tanto mis sacrificios.

– S-Sólo… un poco. Pero. Le agradezco de corazón Espíritu del Invierno sus deseos y cumplidos en seguir protegiéndome aunque no esté lo mucho acostumbrada de eso.

– Le agradezco mi Reina por sus palabras. Y no se preocupe por ello con el tiempo ya se acostumbrara a mis servicios. – ambos nos reímos ante eso mientras que en nuestro alrededor comenzaba a nevar levemente. – Elsa, ¿Podrías cerrar por unos momentos tus ojos?

– ¿Para qué quieres que lo haga Jack? – pregunté algo confundida.

– Es una sorpresa. – colocó su dedo índice izquierdo en sus labios mientras me guiñaba uno de sus ojos.

– Está bien. – cerré mis ojos mientras sentía unas ansias por saber que sería la sorpresa de Jack.

En ese momento sentí una fría brisa, más de lo que ya estaba, en mi rostro. Luego sentí como las manos de Jack comenzaron a tocar mi cabeza y cabello, mientras que con sus dedos se enredaban y cepillaban a la vez algunos mechones de mi cabello. Mi corazón latía rápida y furiosamente sobre mi pecho, cuando dejé de sentir las caricias sobre mi cabello, escuché a voz de él diciéndome "a la cuenta de tres abre los ojos" asentí. Lo escuché contar lentamente mientras que las ansias me comían mi ser, cuando llegó al último número me dijo que abriera mis ojos. Los abrí cuidadosamente debido a que los tuenes rayos del sol que se reflejaban en el congelado lago no me dañara la vista.

Al principio vi todo blanco que poco a poco fue adquiriendo un poco de color, cuando mi vista se fue acostumbrando a la luz y me giré mi mirada para ver a Jack noté algo muy raro en él. En vez de que Jack usara aquel suéter azul y esos pantalones cafés, ahora usaba una camiseta blanca, más blanca que la misma nieve, al igual que unos pantalones blancos, con la luz del sol hacia que aquella vestimenta brillara envidiablemente. También note que en aquella camiseta tenía unas imágenes de escarchas color celeste-claro hasta llegar a sus pantalones. Su cabello lo tenía igual pero lo tenía peinado hacia atrás y además pude notar que lo tenía atado en un listón azul marino. Debo admitir que se ve realmente guapo.

– Elsa. – su voz llamó mi atención, en un parpadeo aquel elegante Jack se desvaneció mientras que volvía el verdadero Jack que conozco. – ¿Estas bien? De repente entraste fuera de sí.

– Perdón. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos. ¿Dijiste algo en el momento que no estaba Jack?

– Mira tú reflejo en el lago. – me quedé un tanto confundida, hice caso a lo que me dijo y en ese momento me quedé sin aliento. Tenía un trenzado de corona que iniciaba un poco más arriba en donde tenía mi fleco, mientras que en ese peinado tenía unos hermosos y elegantes accesorios que parecían unas hermosas flores color azul fuerte y bajo.

– Jack… es… es hermoso. – apenas si podía hablar debido a que él me había robado el aliento por la sorpresa. – Gracias.

– No tienes nada que agradecer Elsa. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el obsequio.

– Siempre lo atesorare Jack. Y gracias nuevamente. – en ese momento lo abracé. –Has hecho tanto por mí que me siento tan egoísta ¿Cómo puedo compensártelo Jack?

– Bueno hay tantas cosas que tengo en mente. – dijo en un tono de broma cosa que para mí me causo gracia. – Veamos que será, que será. – colocó un dedo por debajo de su mentón mientras ponía una cara de serio, yo al verlo así no pude contenerme de la risa.

– No te queda esa expresión de seriedad Jack. – dije entre risas.

– Si verdad. – dijo burlonamente mientras me miraba divertido. – Bueno. Ya me decidí. Ya sé que es lo que quiero.

– Entonces escuchémoslo.

– Elsa. ¿Aceptarías ser mi pareja para el Festival de Otoño y también para el baile que se va a dar cabo ese día? – me quedé sin aliento cuando Jack me pidió eso a la vez que él se incoó como si una pareja le propusiera matrimonio a la persona que ama.

– Jack… yo… – la verdad no sabía que decir, es más, ni siquiera se me cruzó eso por mi mente. No lo pensé dos y le dije lo siguiente. – Si. Si, si quiero. Acepto que seas mi pareja Jack.

– No sabes cuánto me alegra de que hayas aceptado mi invitación. – vi a Jack levantarse y sin quitarme la mirada de encima. – Gracias Elsa. – me dedicó una sonrisa, la más hermosa de todas que he visto en todo este tiempo.

– De nada. Jack.

Aquel día nos la habíamos pasado de maravilla. Jugamos a una pequeña guerra de bolas de nieve, hicimos unos cuantos muñecos de nieve, patinamos; otra vez, y finalmente observamos el atardecer en una de las montañas que estaban cercas del reino. Cuando el manto de la noche había reinado el cielo nos fuimos directamente a Arandelle. Habíamos llegado finalmente al palacio, Jack me dejó en el balcón de mi habitación mientras abría la puerta para luego entrar en mis aposentos.

– Después de usted mi Reina de las Nieves. – solté una leve risa al ver nuestro pequeño juego.

– Gracias. – le agradecí. – ¿No vas a entrar Jack?

– Si. – asintió con su cabeza mientras me acompañaba dentro de la habitación.

– Muchas gracias por este día Jack, sinceramente que me la he pasado de maravilla.

– Me alegra mucho de escucharte decir eso Elsa. También debo admitir que yo también me la he pasado genial. – solté una leve risa. – Que descanse bien, mi Reina de las Nieves. – Jack tomó mi mano para luego depositar un beso en ésta a la vez que hizo una reverencia.

– Igual usted, mi Caballero del Invierno. – Jack alzó su vista mostrando una expresión de sorpresa, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que le había dicho. Por Hombre de la Luna ¿Qué es lo que acabo de hacer? – L-Lo siento… n-no era mi intención.

– Está bien. Eso no me afecta. – en ese momento me miró con cariño y calidez mientras enderezaba su posición. – Buenas noches.

– Buenas noches. – dije mientras lo vi irse, antes de que fuera a su destino lo detuve. – Espera Jack ¿A dónde vas?

– Iré a dar un paseo más. – ladeé mi cabeza mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

– ¿Prometes que regresaras?

– Si. Te lo prometo Elsa. Allí estaré cuando despiertes. – sonreí cálidamente. – Hasta mañana. Mi Reina de las Nieves.

– Hasta mañana. Mi Caballero del Invierno. – Jack se me acercó y me depositó un beso en mi nariz, me ruborice en ese momento mientras que él se alejaba de mi balcón.

Entre nuevamente a mi habitación y cerré la puerta. Me puse el pijama y me metí a la cama mientras observaba con ansias la puerta del balcón, una sonrisa había decorado mis labios al recordar la invitación que me hizo Jack en nuestro lugar secreto. Dentro de mi ser ya esperaba con ansias que la semana pasara rápido para que el día del Festival de Otoño llegase. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ღ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Jack's Pov:**

Me siento el Guardián más afortunado de todos. Nunca pensé que Elsa aceptaría ser mi pareja para el Festival de Otoño. Hoy es el día más feliz de toda mi existencia. Decidí ir al pueblo a caminar un poco, y por qué no, también para ver las decoraciones del lugar. Cuando llegue me quedé impresionado por cómo estaba quedando el pueblo, vi algunos banderines colgados que estaban cruzados en los tejados, algunas lámparas de aceite en forma de esfera colgadas en los postes de las calles y en comercios, algunas flores que estaban cerradas en capullos, la verdad no podía distinguir bien el color, pero, apuesto que serán hermosas cuando florezcan; y finalmente, vi en el centro de la plaza una tarima casi medio terminar.

Vi algunas personas caminando y a la vez hablando gustosamente sobre el Festival de Otoño, en ese momento mi cuerpo se tensó a la vez que un dolor en pecho comenzó a molestarme, sentí como algunas personas comenzaron a atravesarme. Lo había olvidado. Nadie puede verme o escucharme. En ese mismo instante me había dado cuenta de algo, ¿Qué cara pondrían las personas cuando Elsa baile con alguien que nadie puede ver? Que tonto soy. Dejé escapar un suspiro de decepción, le pedí al viento que me llevara a un lugar para aclarar mis ideas, me llevó a una de las montañas nevadas y ahí fue cuando comencé a pensar sobre mis problemas. Me encontraba sentado en un risco mientras sentía el fuerte viento con la nieve golpeando mi rostro y espalda, la verdad es, que eso a mí no me molestaba del todo. Miré el cielo mientras observaba la luna y la poca luz que apenas se podía notar. Dejé escapar un suspiro algo frustrado y a la vez cansado, pasé una mano por mi cabello mientras me masajeaba la nuca.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aun nadie puede verme Hombre de la Luna? ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer para que las personas me noten?– pregunté mientras volvía a mirar la luna, esperaba una respuesta digna, enserio que lo espera. Pero. No recibí respuesta alguna. – Solamente quiero hacer esto por Elsa. No por mí, por ella solamente, Hombre de la Luna.

– ¿Otra vez afligido, joven Guardián? – di un leve brinco cuando escuché la voz de ella.

– Doncella Blanca.

– Aun no me has contestado mi pregunta. – vi una sonrisa maternal en ella. Dejé escapar un suspiro y le dije.

– La verdad no sé si estoy afligido o frustrado. – noté como ella arqueaba un ceja

– ¿Y eso?

– Hoy… le pregunté a Elsa que si ella quería ser mi pareja para el Festival de Otoño que se llevara al cabo de una semana. – respondí con tranquilidad mientras sentía mis mejillas arderme.

– Y ella accedió. ¿No es así? – asentí. – Pues deberías alegrarte por ello joven Espíritu.

– Lo estoy. Pero. El punto aquí es que yo… – en ese momento ella me interrumpió.

– Nadie te puede ver.

– Si. Lo adivinaste. – afirmé. – La verdad es que yo no quiero que nadie vea a Elsa bailar sola cuando yo la invite a bailar en ese evento. – confesé preocupado.

– Entiendo. – vi como la Doncella Blanca asentía ligeramente. – Bueno. En ese caso tus suplicas fueron escuchados joven Espíritu.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Usted me ayudará? – la vi asentir nuevamente. Sentí en ese momento una inmensa felicidad.

– Pero no será nada fácil joven Guardián.

– ¿Hay algún problema con eso? – pregunté preocupado.

– No mucho. Pero. Pero necesito que seas paciente porque el hechizo que realizaré para cumplir tu deseo durara una semana. – explico la Doncella Blanca.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Una semana?! – casi grité del shock. – P-Pero el Festival de Otoño se llevará a cabo dentro de una semana. – comencé a explicarle a ella.

– Tranquilo. Para cuando termine el hechizo tú ya serás visto por todos y podrás bailar con la Reina Elsa de Arendelle. – aun no me sentía del todo convencido pero tengo que tener esperanza en las palabras de ella.

– De acuerdo. Seré paciente, Doncella Blanca.

– Bien entonces no perdamos el tiempo, joven Espíritu del Invierno. – ella comenzó a caminar a paso lento. – Sígueme. Ya que necesitare de tu ayuda con el hechizo.

– Si. – asentí mientras la seguía volando.

Habíamos llegado hasta lo más alto de la montaña mientras nos metíamos en una cueva, pero, ésta era realmente a la otra que alguna había visitado hace mucho tiempo. Había muebles de madera un poco desgastados, recipientes de hierro y otros de madera, botellas de cristal de diferentes colores y un caldero en una chimenea.

– Primero que nada. ¿Posees algo de valor que es muy importante en tu vida? – preguntó la Doncella Blanca mientras que yo se lo había afirmado.

– Si. Bueno, en realidad son dos cosas que son muy importantes para mí. Mi cayado y mi suéter.

– Entiendo. Pero creo que no me es necesario esas dos cosas, joven Guardián. – arqueé una ceja de confusión. – Verás no puedo tener tu cayado porque es una parte de ti y a la vez que te ayuda a volar. Tampoco puedo tener tu suéter porque no me serviría lo suficiente para hacer el hechizo.

– Entonces… si no le sirve todo eso. ¿Qué más puedo tener? Es todo lo que tengo. – respondí con duda.

– No del todo joven Espíritu. Porque tu posees un tesoro mucho más mayor a que esos dos objetos. – apreté con fuerza mi cayado mientras tragaba con dificultad mi propia saliva. – Revisa en tus bolsillos de tu suéter. Tal vez allí encontraras la respuesta.

Sin decir nada comencé a meter mi manos en los bolsillos de mi suéter, para mi sorpresa saqué una cadena. Era el collar que tenía planeado en regalarle a Elsa antes de que ella me olvidara por completo. Muchos años habían pasado y jamás volví a sacar ese hermoso collar con el pequeño copo de nieve que era lo más valioso para mí. Tragué saliva mientras observaba a la Doncella Blanca confundido y un poco de pánico.

– ¿Qué planeas hacer con este collar? – pregunté algo temeroso.

– No te preocupes, te prometo que nada malo le pasara a ese collar. – vi como ella estiró su mano para que le entregase el collar, pero, no lo hice; aún tenía una cierta duda de qué haría con este valioso tesoro.

– No quiero sonar grosero, pero, si quieres el collar de Elsa entonces tengo que saber la razón de lo que vas a hacer con esto.

– Está bien. Te lo diré. La razón por lo que necesitaré ese collar es porque haré un hechizo en él. – me quedé sorprendido y a la vez dudoso cuando me confesó eso. – No te preocupes, muy pronto lo sabrás cuando este todo listo.

– Solamente le pido que… cuidé mucho de este collar, es muy preciado para mí desde…

– Lo sé. – le entregué el collar a la Doncella Blanca mientras que ella lo observaba detalladamente. – Una hermosa pieza de arte. Tienes buenos gustos joven Espíritu.

– Umm… gracias. – me rasqué la nuca avergonzado mientras que ella me sonreía amistosamente.

– Así que tú y la Reina Elsa ya son pareja ¿No? – preguntó ella mientras se dirigía a una mesa y comenzaba

– Pues sí. Ella es mi pareja para el festival. – respondí apenado, en ese momento ella comenzó a reír divertida.

– Jeje, yo no me refiero a que sean ese tipo de pareja. Sino que me refiero a una pareja oficial, es decir, que si son amantes. – sentí mis mejillas arder mientras que mi corazón me latía furiosamente en mi pecho.

– N-No. E-Elsa y yo no somos eso. No todavía. – confesé.

– Entiendo. ¿Cuándo le confesaras tus sentimientos a la Reina de Arendelle? – preguntó ella en un tono calmado.

– Aun… no lo sé.

– Espero que ese día llegue. Porque si no será demasiado tarde para ustedes dos.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunté confundido.

– La vida de un mortal es muy corta joven Guardián, mientras que la de un inmortal su vida está congelada. – respondió con tranquilidad, en ese momento sentí un golpe en la boca del estómago. – La Reina Elsa no vivirá por siempre joven Espíritu, todo ser mortal tiene un fin en su vida.

Sentí la boca seca en ese momento, me costaba trabajo en respirar y a la vez como mi corazón se estrujaba en mi pecho. El tan sólo de imaginar en un mundo sin Elsa me hizo sentir un miedo insoportable que hasta me calaba mis huesos y ser. No. No quiero que eso pasé, no quiero estar solo de nuevo, no quiero perder a Elsa otra vez, no a mi Reina de las Nieves. Sin que me hubiera dado cuenta ya no estaba en la cueva junto con la Doncella Blanca, ahora me encontraba volando en el cielo. No sabía con exactitud a donde me dirigía, pero, solamente tenía una cosa en mente; regresar a Arendelle junto con mi hermosa Reina de las Nieves. Había llegado en un santiamén al reino, y porque no, también al palacio.

Toqué el suelo del balcón mientras abría cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación de Elsa para evitar hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando la abrí entré a la habitación mientras cerraba detrás de mí la puerta. Observé con cariño a mi hermosa Reina de las Nieves durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, me acerque hasta ella mientras admiraba su hermosa belleza digno de un ángel, no mejor dicho de una diosa. Me acerqué a su frente mientras le deposité un beso en éste.

– Te amo Elsa. – susurré en un tono tranquilo y lleno de sentimiento. – Te prometo que ya nunca estarás sola. – con eso ultimo me senté en el suelo en un rincón de la habitación mientras miraba a mi hermoso ángel de la nieve durmiendo tranquilamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Y heló aquí mis queridos lectores, el capitulo que todos habían estado esperando.

Nuevamente les pido disculpas.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO 2016**

* * *

 ***Principes de Francia*:** estaba viendo "La Bella y La Bestia" que decidi ponerlos en la historia. Aunque fuera por un momento.

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo de "Frost Hearts: Pasión Congelada":**

– ¿Qué fue todo eso? – preguntó Jack en un tono muy molesto, cosa que para mí me había dejado sorprendida.

– Jack solamente me pidió que diéramos un paseo nada más.

– Bien que tu si aceptas la invitación de ese sujeto cuando te invita a salir, pero cuando es conmigo tú en cambio dices "ahora no estoy ocupada con mi trabajo". – ante aquel insulto me enfureció tanto que sentí que mis poderes se elevaron haciendo que la habitación se congelara.

– Me prometes guardar el secreto.

– Si. Lo prometo. – lo dijo entre tranquila y ansiosa.

– Digamos que… ya tengo a alguien como pareja. – en ese momento Anna me miró sorprendida y después comenzó a gritar de la emoción que hasta me abrazó y felicitó.

– ¿Bailar?

– Me mencionaste que la Reina Elsa organizaría también un baile, y por supuesto ambos tienen que abrirlo. – me mordí el labio inferior mientras me rascaba la nuca nerviosamente.

– Pues si… aunque hay un pequeño problema.

– ¿Y cuál es?

– Que nunca en mi larga vida he bailado mucho menos con alguien. – confesé apenado.

– Bien entonces comencemos con las clases. – dijo Beca mientras me miraba con seriedad. – ¿Qué es lo que sabes del baile?

– Umm… no se bailar. – confesé.

– Ay no puede ser, me tocó un novato. – dijo entre dientes. Eso me molesto un poco pero a la vez ella tenía razón.


End file.
